Life Changing Text
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: When Katara answers a text late one night, will it change her life for better or worse?
1. The Text

**UPDATE: Sorry all, for some reason FF messed with my document and some of the words were replaced for some reason, i fixed some of the mistakes, so i hope this is better. If you are worried you might miss something important...there really isn't anything different, a majority of things are the same.  
><strong>

**Well, this is just a story to just get the creative juices flowing. I'm stuck on writting 'Sharing is Caring' because, I'm just REALLY lazy and I'm hoping by writing this, it will kick my lazyness in the ass and say, 'Hey mother fucker, stop being fucking lazy!' Now, Aang, Katara, Toph and Meng are 21 and everyone else is 22.**

**_In a world full of technogly, love, and music, dreams can come true._  
><strong>

Katara sat in her purple colored room, typing on her computer. She was wearing her classic pajamas: A light blue tank top and blue short shorts. The house was silent…of course if you didn't count the sound of her brother snoring in the next room with Suki. She still hated herself for introducing them. A couple strands of hair fell in her face and she finally huffed in anger, she grabbed a hair tie and tied up her brunette hair into a pony tail.

She heard her phone vibrate and checked the time. It was 1 in the morning; she wondered who would be up at this time besides her. Flipping open her phone, she felt her heart beat pick up. It was Aang. Katara hadn't come out with her feelings about him, but all their friends knew, except Aang. She didn't want to make their friendship awkward if he didn't feel the same.

**Aang: Hey, are you up?**

**Katara: Yeah, what's up Aang?**

She waited patiently as it seemed to be forever until he texted back. Katara stared at the phone, waiting for the text. As soon as her phone vibrated she quickly opened up the message.

**Aang: Do you want to come over to Toph's? We are having a little get together. ;)**

**Katara: Umm, yeah, just give me a little bit, I need to get dressed.**

She shut her computer and jumped off her bed to get more suitable clothing. Her phone vibrated again and she quickly opened it again.

**Aang: Haha, okay, see you when you get here :)**

Katara pulled off her shorts and put on a pair of blue jeans. She slipped into her shoes and grabbed her phone, then shut off her lights. The only trouble now was sneaking out without waking anyone up. Even though she lived with Suki now, her brother was a very light sleeper even through his loud snoring. Opening the door slowly, she crept out onto the unbelievably loud hardwood floor. If she was just going to the bathroom, the floor wouldn't make a peep, but tonight when she was sneaking out, it was like the creaking sounds were enhanced by concert speakers. Since her room was closest to the stairs, she slowly went over the railing and slid down the poles onto the middle stair. She stepped as quiet as possible down the stairs. The door was so close, she reached for the handle but the light clicked on. "Going somewhere Katara?" She almost screamed in terror, but held her hands in front her mouth.

"Suki, how did you know I was sneaking out?" She asked.

She took out her phone, "They texted me first. Come on, let's go." Katara smiled as Suki got up and went to the door. "Wow, you should keep your hair like that, it looks cute…and I'm pretty sure Aang would think so too." Katara blushed, secretly hoping she was right.

"What about Sokka? Shouldn't we take him with us? You know how he gets when he isn't invited to things. Remember when he sat in the bathroom crying for an hour because we didn't invite him to go skiing with us?" Katara reminded Suki.

Suki waved it off, "He's too tired to be waking up before we get back." They both went out into the chilly night and packed into Suki's car; she turned her key, making the machine roar to life. "Well that won't do, I need a quieter car." She backed out of the drive way and they sped down the barely lit road.

Katara held onto her seat as she was scared for her life. "No matter how many times I ride with you, I will never be able to get use to the way you drive."

"Oh relax, it will get us there faster," Suki quickly turned, her tires squealed and Katara screamed in terror, she swore they were only on two tires. They pulled to a stop in front of Toph's house and Suki put her car in park. "See? We're here; you don't have to freak out."

"Suki, for the love of God, the next time you drive, please don't drive THAT fast again," Katara pleaded, getting out of the car. They walked up the path and knocked on the door. The door opened and Toph's head poked out, she had a top hat on and aviators. "Uh Toph…what are you wearing?"

She looked down at herself, "Clothes?"

Katara pinched the bridge of her nose, "I meant on your head…"

"Oh, I'm Slash!" She proudly announced.

Suki pushed past Toph, "Too bad you suck at playing guitar."

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Toph mumbled as Katara came in also. Toph's house was one story with a basement, unlike the one Katara shared with Suki, her living room was trashed and so were the other rooms in the house. They went down the stairs to the basement where they could see Aang's legs hanging over the back of the couch. Katara smiled and went to the other side of the couch to find Aang absent mindedly drumming on his stomach with a pair of drumsticks.

He looked up at her and gave her his signature goofy smile, "Hey Katara."

She felt her heart flutter, "Hey Aang."

He rolled off of the couch and stood in front of her. He grew taller than her back in their sophomore year of High School and grew a little more. His hair was neat and spiked up as usual and was clean shaven. Aang wore a white tank top which really showed off his muscular body and a pair of baggy black jeans. "Can we talk, in private for a second? I need to ask you something."

Her heart leapt, but she didn't show any signs of joy, "Yeah, sure." He led her up the stairs and into Toph's room. Aang sat on the bed and patted the seat next to him. Katara didn't even hesitate to sit down; she would have given her right leg just to be in a room alone with Aang. He took a deep breath before he started.

"So, Toph decided to invite Meng…" Aang began. Katara knew this was bad news, Meng use to always stalk Aang in High School and wasn't Katara's number one fan. Toph should have known that it wouldn't have been a good idea to invite her, but knowing Toph…she would probably find it funny. "…I know we are best friends and I'm sure that's the way you want to keep it, I just have to ask this one thing…Will you pretend to be my girlfriend when she is around? It will keep her off my back and I will do anything you want for a whole week." Katara's eyes went wide. Aang wanted her to be his pretend girlfriend? While the thought of being anything close to Aang's girlfriend made her want to cry tears of joy, the thought of it being pretend tore at her heart. Aang noticed she wasn't saying anything, "Never mind it was stupid of me to ask-"

"I'll do it," Katara finally said, "I'll pretend to be your girlfriend. But you know," she stood up, "You could have just asked me out." Aang's eyes went wide as she left the room. While walking back to the basement, Katara tried to steady her heartbeat, she couldn't believe she had just said that to the boy she loved that he should have just asked her out. She bounded down the stairs and sat on the couch, where Toph and Suki were sitting.

"So I guess he asked you?" Toph asked, with a sly smile on her face.

Suki looked at Toph then to Katara, "What did he ask you Katara?"

"He asked if I could pretend to be his girlfriend and I agreed," Katara simply stated.

Her best friend leaned over and gave her a hug, "It's okay Katara, he will own up to his feelings soon and really ask you," Suki whispered into her ear.

Katara nodded and broke the hug as Aang came down the stairs, all the girls looking at him. "What?" He asked, totally oblivious. There was a knock on the door, making everyone look up. He put his hands up, "I'm not getting it, I didn't invite her…" Toph got up and started grumbling and Aang came and sat down by Katara. "Hey, we need to talk tomorrow…" She looked at him and could see the seriousness in his eyes, Katara nodded and Aang put his arm around her and pulled her to him. For the first time in her life, Katara knew what it was like to have the man she loved treat her like she was his.

"Look who finally showed up," Toph announced as her and Meng came down the stairs, she was wearing a short mini skirt with a tight pink shirt. She wore her hair in pig tails as she seemed to skip down the stairs. Aang didn't even look back, still watching the TV that was on the table in front of couch.

"Heeey Aaaang," Meng rang out as she sat down on the couch that was against the wall to the right.

"Hey Meng, you've met my girlfriend Katara right?" Aang asked, gesturing at Katara.

Meng's eye's went to Katara and went black, "Yeah, we've met." Katara felt a cold chill crawl up her back as she stared at her. "So, when did you two start going out?"

Aang mentally cursed at himself, he didn't think of that. "Three months," Katara replied, without hesitation, "It's been the greatest three months of our lives, right honey?"

"Uh yeah, it's been really great," Aang replied.

Meng could see the hesitation in Aang's voice, "Ah, so I guess the honeymoon phase in the relationship is coming to a close then?"

"No, it's still really strong," Katara told her, she put a hand on his chest and smiled.

"Oh really, then you two wouldn't have a problem with kissing right?" Meng asked.

The group froze for a second, "Yeah, you two should kiss," Toph exclaimed and got an elbow in the ribs from Suki, she chose to ignore it.

"Well, we don't like to-"

"Of course," Katara interrupted Aang; she leaned up and kissed him. The air escaped her lungs as she finally kissed him on the lips. Tingles crept along both their lips as Katara continued to move her lips. What started as a kiss, turned to a make out session, leaving Meng fuming, Suki smiling and Toph still not caring. Katara removed her lips and gave one last small kiss and turned back towards Meng, "Every time we kiss, it always seems like our first."

Meng huffed in anger, "Well that's great; I'm going to grab a drink." She walked up the stairs and went into the kitchen.

"And the Emmy goes to…" Toph announced giving a fake clap.

Aang was still frozen from the kiss as Katara gave a fake bow. He finally came out of it and continued to stare at her. She finally looked back at him, "What?" Before she could say anything else he captured her lips once again. His hand ran up the side of her face and into her hair as he enjoyed the sweetness of her lips. This time, when Aang pulled away, she was left frozen from the kiss.

He stood up, "Man, I can go for a drink right now, the bar is still in the living room right Toph?"

"Mhmm," She said. He climbed up the stairs as Meng walked down, but pulled a 180 and followed him up stairs.

Suki clapped excitedly and bounced her way over to Katara, "How was it?"

"Better than anything I could have ever dreamed about," Katara breathed out.

* * *

><p>Aang put a couple of ice cubes into his cup and poured the liquor into his cup. "So," Meng's voice scared him a little but he continued to pour his drink, "You and Katara."<p>

"Yep," he stated as he spun the cap back on top of the bottle.

"How has it been since you two were best friends," Meng fished for information, hoping to find anything that she could use.

"It's been okay, I guess," Aang took a drink and decided to pour some more.

Meng nodded, "Well I guess it's great since you both have liked each other since the 4th grade."

He almost spit out his drink, "Wait, what? Katara liked me?"

She rose her eye brow, "Yeah, I thought she would have told you that or that it would obvious since you two are going out now…"

"Uh no, we really don't talk about the past too much," Aang recovered from his slip up, he started to walk back to the basement, but was stopped by Meng.

"Is there any chance that you and I,"She took his free hand and put it on her breast, "could be together in the future?"

He took his hand away from her, "No Meng, I'm with Katara and I don't think it would ever work out between us." Aang walked down the stairs to the basement. He sat down next to Katara and put his drink down.

"Welcome back," Katara smiled.

Aang put his arm around her, "Thank you." He watched as Meng sat down in her spot and tried not to look at the pretend couple.

"So what is going on tomorrow, maybe we could actually have a get together during the day time," Meng suggested.

"Um, actually we are going hiking tomorrow, just the band and us," Aang told her, hoping she wasn't going to ask about it further.

"Well you can come to," Toph said, Aang had never brought harm to a girl, but he was definitely thinking about it now.

Meng smiled, "Cool, what time?"

"About noon, we are going to meet here then after the hike we are all going to see the band play, I'm sure they won't have a problem, right Aang?" Toph asked.

He gritted his teeth, "I don't know-"

"See, I told you it would be okay," Toph assured her.

"Okay, well I got to go now, it's almost 2:30, I want to get some sleep for tomorrow, night all…night Aang," Meng touched his shoulder as she went by. Once they heard the front door shut, Aang leapt at Toph but was held back by Suki, he was only a few inches from her.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He yelled, "YOU KNOW I HATE HER!"

Toph got up and went to the stairs, "I have my reasons."

Suki made Aang sit back down, "I'll go talk to her, don't worry." She got up and followed Toph. She finally found her in the kitchen. "Why are you torturing Aang like this?"

"Because I don't want him with Katara, I love him!" She exclaimed.

Suki went wide eyed, "What? R-really?"

Toph laughed, "Nah, I don't. But think, the more Meng is around, the more both of them have to pretend they're going out. Hopefully by them spending more time together as a couple, they will finally fess up to their feelings."

She was floored, "Wow Toph, you are an evil genius, makes me wonder what other people you got together…"

"Sorry, your relationship was all your own, I can't plant things into people's minds like, 'On Sokka's 13th Birthday, give him a hand job'," Toph told her.

"How do you know about that?" Suki whispered angrily.

"You told me when we went out for your 21st Birthday, you also told me you thought Sokka had E.D and asked if sticking a finger in his butt would help," Toph told her as started cleaning up the dishes. "If I were you I would get Katara home so we don't over sleep."

Suki was still fuming over what she had told Toph, "Fine, good night Toph." And she stomped her way towards the basement.

* * *

><p>Aang sat next to Katara in silence, he drank his liquor, but other than that, he did nothing. "So," Katara broke the silence, "What does this mean between us?"<p>

"I don't know, but…I really enjoyed it," Aang confessed, making Katara blush.

"Well, I actually-"

Suki came down the stairs, "Hey, let's go, we need to let the drummer get some sleep if he is going to go hiking and then having a show tomorrow."

Katara looked at Aang and stood up, "Okay, good night Aang." He stood up and gave her a hug, once he let go, there was awkward moment as they just looked at each other. She walked to the stair case and climbed it and gave him a slight wave. He waved back until she was out of sight and he collapsed on the couch.

Toph thundered down the stairs and jumped to the end of the stairs, "You going to go home soon little drummer boy?"

"I don't know, did you invite Meng over there too?" Aang sarcastically asked. "Would you mind if I just crashed here? I don't feel like going home."

"Yeah, you're probably a little light head from that lip lock with Katara aren't ya?" Toph teased him.

Aang paused for a second, "Do you think Katara actually likes me more than a best friend?"

Toph put a hand on his shoulder, "DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!"

"Well you could have just said, yes…" Aang mumbled. He turned off the TV and took one last drink of his alcohol, "Night Toph, I'll see you in the morning."

"Not yet, Aang," She turned the TV back on, "I'm about to show you how a real drummer plays."

Aang sighed, "Toph, because you can play Rock Band on the drums doesn't mean you're better than I am."

Toph pulled up the plastic drum set and turned on her Xbox, "I'm pretty sure if I can play 'Panic Attack' on Expert, I'm a better drummer."

"You know Toph, I love your confidence…but I can kick your ass."

"Bring it on!"

**Okay, I'm not sure how long this one is going to last. This might be in my regular rotation of stories, but it also might be my thing to do whenever. But tell me what you think, if i should continue, if i shouldnt or if i should let Toph kick Aang's ass. Also, i don't talk much about it this chapter, but the band Aang is in will be mentioned a lot more next chap.**

**-SubDelBub**


	2. The Reply

**Okay, a little warning in this story. If you have read my stories before, you know that i like to always have a kind of...well weird pairings in it. Ex: Toph/Ty Lee, Zuko/Ty Lee, Yue/Sokka/Suki...well now add to that list Toko. I just thought it would be something fun to write instead of pairing her with Haru or The Duke, you know , the usual pairings. Also, since I myself LOVE music**, **there will be a lot of music references, songs and band mentions. This is also be my first story that will be a song fic kind of thing. There will be one next chapter, but it won't effect too much of the story. The Band in the story is kind of based off of the band that i was in a couple years back, we use to joke around like them, so don't freak out or anything haha. btw, there's a lemon :) So, see you at the bottom...**

Aang twirled his drum stick through his fingers as he waited for the clock to turn to 11:30. Katara had texted him earlier saying she would be there around that time. He was only dressed in basketball shorts and his shoes; Aang was too busy thinking about what happened with Katara the other night. Did she actually want to be more than friends? Or was she just fucking with him? She had been there for him so many times, the band's first performance, the night his mother died, and was always there on every special event for him. Even though he was a drummer in the most popular local band in their town, he still didn't have any luck with girls. He had always felt something special with Katara, nothing like the friendship he had with Suki or Toph.

"Damn that's sexy," Katara teased as she sat down on the other couch. He dropped the drum stick as he turned his attention to her. "Oops, didn't mean to scare you."

He picked it up and started twirling again, "It's okay, I was just…thinking."

"About what?"

"You know exactly what I was thinking about, that our-" They were interrupted again as someone started coming down the stairs. He angrily grunted and put the drum stick down.

Toph lifted her sunglasses, "Hate to stop your conversation, but Meng is here. She's upstairs waiting." She climbed the stairs. Aang stood up and grabbed his drumsticks, putting them in the back of his waistband.

"Maybe you should put a shirt on, you might give Meng a stalker heart attack," Katara laughed, tossing him a black sleeveless tee that matched his shorts.

He nodded and pulled his over his head. Aang looked at Katara, she had her hair up in a high pony tail again, a couple locks of hair framed her beautiful face and warm smile. She wore a spaghetti strap purple shirt with black mini shorts. Her long bronze colored legs led to a pair of new white Nikes. Aang couldn't help himself anymore; he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Katara was caught by surprise but moaned as she felt his tongue trace her bottom lip. He pulled away, his left hand had found its way onto her soft cheek and his thumb gently rubbed over where his lips use to be. Her hand pulled down his and she sadly smiled, "Easy there, you don't want to send the wrong signals…" She left him standing there, confused and wondering what he was going to do. He walked up the steps and saw Meng sitting at Toph's somehow clean table. Katara on the other side of the table was licking a Popsicle in a sexually suggestive way. He ignored it as well as he could and grabbed power drink.

"Heeeey Aaaaaang," Meng flirtatiously called at him.

Aang nearly scowled, "Heeeey Meeeeeng," He mocked at her, but she didn't seem to notice. The door opened and in walked the band's lead guitarist. His hair was like Aang's but shaggier. He wore a tight black 'Metallica' t-shirt and long shorts on. "What up Zuko?" Aang gave him a high five, finally having someone in the house that didn't have a vagina and driving him crazy.

"Hey man," Zuko eyed everyone around the room, understanding what was going from the vibe he was getting from Aang. "God, I'm fucking glad I'm single." Katara and Toph shot him a look. He held his hands up in defense. "I'm just messing ladies- Holy fuck its Meng!" Zuko noticed the again pink clad girl sitting at the table. "Sorry, I didn't notice you there."

What would have been an awkward moment was changed once the door opened again, Sokka and Suki walked in. He wore his hair in his usual wolf tail, white shorts with a blue dragon going up the leg. He also had a blue tank top on. Suki had almost the same thing, but her tank top was green and her shorts were plain black. "Hey, how's it going guys?"

"Good, where's Haru? We need to get going so we can be back in time for the show," Toph said as she pulled back her hair into a pony tail.

"He said he would meet at us at the mountain, let's go," Everybody exited Toph's house and down the walk way. "So how we doing this?"

"I'll take Toph and Meng in my car, you, Suki, Aang and Katara can take your car, see who can make it their faster?" Zuko posed the challenge.

He smiled, "You're on." Everyone got into the cars and they sped off down the road.

"Sokka, you should just let me drive, I could win this easy." Suki said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

Sokka laughed, "Honey, I would agree with you on that, but I don't want the chance of us dying or my sister screaming for whatever God is of her choosing today." Aang looked over at Katara who was just looking out the window. He knew it was the wrong place to continue the conversation he wanted to end. Then the idea popped into his head, it was a little stupid, but it was the only way he could get what he wanted. Aang took his phone out of his pocket and started typing.

**Aang: We still need to talk about this Katara**

Her phone vibrated and she looked at her phone, then to him. She shook her head and began texting him back.

**Katara: Really? Through text? **

**Aang: I don't want anyone else to hear this conversation and I don't want to let this to go away.**

**Katara: Well now I do…**

**Aang: Katara, don't be this way please, you've been my best friend for almost all my life.**

**Katara: That's all I've been…**

**Aang: No more bull shit, you know I enjoyed that kiss last night as much as I did.**

**Katara: We're done talking about this.**

Katara's text had perfect timing, Sokka had stopped the car and she got out of the car. Aang sighed and hit his head against back headrest. He followed everyone's suit and got out of the car. Zuko's car pulled up beside them and Zuko and the girls got out. "I beat you again, Zuko!" Sokka happily announced. They both fist bumped and walked up the trail. "Damn, where is Haru? He said he would be here." Sokka's phone rang at that moment. It was Haru calling, he hit the speaker button, "Haru, where the hell are you man?"

"Look up," He told them, everyone looked up and saw him waving at the top of the mountain. "Get your asses up here or you all are finding a new band." They heard him laugh as he hung up.

"You heard the man, let's get the hell up there," Toph started jogging up the hill. Zuko, Sokka, Suki, Katara and Meng followed her but Aang still stood looking at the cliff that over looked the bottom of the mountain. It was a straight 90 degree cliff, it was climbable, but there were almost no holds and it was a long climb. The run up would take at least 30 minutes, but the climb would take less.

"Fuck it," He grabbed onto piece of the rock and began climbing. It was an easy climb for the first five holds, but then he began to run out of things to grab on to.

"Hey Aang!" Haru screamed from the top. He looked up at him, "You're one crazy mother fucker!" An old couple below Aang looked up at Haru, "Pardon my French! But Aang, that's really crazy…and stupid!"

He reached up and barely got a hold of a rock and pulled himself up, "Well, that's what I told you about growing that moustache but you grew it out anyway!"

Haru's eye brows furrowed, "You know what, I hope you fall!"

"Then who will you get to do drums?" Aang laughed as he grabbed onto another rock, "You could get Toph, but then again she lost to me on Rock Band last night, if she can't beat me, she couldn't even get through 1/4th of our set tonight."

"We could get that one drummer from the band that head lined for us last week!" Haru called back down, poking fun at him.

Aang eyed around, looking for the next hold, he saw one to the far right, but it was out of his reach and it was the only hold he could get close to. "One second, I'm going to try something." He moved over to the left and shot himself to the hold, catching it with one hand. Aang was now about half way up, hanging high above the cold hard ground. He ignored the height and grabbed on to the rock above him. "How cool did that look from up there?"

"It looked pretty damn scary!" Haru yelled back, another couple stared at Haru. "Oh fuck off!"

He reached up for another rock and grabbed, but felt his heart drop when it came out. It fell to the ground below, not even coming close to anyone. Aang ignored it and started climbing faster. "That was scary as hell, how much more do you think I have to go?"

Haru looked down, "I would say about 10 more feet to go. I see like, 20 holds from here, so it should be easy." He started to feel the pain in his fingers, but he ignored it and made the last 10 feet look like cake. Haru helped him up and Aang sat on the edge, over-looking the parking lot they had just parked in about 7 minutes ago. "Dude that was seriously a monster of a climb."

Aang wiped off his dirty and cut up hands, "Yeah, I almost fucking fell though. You would have been out a drummer."

"Like I told ya, we would have probably just replaced you with that other drummer," They shared a laugh. "Well, knowing the pace of the others, we probably have like half an hour until they make it up here."

"I thought that climb would be a lot longer," Aang looked down again. They were silent just sitting there. "I like Katara."

"Oh, so you finally admit to it," Haru patted him on the back, "Good man, now you can finally get rid of that sexual tension between you two."

He looked at him funny, "What are you talking about? There is no sexual tension between us. The only thin sexual she has done near me ever was before we left, she was going down on a Popsicle as if her life depended on it."

"Damn, you should have taken a picture," Hahn looked off towards nothing, trying to think about what Aang described.

He hit him in the shoulder, "Dude, uncool."

"I'm just messing with you, don't be a bitch," Haru laughed. He checked his phone and put it back in his pocket, "Man they need to hurry the fuck up."

Aang lay on his back, looking up at the sky, "It's going to rain," He pointed at the incoming clouds; they were completely dark and headed towards them. "The weather man lied. We should probably get the hell out of here."

"Damn it, I thought we would at least get some time to relax outside before the show, it helps me sing," Haru got up with Aang as they started to walk down the path.

"Just relax…just like when you blow the guys at the gas station bathroom," Aang joked and laughed as he was shoved off slightly by Hahn.

"Fuck you man! I bet you like banging guys like you bang on your drums!" They both laughed. Both of them went around the bend to see the group making their way up the path.

Zuko looked with disbelief, "Aang? How the hell did you get up here before us? We ran like 10 times faster than usual to get up here."

Haru put his arm around Aang's shoulders, "Our boy here _climbed _up the cliff. Now it looks like you two need to find another band."

"Good job Aang," Toph said as she caught her breathe, "I knew you had some balls in you…or well in your pants."

"Well enough about Aang's balls, let's get going to the top," Sokka started jogging up a little more up the hill, but was stopped by Haru.

"It's going to rain soon, we should probably get back to the cars; we can just mess around until the show, how about your place Toph?" Haru put on a giant smile.

She sighed, "Why do we always go to my house? What about your house Haru? You have such a nice house; you have a fucking recording studio in your basement."

"Fine fine, but during our set tonight you have to flash the crowd."

"Again?" Haru nodded.

Zuko laughed, "She showed her bra to the crowd, making that dude in the last row pass out; do we really want the trouble with Toph showing her boobs?"

"You're just saying that because you like Toph!" Haru laughed as the group seemed to turn back and started back down the path. Aang and Katara still stood in their place, both looking at each other. No one seemed to notice them and continued walking.

"So you climbed up the cliff?" Katara finally asked, shifting her weight from her left side to her right. He nodded. "Are you completely dumb or was this just a rare occurrence?"

Aang made sure to think about what he said next, "Why does it matter Katara? Usually you would be like them, thinking that was awesome." He started walking down the path, but Katara seemed to still be rooted to her place. Aang turned back to look at her, "You should probably get out of the rain, you're starting to get soaked."

"Why does it matter to _you_ whether I am soaked or not?" Katara mocked him.

"Because you're my best friend," He sternly told her, "Why are you acting like this Katara?"

She crossed her arms, pushing up her breasts, "Maybe because I don't like being someone's fake girlfriend!"

"Then don't be my fake girlfriend Katara! I was going to take it back, but you agreed to it!" He started to walk away but Katara grabbed his arm.

"I mean I wanted to be your real girlfriend!" She finally said. They were both soaked to the bone now, "I agreed to this only because I have stronger feelings then just friends for you, I wanted to know how it felt to just be with…even if it was fake." It was hard to tell, but tears were running down her cheeks. "I shouldn't have answered that text…we wouldn't have to be doing this right now."

Aang shook his head, "No, we need to be having this conversation…I had the same feelings for you Katara, but I figured you didn't feel the same way. But when I asked you to do this, everything changed. I can't just go back to being friends…my feelings for you are running rampant. I'm happy you answered that text…then we could finally have this talk." She pointlessly wiped the water from her face, coming closer to him. He held her face in his hand and their faces got closer.

"Aang? Katara? You guys coming?" Toph called through the rain. They both turned towards where her voice was coming from.

"Yeah, we're coming." Aang called. He turned back towards her and turned her face towards him, "You know how I feel and I know how you feel, what do you want to do about this?" She still seemed doubtful. Her hands her placed softly against his chest, she bit at her bottom lip. It was the one thing she had wanted for years in front of her. Aang's face was so close to hers, his hand holding her face, even in the cold shower of the rain, she felt warmth from him. Though she wanted to tell him she wanted to be with him, the negative effects came to mind. What if the relationship didn't work out? Their friendship would be awkward, she would see him a lot since she was in a band with her brother. What if she was too clingy with him or vice versa? What if none of them wanted to end the relationship and end up being miserable together. She didn't think of these things while she was thinking about Aang returning her feelings. "Katara." He took her out of her thoughts, "You don't have to answer now. Come on, we need to get you into some dry clothes." Aang put his arm around her waist as they walked down the path. "I thought you would have said yes after that conversation…or after you deep throated that Popsicle at Toph's…"

She chucked at his joke, "That's actually how I eat Popsicles…"

"Damn…I really want to see you try," She lightly elbowed him, laughing as the continued to walk in the rain.

* * *

><p>Zuko's eyes trailed over to the raven haired girl in his passenger seat. Meng was going on about Aang to Toph, who would just grunt in response at the right times. In between watching the road and his mirrors, he watched as she took off her soaked shirt, revealing her wet black sports bra. "Hey Zuko, do you want to move to England?" Toph asked, turning to him.<p>

"Uh, not really why do you ask?"

"Because you're driving on the left side of the road," He turned towards the road and saw he was indeed on the wrong side of the road. Zuko swerved over to the right side, both girls were laughing. "Are you really that distracted when a girl takes off her shirt Zuko? How long has it been since you have gotten any? 4 years?"

He sighed, "I'd rather not talk about that right now Toph." Toph was bringing up his past relationship with his last girlfriend. He and Mai had been really close. They were going to take it one step further in their relationship on graduation night. Haru was having a graduation party at his house, Mai had gone upstairs while he grabbed them drinks downstairs. But when he went upstairs, he found her and Jet having sex. Ever since then, he has had bad trust issues with girls. They parked on the road by Haru's driveway, Haru's car pulled up in the driveway followed by Sokka's.

"Damn Zuko, how do you still have your license?" Haru laughed as they got out. He saw Toph and smiled, "Oh never mind, there are dry clothes in the house Toph."

Katara pulled at her clinging shirt, "I think I need something too." Haru's house was almost like Katara's. It was two stories, but of course had the recording studio in the basement. His father was a very wealthy lawyer that fought for the rights of the earth against companies that tried to expand and destroy parts of the earth. Money was no problem for Haru, he mostly used it to try to get the band famous. With all the money, Haru had many women who tried to be with him for his money. He often fell for some of them, even buying them clothing. They always left him for the next best thing, so Haru had a giant closet full of clothing for the girls.

"We'll be down in the studio, come on guys," Haru and Aang went towards the stairs to the basement, but realized none of the other guys were coming.

"We're going with the girls to get some clothes man, I'm just soaked," Sokka told him. He, Zuko, and the girls went upstairs.

Haru just shrugged his shoulders and went down the steps with Aang in tow. "So who is opening tonight?" Aang asked, going straight to the drum set against the furthest wall.

"I think 'Slit Chamber', then 'Armor Peanut', then of course, us, 'Stopping the Rabbit'!" Haru announced the last one like he was announcing their band on stage.

"Sweet," Aang twirled one of the drum sticks, "But I think tonight we should cover a song at the end of the set tonight, a song we all know well."

Haru thought about it for a second, "Yeah, well what song did you want to do?"

* * *

><p>Zuko and Sokka were silent as they changed in the room. He had taken off his shirt and shoes, leaving him in his long shorts. Before he pulled down his shorts, the door opened and Toph walked in, she blue jeans and a 'Led Zeppelin' shirt over her shoulder. She was just in her sports bra and a pair of short lacy green boy shorts panties. "Coming through, I'm using Haru's shower first." Toph went past both of them and straight into the bathroom. After she short the door, Sokka looked over at him.<p>

"Doesn't he have another shower somewhere in the house?" He asked. The both heard her shuffling around in there and the shower turn on. Zuko nodded. "Did you hear her lock the door?" He shook his head. "Dude…she wants you."

Zuko shoved him, "Shut up man, she does not want me."

"Think about it, she took off her shirt in your car, she is using this shower instead of the other one and didn't lock the door. She totally wants you to go at her," Sokka nudged him with a sly smile on his face.

"For once, Sokka is right," They both turned to the open bedroom door to see Suki leaning against the doorway, "She is the only one of the girls that came to this one. Toph was also talking about hooking up with one of your band members and likes guitarists."

Sokka put a hand on Zuko's shoulder, leaned in and extended his hand towards the door, "Go Zuko…plant your flag in our friend Toph, she will be a great first for you."

"Shut up Sokka, you don't need to tell people that," Zuko said through his teeth. He took a deep breath and walked to the door. Zuko could clearly hear her humming through the door. His hand went to the knob and he turned it, slightly hoping it was locked. It wasn't. He turned back to look at Zuko, Sokka gave him a big thumbs up. Slipping into the already steamed filled bathroom, Zuko silently shut the door behind him. His heart beat was reaching an unimaginable speed, he took off his shorts and underwear and put them next to Toph's fresh clothes. Her bra and panties were obviously thrown carelessly to the ground. Zuko couldn't see her through the shower door, but he was already hard thinking about the situation he was in. His hand touched the opening of the door and the time it took to open it seemed like a life time. Once it was open, he nearly fainted. Toph was standing under the hot water, her back towards him, and ran her hands through her hair. Enjoying the new view of Toph, Zuko's heart stopped dead in its tracks when she turned around. Her perfect B-cup breasts were glistening from the water and ran down to her bald mound. Her eyes opened and saw Zuko standing there naked with a raging hard on.

She smiled, "Took you long enough, come join me." Zuko got into the shower and shut the door behind him. The room in the shower was small, so he was already incredible close to her, his erection was in between her legs. She leaned up and kissed him, he grabbed her by her legs and wrapped it around his waist. He placed her against the wall, not breaking away from the kiss. She brought her arms around his neck and broke away from the kiss. "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to get the message." Toph let her hand roam down and grab his member. "You'll probably be the biggest I've ever had." He held his breath, enjoying the pleasure of her grip him. She rubbed his head against her nether lips. They both let out a moan, "I'm so wet for you right now."

"Wait, Toph," Zuko groaned, surprising her.

"What's wrong?" She breathed out, "Are you already going to cum?"

He shook his head, "No Toph…it's just that…this is kind of…my…first time…"

Her eyes widened, "Really? I thought you and Mai…" Zuko shook his head again. "Well…do you still want to do this then?"

"Yeah, I want my first time to be with you…" Zuko assured her. She smiled and kissed him again. Toph deepened the kiss, her tongue playing with his as she put him inside her. "Oh god," He moaned out as her silk velvety walls surrounded him. Her eyes her shut tight as she got use to his size. She moved a little bit, stretching herself out a little bit, finally feeling the pleasure.

"Go ahead," She finally said. Zuko finally moved, bring himself fully inside her. Toph let out a long moan, "That feels so good." He slowly and thrusted back inside her. She bit her lip as Zuko continued to fuck her. "Oh Zuko, are you sure you haven't done this?" She asked as he drove himself into once again.

"I haven't done this at all," He told her, breathlessly. He seemed to work automatically. His hips thrusting to met hers in a slap of wet flesh and pleasure. Zuko's nails dug into her ass, making her moan louder. He felt himself getting ready to explode as Toph's walls seemed to close in on him even harder. "Toph, I'm going to cum."

She rode him even harder, "Me too, cum inside me…please, fill me up." He gave it one last thrust and finally came inside her, making her in turn have her massive orgasm. Their juices leaked out of Toph and ran down the drain.

Zuko was breathing hard as he still held Toph's naked body against his, "I'm sorry I didn't…last long."

"It's okay Zuko, you just need some practice," Toph smiled and gave him another kiss. She pulled him out of her and went back to showering. He stood there a little awkwardly, it was like they didn't have sex or she didn't really care about what just happened. She handed him some soap, "Get my back?" He smiled and rubbed the bar in between his hands. Zuko put the soap back in its holder and rubbed it on her back. She moaned happily as his hands worked over her back and sometimes dipped down and was washing her butt.

"So," He began as he continued to soap her up, "What does this mean between us?"

She turned around and the soap washed off her back, "Well…it means that I now have a guitarist as a boyfriend." Zuko grinned and lifted her up in his arms and kissed her.

"Why didn't we do this earlier?" He asked as he set her back down.

"Because you can't take a hint," She laughed, the steam in the room seemed to increase as the new couple shared another kiss.

**Forgot to tell you that it was a Toko lemon didnt i? haha, i just thought i would not mention who it was. Just to get back into the reviewing question cycle, what is your favorite band and song by them? If you like some really good music, or a band i know, i will most likely say in the next chapter:  
>"*Enter Reviewer Name Here*! You are fucking cool for like that bandsinger/musician!"...hopefully i get a couple of those haha.**

**-SubDelBub**


	3. The Emergency Text

**Well writing this was sure fun...and long. I decided, just for fun, to make this a regular/song fiction. But don't worry, it won't be EVERY chapter, just whenever the time is right. So just because of legal reason, i don't own the song or the characters. Also, the funniest review was from 'A7XfoREVer' (Btw, bad ass name) talking about Linkin Park. But anyways, I'm not going to sit here telling you all the song i picked, 'is from the greatest band' or 'if you don't like this song, you're fucking gay'. It's a good song that i think is good, feel free to listen to the song. Also, if you know the song and i got the lyrics wrong, sorry, i got it off of a website . I'll do some more explaining at the bottom, but now on with the story :D**

Katara sipped at her drink as the second band was finishing their set. Everyone else suffered through the songs of 'Armor Peanut'. Toph, Suki, Meng and her sat at a table in the back. It was awkward in the group because no one was really certain why Meng was still there, Aang had blown off all her advances and she still thought that Aang and Katara were together. "So Toph," Suki stopped their awkward silence, "You and Zuko…that's a little bit weird."

"Eh, I'm a weird type of girl," Toph laughed. "Plus he has a big-"

"Dick!" Zuko yelled at a guy who bumped into him, he set down a drink in front of Toph, "There you go Toph, I got to go up and play now." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and made his way through the crowd.

The girls burst out laughing as soon as he left, "Sorry, but that was great timing."

"Well I was going to say a big heart…but his dick is pretty nice," Toph joked. Zuko finally got up on stage and plugged in his guitar into his amp.

"How's your _girlfriend_ Zuko?" Haru asked, covering the mic so that the conversation didn't go past them.

Zuko smiled slyly, "Good, how's yours?"

Haru's face dropped and shook his head, "Not cool man…" He took the mic of the stand and turned towards the crowd. "How's everyone feeling tonight?" The now even more packed crowd cheered in response. It always seemed that the fans converged whenever they would get ready to start a set. "Now, you all know our fantastic drummer correct?" They cheered again. "Well, he decided to pick one of our cover songs tonight, Falling Down by Atreyu." Aang pulled up a mic from behind the stage and put it on a stand close to his face. "As you all know, this is Aang's first time singing on stage so don't judge him…too bad…"

"I'll do better than your first time," Aang laughed into the mic, everyone laughed as Haru turned back to Aang.

"I can make sure it's your last time singing up here," He joked and placed the mic into the stand. "This is goes out to Zuko and his new _girlfriend_." Zuko shot him a look as Aang started to play:

_Haru: You're always looking back  
>running from the past.<br>You're always sweating me  
>about the next big heart attack<br>you're looking over your shoulder  
>staring down the path<em>

_I'm falling down_  
><em>falling down<em>  
><em>falling down<em>

Haru looked back at Aang, signifying for him to start:

_Aang: It's in your head  
>all the voices mistaken<br>(Zuko and Sokka: shake it off, shake it off)  
>We're all dying in the end<em>

_It's in your head  
>all the voices mistaken<br>(Zuko and Sokka: shake it off, shake it off)  
>We're all dying in the end<em>

Haru smiled and turned back to the crowd:

_Haru: I terrify me, images so horrible  
>(Zuko: so horrible)<br>To clear my thoughts  
>I drill a hole into my skull<br>clean up my brains  
>sweep them underneath the rug<br>I need them more than I needed  
>any other drug<em>

_I'm falling down_  
><em>falling down<em>  
><em>falling down<em>

_Aang: It's in your head  
>all the voices mistaken<br>(Zuko and Sokka: shake it off, shake it off)  
>We're all dying in the end<em>

_It's in your head  
>all the voices mistaken<br>(Zuko and Sokka: shake it off, shake it off)  
>We're all dying in the end<br>(Zuko: dying in the end)  
>Dying in the end!<em>

_Crowd: Hey (x4)_

_Haru: Come on!_

Toph watched as her new boyfriend started his solo and couldn't help but smile. She had never enjoyed one of their shows until now. This must be what Suki feels like every time she watches Sokka play.

_Haru: I'm falling down!  
>Falling down!<br>Falling down!_

_Aang: It's in your head  
>all the voices mistaken<br>(Zuko and Sokka: shake it off, shake it off)  
>We're all dying in the end<em>

_It's in your head  
>all the voices mistaken<br>(Zuko and Sokka: shake it off, shake it off)  
>We're all dying in the end<br>(Dying in the end)  
>Dying in the end<em>

_Crowd: Hey! (x2)_

_Haru: Shake it!_

* * *

><p>"Thank you everyone for coming out!" Haru put the mic on the stand. They all started to pack up their equipment as everyone started to leave. "Dude, only a couple more shows and then we can finally record an album."<p>

Zuko unplugged his amp, "Haru, you have a fuck ton of money, why the hell do we have to make money off of shows?"

Haru smiled, "I'm glad you asked Zuko…"

Sokka and Aang chuckled, "Oh God, here he goes again."

"Think about it Zuko…anyone with money can use their money to make a CD, now, if we really worked hard at our music, got a lot of gigs, a big fan base, then our first CD will kill man!" Haru exclaimed.

Zuko put his guitar in its case, "Am I the only one that hates that idea just because it's completely unnecessary?"

"Nope," Aang laughed, "I really hate using this club's drum kit, it fucking sucks compared to mine; I haven't used a crappier snare since middle school. I'm sure if I did another drum roll on that thing it would fall apart."

"Don't worry man, once we're famous, you can have as many snare drums as you want," Haru told him.

"I'll only need one H-"

"Anyways, let's get going, I need a drink…and Aang needs a shirt." He laughed, patting Aang's head, "Maybe a shower also, you're all sweaty."

Aang was only in his shorts and shoes, "Okay, you try not to get sweaty when you play through the set and weren't you the one that said that I need a tough drumming part to make the songs sound better?"

Haru jumped down from the stage, "Sorry, can't answer you, need alcohol!" Zuko leaned his guitar case against his amp and turned back towards the front of the stage, only to have Toph jump at him. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and started to kiss him.

"Toph…what are you doing?" He asked as she kissed his neck.

She started to nibble on his ear lobe, "That got me so hot…I need you so bad."

Zuko chuckled, realizing how light his new girlfriend was and walked down the side of the stage, "Toph, we've been together for…I don't know, about couple hours and you already want to have sex again?"

Toph nodded, "I'm so wet right now."

"God Toph, I think I need to hose you down," He laughed again. Zuko flipped her around him, so he was giving her a piggy back ride.

"Man, you got to love young love," Sokka joked; he picked up his amp and slowly made his way across the stage.

Aang put his drum sticks in his waist band, "Please don't talk to me about love right now." He saw that Zuko left his stuff on stage, "Zuko, get your shit!" Zuko sighed and walked back to the stage, Toph still on his back, kissing his neck.

"Aw, you love my sister, just ask her out for real," Sokka nudged him lightly; a majority of his strength was being used up for caring his amplifier and bass.

"I already did Sokka…she just didn't answer me. It's hard not to be able to know she's mine even if we show each other romantic feelings," Aang sighed.

Sokka shook his head, "I don't want to hear this man, especially knowing how the girls get after the show."

He cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"Ever wonder why you don't see Haru and I about 2 hours after the show?"

"You two are most likely fucking."

He nodded, "Yeah, because all girls find it completely sexy when a good band plays."

"Really?"

Sokka laughed, almost dropping his amp, "No man, I'm fucking with you. I just don't want to hear about you and my sister. Girls like Haru for the money, Suki is like the only girl on the planet that likes sex more than a dude, and Toph has found an excuse to fuck a guitarist. Remember back in 10th grade when she admitted to finding guitarists sexy? I was just waiting for her and Zuko to hook up."

Aang smiled at the memory Sokka was talking about. He looked over and saw Meng and Katara over at the table, her gaze turned to him and she smiled. "So are we all just meeting at Haru's tonight?" Sokka nodded, "Okay, I'll see you all there then, I'm going to talk to your sister." He walked over to the table the girls were at and kissed Katara on the cheek.

"That was a great show babe," She told and gave him a hug, leaving a wet mark on her chest.

"Katara, I'm all sweaty," Aang tried to pull away. He noticed Meng hadn't taken her eyes off him.

She smiled, "Aang, it's been 3 months, I can handle a little sweat." Katara saw Haru talking to another girl at the bar. "Okay, well it looks like it's time to go. It's been nice seeing you again Meng, but it's time for Aang and I to get back to his house…maybe into a nice hot bath." Katara made a fake bubbly giggle.

Meng was secretly fuming inside, but put on a smile, "Have fun you two…bye Aaaang." Katara and Aang started to leave but were caught up by Zuko.

"Hey man, you forgot your shirt. Oh, and are you two coming to Haru's?" Aang and Katara nearly slapped the living shit out of him right there because they were still in ear shot of Meng.

"Actually, we were going to go back to my house, I'll text you later man," Aang told him, fighting the urge to head butt him. Zuko nodded and they left the club. As they walked out, they saw Sokka loading his stuff in Haru's car; Suki was waiting in the car for him. He smiled and threw his shirt onto his shoulder as they walked down the street. It was colder now that it was dark outside, but it still warm enough for Aang to keep his shirt off.

"You did great tonight," Katara told him. He smiled and grabbed her hand. Katara blushed a little bit and turned her face away.

"So were you joking about that bath or what?" Aang joked, making Katara blush furiously.

"You know what…sure, I need a bath," Aang's eyes went wide as she continued walking towards his house.

* * *

><p>Aang sat in his bath tub, his heart was pounding in his chest. The hot water felt extremely good and relaxing, but he couldn't calm his nerves. Right now, Katara was in the other room ready to come into the bath with him. He had no clue Katara would actually say yes to this, but then again, he shouldn't have asked. Aang had put a wash cloth over his crotch, not wanting to be 'standing at attention' when she came into the room. He heard the door start to open and his breathing stopped. "Close your eyes," Katara teased from the other side of the door. He put his hands over his eyes. "Are they closed?" He grunted in response. "How many fingers am I holding up?"<p>

"I don't know, 4?" He guessed.

"I said 'close your eyes'!"

Aang laughed, "I got it right? I swear that was a guess."

"Fine, one second." He heard her shut the door and her feet shuffling across the bathroom floor. "Aw, you covered up."

"Yeah, I decided it would be weird enough for us to be bathing together as adults, so I made it less weird." He laughed; Aang felt her slip into the tub, the water rose a little bit and she lay back against him. His heart beat picked up as she took a relaxing sigh against him.

"You can open your eyes now, but no peaking," She laughed. Aang moved his hands from his eyes and his jaw dropped. Her naked bronze skinned body was against him; only a wash cloth was keeping him from being completely touching her. She giggled slightly, "Wow Aang, you haven't even seen me naked all the way and you're extremely hard." His blush almost spread to his whole body, he attempted to move back but Katara stopped him, "Don't be embarrassed, I take it as a complement."

"How many people do you say that to?" Aang joked.

Katara elbowed him, "I can get out…"

"No," Aang held her, "I'm just kidding." He didn't dare look past what he was already seeing of Katara. Her hair was out of the pony tail she had it in and was split in the back so it came down over her shoulders, covering her breasts. She had her legs up, one leg over the other.

"You know Aang," Katara started, "Even some couples don't even do this, relax in a hot bath, not giving into their sexual desires for the other person…"

Aang didn't really listen past 'relaxing'; he was too busy trying not to give into his animal instincts. Then he finally registered in his head the first part of her sentence. "So does this mean we are a couple?"

Katara's heart fluttered even faster. Not only was she naked in a tub with the one she loved, but she realized what she had said. Were they an actual couple now or weren't they? It's not every day she gets naked with her best friend, gets into a tub with him, and enjoy that he has an erection that is poking her back. While she was thinking, Aang had started placing light kisses on her shoulder, making her moan. Katara flipped around, she was now facing him, her breasts pressed against his chest. "Well…I had time to think about it, I want to be with you," She kissed his neck, "But I want something official, like a grand romantic gesture."

He smiled, "So are we an unofficial couple then?"

"Sure, I don't place my bare boobs on just anyone now do I?" She rhetorically asked.

"I just thought you were being nice," Aang joked, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

><p>Aang dried his hair with his towel when his cell phone started to buzz. He picked it up and flipped it open. It was a text from Zuko. He opened the message:<p>

**Zuko: You two coming over or what? Did you two finally fuck or something?**

**Aang: No, we just took a bath.**

**Zuko: DUUUUUUDE! Nice ;D you get lucky?**

**Aang: No dude, I still have to officially ask her out.**

**Zuko: Ask her out then! We can go on a double date tomorrow, lulz**

**Aang: Okay, I'm going to ignore that last part…we'll talk when we get there.**

**Zuko: Don't be a bitch! :D**

Aang shook his head and pocketed his cell phone. Katara came into his room, dressed in her jeans but one of Aang's old 'Slipknot' shirts. He laughed at her, "What are you laughing at? I don't have any clothes here and your pants are too big for me."

"I thought you hated that band? You said, and I quote, 'They're too scary'," Aang wiped away a tear.

"Aang, that was like 4 years ago!"

"Still doesn't stop it from being funny," She hit him in the shoulder, "Damn, I think you need to stop hanging out with Toph, every time I make a joke you end up hitting me."

Katara smirked, "Well maybe you should stop joking because they aren't funny."

"Oh really now?" She nodded, Aang then tackled her onto his bed, making her scream. He got on top of her and held her arms down, "Now what?" Katara stuck her tongue out at him. "You're going to pay for that," He let go of her hands and started tickling the sides of her stomach, making her cry out in laughter.

"Aang! Stop! That tickles!"

He smiled, "That's the point of me doing it!" Aang continued as she laughed until her face turned red, he finally stopped letting her finally breathe.

Katara tried to push him off, "You dick."

"Aw don't be that way," Aang chuckled and leaned down and kissed her. He finally got off her, letting her up and she jumped on him. "I'm not ticklish Katara."

"I know, but I just wanted be here," She told him and kissed him, making them both fall back on the bed. Katara broke the kissed and hovered over him. Her wet hair surrounded his face like it was shutting off the rest of the world and it was now only them.

"Wow…"

"Hmmm?"

"I can't believe it took this long for me to actually tell you how I felt about you…" Aang told her, "You must think I'm completely dumb for not noticing what was between us."

Katara smiled, "Only a little bit…you can't put all the blame on you…I've liked you for the longest time, all those times when one of us would crash at each other's house, I wanted to go into your room and hold you so bad, it nearly hurt."

He brought his hands up and held her face as he kissed her, "We don't have to pretend anymore. It's you and me now, no more wondering, no more guessing." Aang flipped her over, now he was hovering over her. He kissed and nibbled at her neck, making her moan in response and held his head at her neck. All of a sudden the mood was killed by Aang's ringing phone. They both groaned and Aang grabbed it and flipped it open, "This better be good."

He heard music going on in the back ground and people talking, "Aang, get your ass over here, we're having a party. Some people want a live show!"

"Fine, give me like…10 minutes," Aang hung up the phone. "They're having a party at Haru's, you up for it?"

She sighed, "I guess, I wasn't planning on a party tonight."

"Well we're going to have another show also." Aang groaned a little bit.

Katara hopped off the bed and went into his bathroom, "That usually happens when you're the most popular band in town."

Aang grabbed some hair gel from his nightstand and spiked up his hair, "This is when we need to be playing bigger venues, like the amphitheater downtown or the concert hall."

"It will happen Aang, if anyone in this town can make it, it's you guys." She came out of the bathroom, tying her hair up in a pony tail again. "I heard 'Kyoshi Records' is coming to town in a month, looking for some new blood for their company."

Aang laughed as he went into the bathroom is wash his hands of the gel, "'Kyoshi Records'? Aren't they ones responsible for that Nirvana cover band that got booed off every stage they walked onto?"

"Yeah, but Suki now has ties with the brand now, her father just became a high up person in the company, he could give you guys a chance," Katara informed him.

"When in the hell did this happen?" He asked, sticking his head out of the bathroom, "Why were none of us informed?"

"Well Sokka…never mind, I just gave myself the answer…" Katara sighed disappointedly. "I need to attach a fucking notepad to him or something."

Aang turned off the bathroom light, "Yeah, I'll say something to him when we get there…more like kill him; you might become an only child tonight."

"Be nice…you ready to go?" She asked, putting on her shoes.

"Yeah," He grabbed his phone and flipped it open as he followed her out.

**Aang: Zuko, Code Name: Roman**

**Zuko: Gotcha buddy ;)**

* * *

><p>They ended the last song, making the buzzed small crowd cheer in excitement. It was already 1 in the morning, but thanks to Haru's attempt to sound proofing his basement; it was barely loud enough to hear from the top floor of his house. Aang stood up from his stool and walked towards the stairs with his fellow band mates. "So Sokka, Katara told me that you were going to tell us that Suki's dad could get us a record deal." Aang said as they waited for the crowd to exit the basement. Zuko and Haru grabbed Sokka's arms. "Now you're going to pay."<p>

Sokka's eyes got wide, knowing what Aang had planned, "Oh come on guys, not this, I swear I was going to remember to tell you."

"You know the deal Sokka," Zuko lifted the back of his shirt, "We've gone over this time after time, you _need_ to tell us this kind of shit…now you got to get slapped." The group had a way of punishing Sokka whenever he forgot something he had to tell the band. Haru and Zuko would hold Sokka and lift up the back of his shirt as Aang slapped his back as hard as he could. He backed up a little bit and rubbed his hands together. "Oh this one is going to hurt."

"Please, I'll wash both of your cars for a month, just don't sl-AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sokka yelled as Aang's hand connected with his back.

Suki turned her head slightly, "Did you hear that? It sounded like Sokka."

"It was," Katara told her, she poured herself some vodka, "He didn't tell the guys that your dad has ties in 'Kyoshi Records'."

She shook her head, "Poor Sokka, I'll have to ice his back tonight, Aang is really good at hitting your brother."

"Let's just hope he doesn't use that power on Katara," Toph joked, making both of the girls to turn to her. "What? It was just a joke…about domestic violence…against women…I'll shut up now." The guys came up the stairs laughing as Sokka seemed to be wiping away tears. Suki came to his aid and took him upstairs to help relieve the pain.

"Hey Katara, I want to show you something," Aang took her hand and started to take her to Haru's backyard.

"If you two are going to fuck, don't do in the yard, I still need to mow that shit," Haru laughed as Aang shot him a dirty look.

Before he opened the covered sliding glass door, he stopped Katara, "Now it's your turn to close your eyes." Her curiosity spiked at his request but covered her eyes anyways, playing along with what he was planning. He opened the door and led her outside, "Are you ready?" Katara nodded her head. "You sure? Because this is going to blow your mind."

"Yes Aang, I'm ready,"

"Open your eyes," Katara uncovered her eyes and looked in amazement. The backyard was lit up by tiki torches, rose petals were spread out on the pathway to Haru's fake waterfall, the red glow from the fire was reflecting off of the water. She stunned in amazement how Haru's regular backyard could be turned into this. Aang turned her around and he smiled, "Katara, will you be my real girlfriend?"

Katara looked back over her shoulder at the backyard, then back to him, "Of course I will Aang." His goofy smile got wider and him solidified their relationship in their first kiss as a official couple.

**Well i hope you all liked it. Now, about the Toko...if you all have read my other stories, you know of my random relationships, Zulee, Tolee, Zin, and now this. I like to make some different couple pairs aside from the usual ones to...well, make some stories different instead of you coming back to see Kataang, Sukka, Maiko, everyone...single...story. To me, that sounds fucking boring...except the Kataang...cuz Kataang kicks major ass. Anyways, question of the story will be, 'What is your guilty pleasure song?' Mine is Umbrella...it's that god damn beat that i love so much that i HAVE to listen to it...dont judge me :P  
><strong>

**-SubDelBubz**


	4. The Information Text

**Hello All, so there are two songs in this fic: A Little Piece of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold and I'm So Sick by Flyleaf. I happen to like both because they are pretty good songs, if you don't like it, that's your opinion and i respect your opinion that you actually listen to music. Now if you like the song, you get more of my respect because you listen to the same music as i do...well not Flyleaf that much...ANYWAYS, A little piece of heaven is a pretty fucked up song, so if you don't like fucked up, you're probably in the wrong place, but if you want to read, just skip past the first italic parts. I'll see you all at the bottom :D**

The sunlight hit her in the eyes as she turned in her sleep. Katara rubbed her eyes as she woke up. Last night was one of the best nights in her life, Aang finally asked her out and all was well with her. She looked over and noticed that Aang wasn't there; he had gone to bed with her last night. She got out of bed and found her pants on the ground and put them on. Katara went down stairs and didn't find anyone, but she heard noise from the studio. Once she got down stairs she saw that everyone was set up at their instruments, Toph and Suki were on a couch facing the recording booths. "Good afternoon Katara, you made it just in time for them to start another song," Suki patted a space next to her. Katara sat down by her.

"They've been playing for at least an hour; we're surprised you haven't woken up by now," Toph said, "I even told Aang to play louder, see if he could make enough noise to get past the sound proofing."

"Hey Katara," Aang's voice came out of the speakers in the room, "You get enough sleep?" She nodded.

Haru laughed, "It's 1 in the afternoon, I hope she got enough sleep."

"What? It's 1?" She exclaimed and checked her phone, it was indeed 1. "I can't believe I slept in for that long, I have to be to work in an hour."

Sokka raised an eye brow, "You work at two? Why such a weird time?"

"I'm covering Mai's shift," Zuko winced a little at the name. Katara's phone vibrated, "Oh, speak of the devil."

Zuko scoffed a little, "More like 'speak of the slut'." Katara opened up the text.

**Mai: Hey, you don't have to cover for me, Jet decided to break up instead of going on a romantic date…**

**Katara: :-/ sorry to hear that.**

"Well Zuko, it looks like Mai got what she deserved, her and Jet broke up…and I don't have to go to work today!" She happily exclaimed. Toph looked at Zuko who now wore a happy face. "Okay, so what song are you guys going to play?"

Aang smiled evilly from behind his drum set, "A Little Piece of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold."

Katara laughed, "That's one messed up song Aang…also who will sing the girl part?"

"That's what we were debating," Haru told her, he looked back at Aang, he nodded at him, "Katara…how much experience do you have with singing?"

Her eyes went wide, "Oh no, no, no, no, you're not having me sing that song, I can't even sing."

"Oh yes you can Katara, I've heard you sing," Aang said, frustrating Katara.

"Come on Katara, we won't even record this one, we just want to try some stuff out…like girl singers, well, girlier singers that Haru," Zuko joked. Haru flipped him off from his booth. "No one here is going to judge you Katara, I swear."

"Yeah Katara, just once, please," Aang begged her, his cheerful smile finally got her.

She stood up, "Fine, what do I have to do?"

Haru came out into the room, "Well first we're going to you leave your cell phone out here, isn't that right Sokka?"

"That was one time!"

"Yeah, that was also the time I had to play an extremely hard drum part twice," Aang snapped at him.

Haru laughed, "Also, do you need to warm up your throat? Because that would really help."

"What did you just ask my sister?" Sokka yelled, making everyone laugh.

Katara pinched the bridge of her nose, "He means for singing Sokka and yeah, just give me a minute." She started going through vocal exercises as Zuko and Sokka tuned their instruments. Aang was a little bit more than excited, his long time best friend, now girlfriend, was going to sing with them and it just so happened to be one of his favorite band's song. Once she finished she came into the booth. It was split off into four rooms. One room was for Sokka and Zuko, one big one for Aang, and the rest of the two were for vocals. Katara's heart was going nuts as she stepped into the booth. Her brother gave her a thumbs up and smiled. She brushed a piece of hair behind her ear as she looked over and saw Aang. He gave her a wink, which didn't help her nerves as she tried to calm down. She put on the pair of head phones waiting for her and she could hear Haru.

"You guys ready?" Haru asked.

"Yeah buddy," Zuko answered.

"Yes sir," Sokka said.

"I'm ready." Aang said next.

There was a slight pause, "Katara? You ready?" She nodded, "Katara, are you nodding in there?"

"Oh sorry, yeah, I'm ready," She nervously said.

She heard Aang laughed, "Katara, just relax, close your eyes and pretend like you're in the shower, but just don't take off your clothes." Katara shot him a look from the booth as everyone laughed.

"Okay, well, Suki, hit the back ground instrumental please." Haru asked. There was silence until they all heard the piano, horns and strings start playing. Sokka, Zuko and Aang started playing as the beat began to pick up. Haru took a deep breath and began to sing:

_Haru: Before the story begins, is it such a sin,  
>for me to take what's mine, until the end of time?<br>We were more than friends, before the story ends,  
>And I will take what's mine, create what<br>God would never design_

_Our love had been so strong for far too long,  
>I was weak with fear that<br>something would go wrong,  
>before the possibilities came true,<br>I took all possibility from you…  
>Almost laughed myself to tears (Zuko: hahaha)<br>conjuring her deepest fears  
>(Sokka: come here you fucking bitch)<em>

_Aang: Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times,  
>I can't believe it,<br>Ripped her heart out right before her eyes,  
>Eyes over easy<br>The Guys: Eat it, eat it, eat it!_

_Haru: She was never this good in bed  
>even when she was sleeping<br>now she's just so perfect I've  
>never been quite so fucking deep in…<br>it goes on and on and on,  
>I can keep you looking young and preserved forever,<br>with a fountain to spray on your youth whenever_

_'Cause I really always knew that my little crime_  
><em>would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs<em>  
><em>and I know, I know it's not your time<em>  
><em>but bye, bye<em>  
><em>and a word to the wise when the fire dies<em>  
><em>you think it's over but it's just begun<em>  
><em>baby don't cry<em>

_You had my heart, at least for the most part_  
><em>'cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart<em>  
><em>let's make a new start<em>  
><em>'cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah, yeah…<em>  
><em>but baby don't cry<em>

_Now possibilities I'd never considered,_  
><em>are occurring the likes of which I'd never heard,<em>  
><em>Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave,<em>  
><em>to repossess a body with which I'd misbehaved<em>

_Smiling right from ear to ear_  
><em>Almost laughed herself to tears<em> (*Katara laughing*)

_Aang: Must have stabbed him fifty fucking times_  
><em>I can't believe it<em>  
><em>Ripped his heart out right before his eyes<em>  
><em>Eyes over easy<em>  
><em>The guys: Eat it eat it eat it<em>

_Haru: Now that it's done I realize the error of my ways_  
><em>I must venture back to apologize from somewhere far beyond the grave<em>

_I gotta make up for what I've done_  
><em>'Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven<em>  
><em>while you burned in hell, no peace forever<em>

_'Cause I really always knew that my little crime_  
><em>would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs<em>  
><em>and I know, I know it's not your time<em>  
><em>but bye, bye<em>  
><em>and a word to the wise when the fire dies<em>  
><em>you think it's over but it's just begun<em>  
><em>but baby don't cry<em>

_You had my heart, at least for the most part_  
><em>'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, We fell apart<em>  
><em>Let's make a new start<em>  
><em>'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah<em>  
><em>But baby don't cry<em>

_I will suffer for so long_  
><em>(Katara: What will you do, not long enough)<em>  
><em>To make it up to you<em>  
><em>(Katara: I pray to God that you do)<em>  
><em>I'll do whatever you want me to do<em>  
><em>(Katara: Well then I'll grant you a chance)<em>  
><em>And if it's not enough<em>  
><em>(Katara: If it's not enough, If it's not enough)<em>  
><em>If it's not enough<em>  
><em>(Katara: Not enough)<em>  
><em>Try again<em>  
><em>(Katara: Try again)<em>  
><em>And again<em>  
><em>(Katara: And again)<em>  
><em>Over and over again<em>  
><em>(Katara: Over and over again)<em>  
><em>The guys: We're coming back, coming back<em>  
><em>We'll live forever, live forever<em>  
><em>Let's have a wedding, have a wedding<em>  
><em>Let's start the killing, start the killing<em>

_Sokka: Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life?_  
><em>(Katara: Yes, I do.)<em>  
><em>Sokka: Do you take this woman in death for the rest of your unnatural life?<em>  
><em>(Haru: I do.)<em>  
><em>Sokka: I now pronounce you...<em>

_Haru and Katara: 'Cause I really always knew that my little crime_  
><em>would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs<em>  
><em>and I know, I know it's not your time<em>  
><em>but bye, bye<em>  
><em>And a word to the wise when the fire dies<em>  
><em>you think it's over but it's just begun<em>  
><em>but baby don't cry<em>

_You had my heart, at least for the most part_  
><em>'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart<em>  
><em>Let's make a new start<em>  
><em>'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah<em>  
><em>But baby don't cry…<em>

Katara took a deep breath as the song ended, everyone applauded her. "Wow Katara, that was amazing, you sounded just like the song." Aang told her. She smiled as she came out of the vocal booth. "Whoa, Katara, you need to sing another song."

"Uh hell no, I barely made it through that, I'm not going to sing again," She almost left, but Aang got out of his set up and caught her.

He smiled his goofy smile that made her heart flutter again, "Katara please, we all think you're a great singer, right guys?" They all nodded. "I swear this is the last song we'll have you sing…today."

She groaned a little, "Aang, I don't-" He cut her off with a kiss that almost made her legs turn to jelly. Aang placed another small kiss on her lips after breaking the first one. "…I guess I can do _one_ more song." He smiled and returned to his drums.

"Okay, now that the romantic part of our recordings is over, Katara, what song do you want to do?" Haru asked.

"What about, _I'm So Sick_ by Flyleaf?" Katara asked.

Haru smiled, "Yeah, just let me get out of here." He exited his booth and went into main room with Toph and Suki. He sat down in the chair in front of the sound board. Just then, Haru got an idea. "Okay guys, whenever you're ready." He hit the record button and laughed.

"I'm pretty sure this is a horrible idea…but I can't turn away," Suki whispered to Toph. Sokka turned on his effects peddle and started playing:

_I will break into your thoughts  
>With what's written on my heart<br>I will break, break_

_I'm so sick,_  
><em>Infected with where I live<em>  
><em>Let me live without this<em>  
><em>Empty bliss,<em>  
><em>Selfishness<em>  
><em>I'm so sick<em>  
><em>I'm so sick<em>

_If you want more of this_  
><em>We can push out, sell out, die out<em>  
><em>So you'll shut up<em>  
><em>And stay sleeping<em>  
><em>With my screaming in your itching ears<em>

_I'm so sick,_  
><em>Infected with where I live<em>  
><em>Let me live without this<em>  
><em>Empty bliss,<em>  
><em>Selfishness<em>  
><em>I'm so sick<em>  
><em>I'm so sick<em>

_Hear it, I'm screaming it_  
><em>You're heeding to it now<em>

_Hear it! I'm screaming it!_  
><em>You tremble at this sound<em>

_You sink into my clothes_  
><em>And this invasion<em>  
><em>Makes me feel<em>  
><em>Worthless, hopeless, sick<em>

_I'm so sick,_  
><em>Infected with where I live<em>  
><em>Let me live without this<em>  
><em>Empty bliss,<em>  
><em>Selfishness<em>  
><em>I'm so sick<em>  
><em>I'm so sick<em>

_I'm so sick_  
><em>Infected with where I live<em>  
><em>Let me live without this<em>  
><em>Empty bliss, selfishness<em>  
><em>I'm so<em>  
><em>I'm so sick<em>  
><em>I'm so<em>  
><em>I'm so sick<em>

Once the song ended Haru stopped the recording, "Wow, someone might be taking my job as lead singer."

Sokka unplugged his bass, "Whoever said might? I put my vote in saying my sister _should_ replace you."

"I'm not replacing Haru, this is was just a onetime thing," Katara told them.

"Bullshit it is," Aang said as they all left the booths. "You can't just waste talent like that Katara."

"He's got a point Katara," Suki told her, "You may not have the confidence for it, but you sure do have the voice."

Everyone seemed to like her singing, but Katara couldn't help but be nervous when it came to singing. They all went up stairs, Haru went to the kitchen, Sokka, Suki, Zuko and Toph went to the living room, while Aang and her stood by the door. "Did you really think my singing was that good?" She asked.

Aang nodded, "The best girl singer I've ever known." Katara smiled and gave him a kiss. "Now, I'm going to go take a shower…because I'm all sweaty."

Katara smiled seductively, "How about I join you?" His face lit up. Aang picked her up and put her on his shoulder. He ran through the house with her laughing. "Aang! Put me down! We can just walk!" They went past the group that was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Zuko asked. Aang stopped and thought about it for a minute.

"We're going to…shower…together?" Aang told him, wondering why he couldn't come up with anything.

Zuko looked at him funny, "Why did you say it as a question?"

"I don't know…" He told him, still thinking about it. "Anyways, yeah…we're going to go shower."

"Wait," Zuko stopped him, "When are we going on that double date?"

Katara looked over at Zuko, "What double date?"

Aang set her down, "Zuko wants to go on a double date, you, me, him and Toph."

"Whoa, when was I going to be informed about this?" Toph asked.

"And why weren't Suki and I asked to go on a double date?" Sokka questioned.

Zuko sighed, "Because some us _just_ got into a relationship Sokka."

"I'll go on a double date that sounds great,"Katara happily announced, "Where and when?"

Aang looked at Zuko and he looked back. "Um…how about tonight?"

"I'm down." Zuko replied.

"Am I even going to get a say?" Toph asked.

Zuko put his arm around her, "Come on Toph, you know you want to go on a double date tonight. We can even go to the old 50s diner you like so much." She looked away, trying not to give in to him. "Come on…you know you want to."

Toph crossed her arms, "Fine." He kissed her on the cheek, making her blush.

"Okay, well Aang and I will just go and get ready then," Katara checked her pockets to make sure she had everything. "Oh, Sokka, remember that you have to call mom tonight, we're going over there tomorrow." He grunted in response. She took Aang by the hand and started for the door. "See ya Haru!"

* * *

><p>Aang trimmed the scruffy hair that was on his face as Katara showered. He winced a little bit as he nicked his skin and it started bleeding a little bit. Aang grabbed a wash cloth and cleaned up the bit of blood. "Aang, are you still in here?" Katara asked from the steam filled shower.<p>

"Yeah?"

"Well…could you…leave?" She asked.

Aang wiped off the rest of his face with the towel and admired his handy work in the mirror, "Is it because this is a little fast for the relationship?"

"Not really…I mean, we've been friends for years, so this is the right step up…but I kind of wanted to take care of something," She awkwardly said as she shut off the water.

"Oh, is it 'that time'?" Aang asked.

"Did you just ask if I'm having my period?" Katara shouted.

He quietly smacked himself, "Well I thought that's what you were getting at because I can't think of anything else."

Katara stuck her head over her fogged up shower door, "If you must know…I was going to, um, well…landscape…"

Aang's eyes went wide and his face went red, "L-landscaping?" She nodded. "Well…I guess I'll just...oh, that must be my phone." He exited the bathroom awkwardly not wanting to push the issue further. Even if they have been friends for many years, he still was awkward about talking about those kinds of things with her. He heard his phone start vibrating and grabbed it. It was a message from Zuko.

**Zuko: Hey buddy…change of plans…**

**Aang: No Double Date?**

**Zuko: ….you can say that….**

**Aang: What's wrong Zuko?**

**Zuko: Meng found out…**

**Aang: How the fuck did Meng find out!**

**Zuko: She came over a little bit ago, looking for you. Toph told her that you and Katara are getting ready for our double date…**

**Aang: Zuko…**

**Zuko: And then they got to talking…**

**Aang: God Damn you Zuko!**

**Zuko: And she is coming along…**

Aang repeatedly hit his head against the wall while silently cursing.

**Aang: You two are the worst couple…of all time.**

**Zuko: So now it's a Triple Date…**

**Aang: Wait, so she's bringing someone? Who?**

* * *

><p>"Lu Ten, I fucking hate you," Zuko growled at his cousin, the girls were all in the bathroom while the guys were at the table.<p>

"Aw, don't be that way cuz," Lu Ten smiled, "Besides, when the last time we all got to hang out?"

Aang sighed, "The time when you cock blocked the whole band when we played at our 10th show."

"Don't be that way Aang," He put his hand on Aang's shoulder, "Plus, no one was getting laid at that party, nothing but a bunch of skanks there anyways."

Zuko slapped his cousin upside the head, "You do realize that our dates tonight were there right? Plus, that was the night I was going to tell Toph about how I felt about her."

"It's not my fault that you couldn't capitalize until a couple days ago Zuko."

"You told every girl there that you helped pay for our…how did he put it Aang?" Zuko asked.

"He paid for our 'dick medication so they wouldn't fall off due to our STDs'," Aang said monotone.

Zuko turned to his cousin, "That's kind of why we don't want to hang out with you Lu Ten. How did you even come in contact with Meng?"

"She just randomly asked me out just a couple hours ago, which is an amazing coincidence, don't you think?" Lu Ten asked. Aang shot a look to Zuko.

"Yeah Lu Ten," Aang sarcastically replied, "That is an amazing coincidence, right Zuko?" The girls came back to the table, saving Lu Ten from Aang beating him repeatedly over the head with the napkin holder. Katara sat across from Aang; Toph was across from Zuko and Meng across from Lu Ten. Aang leaned over to Katara, who followed his suit and leaned in also. "What is with you girls going to the bathroom together?"

Katara sighed, "It's not like I wanted to, didn't you see Meng drag us both there? All she did was talk about Lu Ten."

"Hopefully they get together…and fucking jump off a bridge," He muttered.

She hit him, "Aang, don't say that."

"What are you guys talking about over there?" Meng asked, obviously wanting the attention over at her.

"We were talking about…how great of a couple you and Lu Ten are," Katara quickly covered.

Meng smiled, "I know right? It's like we were made for each other or something, right Lu Ten?"

"Of course," He put his hand on hers, but she quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry Aang; it wouldn't have worked out with us you know? I know how much we liked each other, but Lu Ten and I are together now," Meng told him.

"Meng, where do you get your weed?" Zuko asked.

She gave him a weird look, "What do you mean Zuko?"

'_Because you must be high as fuck to think he likes you_,' Zuko thought. "Oh, nothing, just a little joke."

A waitress came with six burgers and fries, "Here you all go; six regulars." Toph licked her lips and rubbed her hands together as a burger almost as big as her hand was set down in front of her. The burger joint was known for its big burgers.

"I'm going to devour the living crap out of this burger," Toph said as she took a big bite out of the burger.

Aang laughed, "Toph, you really have a problem with meat."

"Yeah, it would make my brother jealous," Katara joked. Toph ignored them and continued eating.

It was silent as everyone ate, but was broken by Meng's annoying voice, "So Aang, how are you and Katara doing?" Aang let out a deep breath, knowing this was going to be the longest date he will ever be on…

* * *

><p>Aang sat on top of a park table with Katara sitting in front of him, his arms wrapped around her stomach as they watched the sun set. They got away from the 'Triple Date' when Katara faked a stomach ache, as did Zuko, so they got away from the group and went their separate ways. He felt good, finally being able to just share silence with Katara. They didn't need to talk; they just enjoyed each other's presence. "Aang?"<p>

"Hmmm?"

"So you know when the band starts touring?" She asked.

Aang laughed, "_If _we ever start touring."

"You guys are famous enough around here to tour, anyways, what will happen with us?"

He looked at her, she was still looking towards the sunset, "What do you mean? We'll still stay together."

"But what about not seeing each other? There will be other girls prettier than me-" She stopped when she heard him start laughing, "Why are you laughing?"

"Because there are no other girls prettier than you Katara," He told her.

Katara scoffed, "There are millions of girls prettier than me Aang."

"Katara, the only girl that matters to me, is you. You're all I need and you're the only beautiful girl in my life," Aang kissed her on the cheek, "Now enough of this sad talk, we just got together and we should be happy it happened." She leaned back against him for a little bit, enjoying the silence.

"But Aang," He sighed, "Are you going to miss me when you're on tour?"

"Of course I will Katara; I will miss you like crazy. Why do you keep asking this stuff Katara?" Aang wondered.

"It's just…remember how my Dad went overseas for the Iraq War? I missed him so much because he was my father. But you're my best friend and boyfriend, so I don't know if would you actually miss me," She confessed.

Aang laughed again, "Katara, you know I would miss you like crazy, remember when you guys went and vacationed in Mexico?" Katara nodded, "I literally awaited every text you sent me, it was like a piece of me was gone. Even though that may be how it is when I leave…I know that I'll have you waiting for me when I come back."

Katara gripped his hands, "Aang, I hope you never change…you're the most perfect boyfriend ever."

"And you're the most perfect girlfriend."

**So there's that...haha. I hope you all liked the story, i will have another lemon on here soon, but until then, if you haven't read my other stories, a majority of them have lemons in them. Four Elements High has ended, but the sequel has come out...for all of you FEH fans. Now for the question of the story: What song did you always listen to, but can't stand anymore? Leave your answer in the review or whatevs.**

-**SubDelBub**


	5. The HeartStopping Text

**Back by popular demand...ANOTHER CHAPTER. I hope you all haven't been freaking out about me not making another chapter fast enough, because then that would be sad :(. But i have life and all that stuff...bitches being crazy, all that kind of stuff. But you know that lemon i brought up in last chapter? You do? Good, because it's in this chapter :) Now, it's time to guess who it is...even though its in the middle of the chapter...is it going to be Toko again? Sukka? oooooor Kataang?...its going to be Kataang :D just for you all. I was going to make it just a lime, but then i got a great funny idea that would be great later in the chapter...you'll see :) But i also put a song, hope you like it :D**

The clock struck 9 PM as Katara wiped down another table. She let out a sigh, only two more hours of work then she could go home. Katara worked in a diner in the suburb neighborhood that was only a couple blocks away from Haru's house and by the burger place she had the triple date. Sokka also worked with Katara, he was a new hire at the diner. There were tables lined up against the windowed walls. The kitchen, restroom and staff rooms were located on the far side of the restaurant. There was an old stage located in front of the kitchen window because it used to be an old karaoke bar. "Ron?" Katara called, "Why do we stay open until 11? I know it's a Friday, but no one has come in for a while."

Ron came out of the staff rooms, he wore black khakis with a blue dress shirt and striped tie. "You know drunk teenagers like to come in here and get some food, it's good for business. We're able to stay open late, hire people often and make a lot of profit, which means you get a good amount of money not including tips. I think shitty hours that we all have to work might be a good trade for that."

Katara laughed, "Whatever Ron, why don't you go home to your wife? You know how worried she gets when you're not home by 9."

"Katara, you're like the daughter I've never had," Ron chuckled, shutting off his office lights and shutting the door.

Sokka stuck his head out the kitchen window, "What about me Ron?"

"Sokka, I've known you for about a week and have disappointed me as much as my real son, so you're like the son I already have," Katara giggled as Sokka muttered as he went back to the kitchen. "See ya later Katara."

"Bye Ron," She called after him, wiping down another table.

Sokka stuck his head out the window again, "So how are you and Aang doing Katara?"

"You _know _how we are doing Sokka, we were just at our house the yesterday," Katara told him. She walked to the kitchen to put the rag away.

"I'm just messing with you sis," Sokka chuckled; he grabbed a couple of fresh burger patties and put them on the grill.

"What are you doing? No one is here?" Katara asked; she started to load up the dish washer.

He put at least 6 patties on the grill before going to wash his hands, "You don't remember?" She shook her head, "I told you that a couple people called in advance for burgers tonight."

"So you're making 6 burgers…for two people?" Katara asked sarcastically.

"I'm going to have some too, so that's two patties per person," Sokka explained.

She thought about it for a second, "So it's someone you know or else you wouldn't just be having a burger with them…it can't be Suki because she eats like a bird."

Sokka laughed, "Nope not Suki. You need a hint?" Katara nodded, "You also know these guys."

"Please don't tell me who I think it is," Katara hid her face in her hands, right then they heard the door to the front open.

"Hellllo? Anyone here?" They heard a voice.

"Why are they here Sokka? Didn't I tell you what happen the last time they were here?" Katara said in an angry whisper.

"You better go wait on them or they'll get impatient," He grinned at her.

"I'm going to punch you one day," She muttered as she walked out of the kitchen, Zuko and Haru stood at the door. "Welcome to Ron's, how many in your party," Katara asked monotone.

Zuko grinned, "Oh don't be that way Katara, I swear we won't leave as big of a mess as we did last time."

Katara scowled, "You better not, now how many?"

"3, _your_ _boyfriend_ is running late, but he just wants a milkshake," Zuko told her as they occupied the nearest booth.

Her eyes went wide, "Aang is coming?" She looked down at herself, she was wearing a red skirt with a matching shirt, an apron tied to her waist and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. "He can't see me like this!"

"Weren't you two going to see each other tonight anyways?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, but I was going to clean myself up, I look like I'm a 40 year old waitress," She cried and went into the girls bathroom.

"Well this service seems like its taking 40 years!" Zuko called out behind her, making Haru laugh. Sokka came out of the kitchen with their burgers, 3 double BQQ burgers, onion rings and a big stack of fries on another tray. "Finally!" Zuko joked.

Sokka put the food on the table, "You've been here for like 2 minutes and I have the food ready for you…I think I should get service of the year."

"He's only messing Sokka," Haru said as he grabbed his burger, "Zuko just builds up an appetite after he…_you _know."

Sokka just shook his head, "That's just gross; I don't need to think about their pasty white bodies together."

Zuko scowled, "Shut the fuck up Sokka."

"Hey, you and my sister are always pissed off at me…you two would make a great couple." Sokka said.

Zuko and Haru looked at each other and laughed, "Him and Katara? That would never work out!"

"Plus your sister still holds against me that I 'took her necklace' a couple years back," Zuko said with his mouth full, "I didn't even touch that thing."

"Why does she still bother with that? She found it like a week later," Sokka asked, tossing a fry up in the air.

Zuko shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe because she just hates me?"

"I'm pretty sure Katara would make it more obvious if she hated you Zuko…like maybe tell Toph you have AIDS or something like that," Sokka said.

Haru laughed, "No, he had Lu Ten do that for him." Katara came out of the bathroom, but went right into the staff locker room. "Maybe in an alternate universe, you two are together…" They all looked at each other in silence but broke out laughing again, "I couldn't even imagine it if you were like a King or something." Katara came out of the staff locker room, she had her hair up in a high pony tail and she looked better than she did then when she left. She was out of her work uniform and now in a pair of short shorts with a black 'Paramore' shirt on.

"How do I look?" She asked.

Zuko and Haru looked her up and down, "I'll give it a 10," Zuko replied, returning to his food.

"I'd hit it," Haru said.

Sokka's eyes went wide, "Did you just say you would fuck my sister?"

Katara sighed, "Sokka relax, he's just messing around, _right Haru_?"

Haru was silent for a second as he finished his bite, "No…I would truly hit that." Zuko laughed as Sokka tried to jump over the table to get to Haru.

"Sokka, before you try to beat up Haru, will you make Aang his milkshake before he gets here? I would like to get this place cleaned up so I can lock up faster," Katara asked, checking herself in her mirror again.

"Do I look like a cook to you?" He asked.

Katara nodded, "That's what your fucking name tag says, 'Sokka, The Cook'. Now hurry up." She sat down as Sokka got up to make Aang's milkshake. Katara took one of the fries and ate it, but making a disgusted face. "What did Sokka put on these fries?"

"A fuck ton of salt," Haru replied, brushing off his fry before eating it.

"'A fuck ton' is a measurement now?" Zuko asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, it's up there with 'a ton' and 'I can't fucking carry this'." Both Katara and Zuko laughed at Haru. "Oh and by the way, Paramore sucks."

Katara's eye brows furrowed, "You make fun of my favorite band, then I'll make fun of your life."

"You ain't got shit on me," Haru laughed.

"Remember Donna?" His smile dropped, "Yeah, she said that the reason that you two didn't work out was because 'someone' couldn't perform. Then there was Tina, she wasn't too happy that you made her your one night stand so she did donuts in your yard when you were away for vacation, then there was-"

"Okay okay!" He shouted over Zuko's laughter, "Retract your claws kitty, I was only kidding. How do you even know all that stuff?"

She sighed, "Well…probably because YOU MET THEM THROUGH ME! Don't you remember? Each time I told you not to do it, but you did."

Haru thought about it for a minute, "Oh yeah…but Katara, that's water under the bridge now, I paid for that whole date you had with that one guy from two towns over…what was his name again?"

Katara groaned, "His name was Taylor."

"Whatever happened to Taylor?" Haru asked; a sly smile on his face.

"She'll kill you if you make her answer that," Aang answered Katara; she turned to him and jumped up to greet him. Katara met him with a kiss; Zuko and Haru pretend to gag behind them. "What's going on guys?"

"Order up for Aang," Sokka came out with a milkshake and handed it to Aang, "It's on the house."

Aang laughed, "More like it's on Haru, he's paying for everyone."

"Whoa, who said I was paying for everyone?" He asked, bits of food coming out of his mouth.

"Uh…you?" Zuko replied, finishing off his burger.

"When did this happen? Did you drug me to say that?" Haru accused.

Zuko gave him an annoyed look, "Haru, you said, and I quote, '_Yeah man, of course I'll pay, well if that hot ass girlfriend of yours is coming I won't._'."

Haru thought about it for a second, "Oh yeah, I remember that…but you never told me where she was or went to."

"Well at that point, I was too busy punching you to tell you Haru," Zuko reminded him, "And I'm pretty sure we have all said that Toph is sick at home."

"And you're out with us? Bad move Zuko," Sokka said between the bites of his food, "You're supposed to be there for your girlfriend when she's sick. Toph's going to kill you."

Katara turned towards her brother, "Then what about when Suki was sick, Sokka? She made a little sneeze and you took off running."

"Hey, I learned from that experience! I learned what I just told Zuko, that running from your girlfriend doesn't exactly make her happy with you, and that it takes about 5 minutes of trying not to get hit by Suki before her cold medicine kicks in." Sokka explained.

"And why was she trying to hit you Sokka?" Katara pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Because he asked if he could get some while she was 'bed ridden'," Aang answered for him, making everyone laugh.

* * *

><p>Katara shifted in the bed, trying to get to sleep, but finding it very hard. She normally wasn't this restless, but tonight was different for some reason. Nothing was out of the ordinary, Aang slept on the other side of the bed like always and everything was in its proper place…except Katara. Usually she would be dead asleep by now, like her brother, who she could hear in the other room. Katara turned onto her back and let out an angry huff, she wasn't getting to bed anytime soon. She rolled over to Aang, "Aang." She whispered. "Aang."<p>

"Hmmm?" He answered her.

"I can't sleep…"

He pulled her over to him and buried in his head in the back of the crook of her neck, "So you woke me up? You're an evil master mind Katara. Why can't you fall asleep Katara?"

"I don't know, I just can't fall asleep," She mumbled, "Will you help me fall asleep?"

Aang moved her hair off of her neck and placed a kiss on her neck, "What can I do to help?"

"Tell me a story or something," She whined softly. Her heartbeat picked up when his fingers traveled down her stomach. "Aang…what are you doing?"

"You know…_or something_," He told her as his hands went into her underwear, making her gasp. "You really did do some landscaping." A blush covered her face as his fingers traced along her labia.

Her breathing picked up, "This isn't really helping me sleep Aang…" His fingers stopped, much to her disapproval.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked. She rolled over to face and shook her head. Aang captured her lips as his one of his fingers made their way inside of her. She bit back a moan, his finger continued to go deeper into her.

She pressed her forehead against his as another finger joined the first one. "Do you know how long I have dreamed about you being inside me?" She asked in a heated tone.

"As long as I have dreamed about it," He said, "…well…me being in you…"

Katara moaned as his fingers picked up speed, "No jokes. Just keep doing that." He obliged and continued. She kissed him fiercely as she continued to grow closer to her orgasm. She started moving her hips, getting his fingers deeper inside her. "Oh yes," she whispered in his ear, "Right there, yeah, more, oh god more Aang." The buildup continued until she finally couldn't hold it in anymore, "Aang, go faster, I'm so close, I'm…I'm," She opened her mouth to let out a scream, but nothing came out as orgasm took her to levels of pleasure she had never experienced. Before she knew it, she was completely naked now, her pajama top was ripped in half and her panties were already off her and Aang had started an assault on her breasts. "A-Aang, why did you rip my shirt in half?" She asked, still in the haze of her orgasm, her eyes half lidded and barely able to life her head.

He looked up at her, his eyes full of lust, "I must have you Katara, I can't wait anymore." His already fully blood engorged penis rubbed against her most sensitive spot, making her moan loudly, but Aang covered her mouth with his hand. "You don't want someone coming in here to stop us do you?" She shook her head, his hand still over mouth. He removed his hand and thrusted into Katara, making her dig her nails into his back and bite his shoulder. Aang pulled out a little, but immediately thrusted back into her. "You're so tight Katara…" He moaned as he quickly found his pace within her. Katara couldn't even think as the person she loved most in the world thrusted into her like a wild animal. She wouldn't be able to handle anymore pleasure for much longer. She whispered his name into his chest, her nails still dug into his back and legs now around his waist. "I'm going to cum Katara," He groaned, now going as fast as he possibly could.

"Cum inside," She moaned, "I want to feel your hot seed inside me." Aang gave it a final thrust and burst like a dam. Katara came again, the feeling of her lover's seed inside her being too much. Her nails dragged down his back, drawing blood. He collapsed on his side and tried to catch his breath as Katara was trying to _remember _how to breathe.

Aang pulled her to him again, her face by his, "Think you can sleep now?" She nodded and proceeded to pass out.

* * *

><p>Sokka finished tuning his bass and looked over at the bar, seeing Haru getting drunk. "Oh god, it happened again."<p>

"That can mean a lot of things Sokka, be specific," Zuko said, his pick in between his teeth as he hooked up his guitar to his amp.

"Haru got used by some slutty girl, he's at the bar drinking his problems away," Sokka angrily sighed, leaning his bass against the amp.

Zuko growled in anger, "Not this shit again, if he thinks he can come up here and sing all of 'Three Days Grace's' depressing songs for a full hour, he can just go home now."

"You know that Haru can hold his liquor. Plus after last time, he knows that will just stop playing in the middle of the set if he tries that again," Aang added. "I'll go get him."

"Good luck," Sokka gave Aang a pat on the back, making him wince. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh nothing," Aang lied, but Sokka lifted up the back of his shirt, seeing the nail marks down his back. Zuko burst in laughter while Sokka tried to kill him. Aang slipped out of his shirt that Sokka had him by and got off the stage, making his way to the bar. He heard Sokka yell his sister's name as finally made it to the bar without a fan trying to talk to him. "Haru, what happened?"

Haru took another shot, "What do you think? Another fucking girl man…I'm so fucking tired of this shit."

Aang patted his back a little, "Dude, it will be fine, you'll find someone for you one day…even if it's Meng." Haru shook as a chill ran down his back, making Aang laugh, "I'm only messing, but hey, you need to stop drinking, you won't be able to sing."

"I'm perfectly fine, I just started," He grumbled. "I wouldn't be here if that fucking bitch Sara didn't shoot me through the heart…"

He half smiled, "At least we know what song we are playing tonight. Come on, we need to start soon." Aang moved the shot glass away from him as Haru stood up. "Everything will be fine man, just give this your everything, your Haru! The guy who doesn't give a shit about those bitches!"

"Yeah!" He enthusiastically cheered. Haru led the way through the crowd; giving high fives to everyone he passed by. They both got up to the stage where Sokka was still freaking out on his sister while she just stood there waiting for him to stop.

"I can't believe you had sex with Aang!"

"Sokka, he's my boyfriend."

"But he deflowered my little sister!"

"I lost my virginity before Aang!"

"WHAT? It was that Taylor kid wasn't it!"

"Why does it matter?"

"Okay you two," Haru came in between them, "Let's just relax, Aang had sex with Katara. By the way, good job you two." Katara pinched the bridge of her nose. "Now, we can't change that, but you two need to relax, you're going to have to get use to Aang plowing your sister."

Aang could see Sokka's eye twitching, "Okay Haru, that's enough." Aang took Haru by the shoulders and moved him away from him. "Sokka, you need to relax man. I swear I will make a honest woman out of your sister…I will marry her."

Both brother and sister's jaw dropped, "What?"

Aang laughed, "I'm just messing man, that's later. But you have to understand, I'm nothing like the guys she has dated before. I'm not going to get her pregnant and leave her with a baby or anything like that."

"Well she's on birth c-" Aang cut him off.

"NOT the point Sokka. Now, let's get ready before we have to have another talk," Aang walked Katara to the steps off the stage.

"Why did you tell him we had sex Aang?" She asked, a little bit angry at him.

"I didn't tell him anything," Aang told her, he turned around and showed him his back, "I think you did."

Katara gasped at the marks, "I did that last night?" He nodded and turned back to her. She blushed slightly, "Sorry about that."

"It's cool, but tonight, let's not make it so obvious that we did it," Aang joked.

She put her hands on her waist and rose an eyebrow, "Who said we're doing it tonight?"

"Do you not want to tonight?" He asked.

"Well I never said that-"

"Exactly," He gave her a kiss, "We'll talk after the show." Katara walked back to the table in the back and took her seat again.

"Well that was surprising," Suki joked, "Why did Sokka freak out at you?"

She took a big gulp of her drink, "He found out about Aang and I having sex last night."

Suki and Toph both spit out their drinks, "You and Aang? Last night?" Katara nodded, "Wow, I wasn't suspecting you would put out that early Katara." Toph said, then took another drink.

Katara shot Toph a look, "Says you! You did Zuko _before_ you two got together. At least I waited." Suki pointed and laughed at Toph, "Don't you laugh either Suki or do I have to remind you about you and Sokka met?" She immediately stopped laughing. It came obvious to the girls that Katara literally had something on everyone in the group.

"So what did she do?" Toph finally asked with a big smile plastered on her face.

* * *

><p>"Okay, how it everyone doing tonight?" Haru shouted, the crowd cheered in response. "Now, I won't lie, I'm kind of drunk." Everyone cheered again, Haru laughed, "The reason I'm drunk is because a bitch decided to fuck with me again." Zuko sighed and put his face in his hands while the crowd booed. "I know, I know, oh wait, there she is, right there!" He pointed to the back of the club; Sara was there on the arm of a bigger man. She flipped him off and hid her face while the crowd threw pieces at her. "Okay, stop throwing stuff at her, she already knows she garbage."<p>

"Hey! Shut the fuck up man!" The guy with her yelled, "Don't be so fucking butt hurt!"

Haru just flipped him off, "Leave hater, now, let's set this shit off…"

_Haru: Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
>Darlin' you give love a bad name<em>

_An angel's smile is what you sell_  
><em>You promise me heaven then put me through hell<em>  
><em>Chains of love got a hold on me<em>  
><em>When passion's a prison you can't break free<em>

_Oh! You're a loaded gun, yeah_  
><em>Oh! There's nowhere to run<em>  
><em>No one can save me<em>  
><em>The damage is done!<em>

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame_  
><em>You give love a bad name<em>  
><em>I play my part and you play your game<em>  
><em>You give love a bad name<em>  
><em>Hey, you give love a bad name<em>

_Paint your smile on your lips_  
><em>Blood red nails on your fingertips<em>  
><em>A school boy's dream, you act so shy<em>  
><em>Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye<em>

_Whoa! You're a loaded gun_  
><em>Whoa! There's nowhere to run<em>  
><em>No one can save me<em>  
><em>The damage is done<em>

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame_  
><em>You give love a bad name<em>  
><em>(Bad name)<em>  
><em>I play my part and you play your game<em>  
><em>You give love a bad name<em>  
><em>(Bad name)<em>  
><em>You give love, oh!<em>

_Oh! Shot through the heart and you're to blame_  
><em>You give love a bad name<em>

Before Haru could continue singing, the man with Sara rushed the stage. Aang saw this and stopped play, knocked down the drums and tackled the guy off the stage before he could reach Haru. Everyone gasped as they both hit the ground. Aang got up off the guy, "What do you think you're doing man?" The guy got up and took a swing at Aang, but he was too fast and Aang quickly moved behind him. "If you try to hurt me again, I will be forced to take more action than I already have. He didn't listen and swung at him again, Aang, again, moved behind him, but this time put him in the sleeper hold. The guy swung wildly, even smacking Aang in the face a couple times until he finally gave up and passed out. The crowd cheered at Aang as he finally put him down, "You could have stepped in at anytime here guys."

"It looked like you had it covered," Zuko laughed. The door to the club burst open and cops came into the already crowded room.

"Everyone clear out!" One of the officers yelled. A couple of the officers came over and saw the knocked out man and Aang. One of them grabbed Aang and cuffed him.

"Hey! You've got the wrong guy!" Aang yelled as he was dragged out of the club. Zuko put down his guitar and ran after them.

He tried his best to stop the cop, "Hey man, he was just using self defense! He didn't start the fight."

"Sir, if you don't back off, we'll take you too," One of the officers told him, Zuko backed off as the other guys came by his side. Katara ran for Aang but was caught by Zuko.

"Zuko! Let me go! I need to help Aang!" She shouted, trying to get out of his grasp.

He just shook his head, "He will be fine, they will realize their mistake and quickly fix it. Aang won't be in there for more than an hour."

"How do you know that Zuko?" Haru worriedly asked.

"I've been in county more times than you think," He told them, "It was before you all met me. Most of it was wrongful charges…our cops aren't that smart." Katara wiped the tears on her cheeks as she watched her boyfriend get shoved into a cop car.

Sokka put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "It's okay Katara, everything will be fine."

"How do you know Sokka?"

"What else can happen?"

Katara's phone vibrated, she took it out of her pocket and opened the message. She dropped the phone as even more tears rolled down her cheeks. Suki quickly came to her aid as Sokka picked up the phone.

**Mom: Come to the hospital, your father was shot…**

**Well that's the end of this chapter, fun fact for all of you: I redid the first part of this chapter...4 times. And even more of a fun fact, one of the original drafts of this chapter, Katara asks Aang to move in with her. Another one is that Aang takes a punch instead of Haru from the guy...let's call him Stu just for fun. Also, i have another fun little game for you all. IF you can leave me the BEST COMMENT I have ever gotten, I will give you an OC in this story, it won't be too long, but you'll be in a chapter :) Now leave the best comment and also include Name, Looks, etc. Before i go, if you haven't yet, read 'Corruption'. It's a dark story that i have started that i call 'a punch to the nuts of a Zutarian' because my story begins like a majority of Zutara lemons, Katara tied up, Zuko coming in, being a dick...but then our favorite pairing shines through :D. So until next time...**

**-SubDelBub  
><strong>


	6. The Demanding Text

**Howdy all. Thank you all for the OC submissions, it was hard to choose one, so i chose 3. I'm sorry if i didn't choose you, but i loved all your reviews. Now the winners are: AvatarZeroun, A7XfoREVer and Kataangfan123. The characters will be (in order of the names from the previous sentence) Zeroun, Ben and Hikari. I chose the last one cuz i didn't get a name from Kataangfan (sorry xD) But anyways, I do not own the music, the 3 OCs that were created by them, or Avatar. Just thought i would say it. Buuuuut, the character 'Zach' (From my Ember Island story) i do own, because he is me!...kinda, im not as ripped as he is...Also, the band name 'Unholy Forest'...because that's my band :D Anyways, on with the chapter!  
><strong>

The police officer shoved Aang into the cell and locked it behind him, "For the last time, I'm innocent! I was using self defense to protect myself for that guy!" The officer continued to walk away and shut the door behind him. "Fucking stupid cop," Aang kicked the bars of the cell as he cursed.

"I wouldn't say that too loud, he might come back here and charge you with something different," A voice behind him said. He turned around to see the two others the currently occupied the cell with him. One was standing against the wall. He had a fohawk and clearly hadn't shaved in a while. The 'prisoner' wore a black sleeveless shirt, which showed up his muscular build and his tattoos that ran down his left forearm. The other sat on the bench against the wall, his brown shaggy hair almost covered his eyes, but he flipped it away from his eyes every 5 minutes or so. He reminded Aang of a younger Zuko. "I'm Ben," He stuck his hand out to Aang.

Aang was hesitant as first but came over and shook his hand, "I'm Aang."

The one on the bench laughed, "We know who you are Aang. We've been to your shows. I'm Zeroun." He also stuck out his hand and shook Aang's. "So what is the almighty drummer doing in lock up?"

Aang sat down on the other side of the bench, "Well, this dude rushed the stage trying to attack Haru, so I tackled him off the stage, when he wouldn't stop trying to hit me, I put him to sleep."

"Then how did you get those," Ben pointed at the blood and already blackening bruises on his face.

"Fucker punched me while I was trying to put him to sleep," Aang told him, wiping off the blood. "And if I may ask, why are you guys in here?"

"I was at a party tonight and when the cops showed up, since we had nothing, I thought it wasn't a big deal. So I let them in and they mistook my chemistry set up as me cooking me, next thing I know they are telling me I was under arrest for disturbing the peace, M.I.P, as well as cooking 'drugs'." Zeroun told him.

Ben laughed, "Well I'm actually here for a real reason. My sister's abusive ex-boyfriend busted into her house and tried to knock her around some. So, I, being the big brother I am, beat the fuck out of him. He pressed charges and here I am."

"So we are all going to be charged because of stupid reasons?" Aang sighed. Both of them laughed.

"No, we aren't going to be charged, I'm guessing this is your first time in here?" Aang nodded, "Oh god, you're in for a treat. So this is most likely how it's going to go down, they will pull in witnesses, they all will be on your side, then they will go get the actual guy who is doing the bad thing. Or the person processing the report will realize that the arresting officer is stupid as shit."

Aang gave him a confused look, "So this happens all the time to you guys?"

"Pretty much," Zeroun said, "the worst I'm going to get is community service. Once they check the vials, they'll realize the only thing close to crystal is Sodium Chloride."

"You and I will most likely get a slap on the wrist since we were defending people," Ben explained.

"Why if we have such a fucked up system, don't they try to change it?" Aang questioned.

Ben shrugged, "Not sure, they eventually get the right people, it just takes them about an hour."

"So like a TV show?" Aang sarcastically asked.

Ben laughed, "Yeah, just like a TV show. Once they have mistakenly arrested you, they usually learn their lesson."

"I just wish they didn't make the mistake."

* * *

><p>Katara angrily sighed, "Dad got grazed in the shoulder Mom, why didn't you tell me that in the text?" They whole family was in one of the ER's many medical rooms. Hakoda sat on the paper covered bed as he put on his shirt to cover his new stitching.<p>

"You're father was shot Katara and that's all you can worry about?" Kya questioned, "We should be happy he's alive."

Hakoda smiled softly, "Katara, you know your mom worries when it's not necessary. All that happened was that man tried to mug your mother and I. When I grabbed his gun from him, he happened to graze me, but he was apprehended by the cops."

"Wait, Aang is in jail, that mugger could be choking the life out of him as we speak," Sokka brought up, making Katara smack him in the head.

"Do you think that's funny Sokka?" Katara pointed a finger in his face.

"Whoa, wait, Aang, as in the drummer of Sokka's band?" Sokka nodded, "As in your best friend?" Katara nodded. "How did Aang get into jail?" Kya asked.

"He was protecting Haru on stage; he was pissing off this dude that is with his ex-flame. When he finally had enough, he rushed the stage, but Aang tackled him off the stage. The guy tried swinging at Aang and he warned him if he continued, he would have to put him down. He obviously didn't listen and Aang got him in a sleeper hold, knocking him out. When the cops got there, they arrested Aang, thinking he did it," Sokka explained to his parents.

Hakoda just shook his head, "I'm not surprised, ever since your grandfather stop running the department, it's gone straight to hell. They have great response time, but they're dumb as hell."

Kya gasped, "Hakoda, don't curse in front of the kids."

"Honey, they're in their twenties. If they haven't heard someone cursing yet, then they haven't been out much," Hakoda joked. He pulled them both in for a hug, wincing a little as he grabbed Sokka with his hurt arm. "Sometimes I really miss when you both were little, but I'm so proud of you both." He kissed them both on the top of their heads.

"Thanks dad," Both of them muttered, not liking the obvious awkwardness he was creating.

"Now go help Aang. Also, would it hurt to come over more often?" Hakoda laughed.

Sokka was the first to get out his father's grasp, "Dad, we were just over there yesterday."

"Oh yeah…well come over more often," Hakoda told them. "Bring Aang over tomorrow, I would like to see him…well, you know, not behind bars."

Katara softly smiled, "So would I."

* * *

><p>One of the officers came to the cell and unlocked it, "Zeroun, you're free, the charges against you have been dropped." Zeroun stood up, dusting himself off.<p>

"Well, it's been a pleasure gentlemen, but I have to be going," He joked, "I'll see you later Ben, I'm going to go see if I can get a lawyer to sue the living shit out this guy." Zeroun walked past the guard and out the door.

The officer locked the cage again and left, "So how do you and Zeroun know each other?" Aang asked, making small talk.

"He's the little brother of the bassist of the band I'm in, he comes around all the time and watches us play," Ben explained.

"You're in a band?" Aang asked.

Ben nodded, "Yeah, I'm a part of 'Unholy Forest'."

Aang's eyes went wide, "Really? _**You're **_a part of 'Unholy Forest'? You guys are bigger than us!"

"But there are differences in our band," Ben pointed out, "We do secret shows and you guys promote yours. We both have a packed room every show, but sometimes Zeroun keeps the shows a little bit _too_ secret and like half a crowd showed up."

"Zeroun sets up your guy's shows?" Aang asked.

Ben nodded, "Yeah, he's a fucking genius man, He's already in his senior year of College and he's still 18. As soon as he gets his degree, he is going to get us set up with a record deal."

"Haru is trying to get us a record deal, instead of us just recording an album in his studio, we are just waiting for someone to 'find us'," Aang told him.

"Wait, you guys have a recording studio?" Aang nodded, "Is it possible for us to get in there and record a couple songs?"

His face lit up, "Of course! It would be our honor to have you guys in our studio."

"Why don't you guys just make an album anyways? We're just going to make a CD and send it to any record company that will listen," Ben said.

"If you explain that to Haru, I'm sure he would be right on it," Aang chuckled.

The officer came back in, "Ben, you've made bail."

He stood up from the bench, "Well, it's been great getting to know you Aang. I'll be in touch tomorrow." Ben shook his hand as he left the barred cell. Aang stretched out on the bench and closed his eyes. He was happy that out of his dim situation, there was a light that shown through. Then he thought of the one he loved, Katara. He wasn't able to get a call to anyone and he probably wasn't going to for awhile. Aang remembered their conversation after the triple date, how Katara asked if he would miss her.

Aang looked around him for a second, then laid his head back again, "_A Lonely road, crossed another cold state line. Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find. While I recall, all the words you spoke to me. Can't help but wish that I was there, back where I long to be… Dear God, the only thing I ask of you is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much too far away…We all need, that person who can be true to you. But I left her when I found her and now I wished I stayed. Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired, I'm missing you again, oh no, once again…_

* * *

><p><em>There's nothing here for me on this barren road.<br>There's no one here while the city sleeps and all the shops are closed._

Katara changed the song on her iPod, the song reminding her too much of Aang. Sokka was driving them both home instead of the jail, Zuko was taking care of everything for them and promised to have Aang out soon. She pulled out her phone and hit the message button.

**Katara: As soon as you get him out of there, text me.**

She sighed as she watched the dark outside world pass her by, the dim lights coming from the street lights and houses they passed. "He'll be fine Katara." Sokka assured her.

Katara took out one of her ear buds, "We can't be sure Sokka, what if someone there tries to pick a fight with him?"

"He took that guy out at the show in seconds…I think he can take care of himself Katara," Sokka told her, "You should have more faith in your boyfriend. That reminds me, when are you going to tell Mom and Dad about you and Aang?"

"I don't know Sokka," She whined, "It's just not the most urgent thing on my mind right now." Her phone vibrated and she couldn't have opened it fast enough.

**Toph: Zuko said the cops had dropped the charges against Aang and against now put out some sort of report or something, I wasn't paying attention.**

**Katara: Is Aang okay?**

**Toph: Not sure, we haven't got him out yet.**

**Katara: Well text me when you do!**

**Toph: Okay! Relax, we'll have your human vibrator to you soon.**

**Katara: I am so not obsessed with sex like you are Toph**

**Toph:….okay you got me there. We just got Aang. We'll drop him off there.**

**Katara: Thanks**

Sokka parked the car in the driveway and the siblings got out of the car. "I just want to get into bed and sleep for like, 10 hours." Sokka yawned.

"That would be a change, since you're usually asleep for 11," Katara said, "If you stay up having sex with Suki again, I'm going to kill you."

"As long as you're not up having sex with Aang, I'll make that deal with you," Sokka and Katara shook hands and went inside. Suki was on the couch watching TV.

"Hey you two, how did everything go?" Her tone went to concern once she saw how glum they both looked.

Sokka rubbed his eye while he yawned again, "Dad's fine, he got just grazed on the shoulder, nothing he can't handle. Mom just freaked out."

Suki smiled, "Well that's good, but why do you guys look like you've been through hell?"

"We're just tired, it's been a long emotional roller coaster ride of a day," Katara told her as she climbed the stairs, "Tell Aang to come up to my room when he gets here."

"Oh yeah, what happened with Aang? Are they going to press charges against him?" Suki asked Sokka as sat down by her.

"Well from what I'm expecting…" Sokka's voice faded as Katara went into her room. She instantly disrobed, not bothering to turn on the light, and got into her cold bed. Katara moved her arms and legs on the sheets in attempt to warm up the bed, which, after awhile it did. Aang crossed her mind again, she hoped nothing had happened to him in the jail. The worst he could get was beat up, it wasn't like he would be raped or anything. She shook her head at the thought, trying to get it out of her mind. Katara grabbed one of the many pillows on her bed and snuggled with it, imagining that it was Aang. His scent was on the pillow, so she buried her face in it and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"So the guy that shot Katara's Dad was supposed to be in jail?" Aang asked Zuko.<p>

"Yeah, how did you not see him? There is only one jail in uptown," Zuko told him.

He shrugged, "Maybe they were in downtown. There is another one there."

"You got a point there…or maybe the cops are just too stupid to book real criminals," Toph laughed.

Aang chuckled a little bit, "So how is Katara doing? With the attempted shooting of her father and me being thrown into jail, it must be a busy day for her."

"From what I can tell, all she wants is to see you. I kind of took the wind out of her sails when I said I was getting you," Zuko said. He stopped in front of Katara's house. "Well here you go man, I'm sure Haru is going to want to talk to you first thing tomorrow."

He nodded, "Yeah, he'll also try to bake me an apology cake again…hopefully this time he will know the difference between icing and miracle whip. Good night you two."

"Night Aang," They both said as he got out and shut the door. Zuko drove off as Aang got to the steps of the house and knocked softly. Sokka opened the door and instantly pulled him into a hug.

"Thank god you're in one piece man," Sokka cheered, "Katara has been worried about you."

Aang struggled in his grip, "Oh okay, well can you let out of your bear hug so I can actually see her?" Sokka realized that Aang was turning blue and let him go. "Thanks, dude, you'll never guess who I met in jail."

"Criminals?"

"No-"

"Prostitutes?"

"Sokka, no-"

"Officers?"

"God damn it Sokka! Shut up for a second!" Aang nearly yelled. "I met the drummer from 'Unholy Forest'."

Sokka's eyes went wide as Suki came over, "What is an unholy forest?"

He turned to his girlfriend, "Suki, 'Unholy Forest' is one of the biggest bands in town, above us. They only play secret shows."

"I thought you guys were the biggest band," Suki said.

Aang shook his head, "Well, we're the biggest band that actually has public shows, but if you count EVERY type of band here, 'Unholy Forest' is the biggest."

"Well what was he like?" Sokka happily asked, he begun jumping up and down, waiting for an answer.

"He's cool, can I tell you about it tomorrow? I just want to get some sleep." Aang told him as he went past the couple and to the stairs.

"Before you go up there Aang," He sighed and turned back towards Sokka. "You and my sister can't have sex tonight. She and I shook on it."

Aang wanted to throw something at him, "Stop messing with my personal life Sokka, I will be with your sister anyway we want."

"If I can't have sex tonight, neither can you," Sokka crossed his arms and smiled, thinking he had one the fight.

Suki put her hands on her hips, "What did you and your sister shake on Sokka?" His eyes went wide, realizing the mistake he made.

Aang laughed, "Have fun with that Sokka." He quietly climbed the steps as Suki quietly argued with him. Slowly, he opened the door and slid in, shutting it behind him. He could just make out Katara's body under the covers. Aang dropped his pants and took off his shirt and got into the bed. She stirred a little bit, but continued sleeping. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly on her bare shoulder, "Katara."

Her eyes fluttered open and she wrapped her arms around him, "I was so worried about you, do you know that?"

"I figured, I'm sorry to hear what happened with your father," He kissed her shoulder again, trailing up to her neck.

"It's okay, my mom just freaked out over him being grazed, but he will be fine. That reminds me, they want us to come over there tomorrow," She told him, snuggling closer to him. "I don't ever want to see you dragged away in cuffs ever again Aang."

He finally kissed her on the lips, "You'll never have to again."

* * *

><p>Haru watched with wide eyes as the band members of 'Unholy Forest' set up in the recording studio. The one that caught his eyes was the bassist. She had long chocolate brown hair, which went with her tan skin complexion. What mostly caught Haru were her blue gray eyes. He continually got lost in them. "Oh god," Zuko groaned, "Haru is in love again."<p>

Haru snapped out of his trance, "Whoa, who said I'm in love?"

"It's obvious. You're eye fucking her!" Zuko said. "You better not fuck this up for us Haru or I swear I will have Toph cut off your balls."

"And I will do it," Toph assured him, "I've been waiting for the chance to tell people I can do that."

"I won't fuck this up…but you have to agree she is cute…like a better looking Katara," Haru said as he continued to watch her as she set up tuned her bass. Aang held Katara back as she tried to get up and kill him.

Ben came out of the recording booth, "This is a nice set up you guys got here, I didn't really get to introduce myself, I'm Ben," He shook everyone's hand. Ben pointed to the guy messing with his guitar, "That's Zach." Zach waved. Ben pointed again to the other guy in the vocal booth. "That's Taylor." Then Ben got to the girl, "And that's Hikari." She waved with a warm smile.

"It's nice to actually meet you guys for real," Zuko said.

"I hope you don't mind that we are trying out your recording studio before we actually record, we just want to get a feel for it," Ben explained.

Haru waved it off, "It's cool man, anything for you guys. It's an honor just having you guys in here."

"Hey Ben, where is Zeroun?" Aang asked.

"Zeroun?" Sokka repeated.

"He's Hikari's little brother, he's in class right now, but he might come over later if we are still here," Ben explained.

Haru nodded and got up, "Hey Ben, could we, um, have a talk?" He nodded as Haru pulled him over to the stairs. "So um…what's the story on Hikari?"

Ben laughed, "Aang told me about you, I knew you would be interested in her, unfortunately, she's not your type."

He started to walk away, but Haru stopped him, "Wait wait, what do you mean not my type?"

"She doesn't give it up man, she's still a virgin."

"That's what I need man, I don't want to be with those kind of girls anymore, I just want a girl that won't use me for my money," Haru explained.

Ben nodded while listening, "Well I'll tell you this much man…you guys are letting us use your recording studio, so we owe you one. Don't jump the gun on showing you like her, just be a gentlemen and get to know her. But if you fuck with her…I'm sure Aang told you the reason I was in lock up." He went back into the recording booth as Haru felt a chill run down his spin.

"You guys need anything before they start? Aang? Anything?" Haru asked.

Aang sighed, "No Haru and if you get a cake, make sure you don't bake it…"

"Okay, we're ready," Taylor said through the mic.

Aang went to the controls, "Okay, whenever you guys are ready…"

Taylor counted off before Ben and Zach started playing:

_**Taylor**__: I'm just a step away  
>I'm just a breath away<br>Losin' my faith today  
><em>_**Hikari**__:(Fallin' off the edge today)_

_**Taylor**__: I am just a man  
>Not superhuman<br>__**Hikari**__:(I'm not superhuman)  
><em>_**Taylor: **__Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war_  
><em>Just another family torn<strong><br>Hikari:**__(Falling from my faith today)  
>Just a step from the edge<br>Just another day in the world we live  
><em>

_[Chorus]  
>I need a hero to save me now<br>I need a hero (__**Hikari**__: save me now)  
>I need a hero to save my life<br>A hero'll save me (__**Hikari**__: just in time)_

_I've gotta fight today_  
><em>To live another day<em>  
><em>Speakin' my mind today<em>  
>(<em><strong>Hikari<strong>__: My voice will be heard today)_

_I've gotta make a stand_  
><em>But I am just a man<em>  
>(<em><strong>Hikari<strong>__: I'm not superhuman)  
>My voice will be heard today<em>

_It's just another war_  
><em>Just another family torn<em>  
>(<em><strong>Hikari<strong>__: My voice will be heard today)  
>It's just another kill<br>The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

_[Chorus]_

_I need a hero to save my life_  
><em>I need a hero just in time<em>  
><em>Save me just in time<em>  
><em>Save me just in time<em>

_**Both**__: Who's gonna fight for what's right  
>Who's gonna help us survive<br>We're in the fight of our lives  
>(<em>_**Hikari**__: And we're not ready to die)_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak_  
><em>Who's gonna make 'em believe<em>  
><em>I've got a hero<em> (_**Hikari**__: I've got a hero)  
>Livin' in me<em>

_I'm gonna fight for what's right_  
><em>Today I'm speaking my mind<em>  
><em>And if it kills me tonight<em>  
>(<em><strong>Hikari<strong>__: I will be ready to die)_

_**Taylor**__: A hero's not afraid to give his life  
><em>_**Both**__: A hero's gonna save me just in time_

_[Chorus]_

_I need a hero_  
><em>Who's gonna fight for what's right<em>  
><em>Who's gonna help us survive<em>

_**Taylor**__: I need a hero  
><em>_**Both**__: Who's gonna fight for the weak  
>Who's gonna make 'em believe<br>I need a hero  
>I need a hero<em>

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

Haru turned to Zuko, "Okay, I'm in love."

* * *

><p>Aang's heart pounded in his chest as he and Katara walked to her house. "Relax Aang. You've met my parent's before."<p>

"Relax? I'm perfectly fine," He lied.

"Oh really? Then why your palms are sweating?" Katara held up their intertwined hands. She wiped his sweat off her hands on him.

"Okay, I'm just a little bit nervous. It's only because this is the first time I'm coming over as your boyfriend. I'm sure they aren't really happy about your boyfriend going to jail last night." He admitted. Katara's face went a little white and she turned away from him for a second. "Katara…what aren't you telling me?"

She turned back to him, nervously smiled and chuckled a little bit. "Well that's kind of a funny story, well…I kinda didn't tell them…we're…together."

His eyes narrowed at her, "So you haven't told you parent's that we are together? Why is that Katara?"

Katara shrugged, "Well…it just never came up?"

"That's cold Katara…" Aang said.

"I'm sorry I never told them okay? I will tell them tonight, I promise," She held his hand, "We can even have make up sex tonight."

His face was still cold as he thought it over, then smiled, "Well that does sound great." She laughed as she grabbed on to his arm and laid her head against his shoulder. They continued down the road until they got to her house, she let go of his arm and opened the door and they both walked in.

"Mom! We're here!" Katara shouted as they entered the house. From the door way, straight forward was the hallway to the big and white living room. They walked to the living room to see Suki sitting on the couch talking to Kya.

"Honey," Kya smiled, "How did you sleep last night?"

"Good, where's Dad?" She asked.

Kya looked down the hallway to the rooms, then the joining kitchen, and lastly the giant glass door. "Oh, he's out there grilling with Sokka." She then noticed Aang standing to her side, "Aang! How great it is to see you. I heard about last night, I'm so sorry to hear about that."

He smiled as she came over and gave him a hug, "Thanks, but it's not a big deal, I was just protecting a friend. I heard about what happened to Hakoda last night, how has he been?"

"Good, it's as if nothing happened," Kya reported with a smile.

"That's because he's been shot before Mom," Katara added, "It's just like a paper cut to him."

Kya softly smiled, "Aang, why don't you join the guys outside, we are going to have some girl talk."

"Okay," He smiled and went outside.

She watched as Aang shut the door and looked at Katara, "Come sit honey, we have much to discuss." Katara looked at Suki who mouthed 'leave' , but she sat down anyways. "Here, have some white wine your father bought." Kya poured into a glass and handed it to Katara.

Katara eyed the glass for a second, "Okay Mom, what's going on, the last time you gave me alcohol you told me you two were kicking me out of the house. You know what, let me drink some before you tell me the news."

She tipped the glass back, "We've set you up on a blind date." Katara spit out the wine.

"YOU WHAT?"

**I know, another cliff hanger? I'm a huge dick, i know lol. But hey, i have to do something to keep you all here now don't i? I hope you all liked it, especially the owners of the OCs, because I did my best to try to get there characters perfect. Also, they're going to be in multi-chapters, so you'll get to know them. If any of you were wondering, 'Hikari' is 'Dawn', you know, from Pokemon. I just thought the name sounded cool and Avatar-like. The songs i chose for this chapter were "Dear God" by Avenged Sevenfold and "Hero" by Skillet. I recommend both songs, but again, it's my opinion, you can like whatever you want :) Preview of Next Chapter: Haru makes his advances on Hikari, Katara's 'blind date' makes an apperence, and Toph gives Zuko a surprise.**

-**SubDelbub**


	7. The Repaying a Debt Text

**Howdy everyone! I'm back again with another chapter for you all. Surprisingly, there isn't any music in this chapter, but there is some sexual content in here, but not much. Also this was going to be a bigger chapter, but I had to cut it off at a point because I have to make you guys come back don't I? Anyways, I brought more light on Hikari and Zeroun...i didn't really have time for Ben, but again, that's what the next chapter is for :D. Hope you all like it...**

"Oh Katara, you spit wine on my carpet," Kya got up to get her cleaning supplies. Katara was still in shock from her mother's news.

Suki put a hand on her shoulder, "I tried to tell you."

"S-She set me up o-on a _blind date_?" Katara said the last two words in disgust. Suki nodded, "How could she do this to me?"

"Well _someone _obviously didn't tell her parents about the 6 foot 3 inches, shaggy haired and apparently great lover that currently has taken your boyfriend job position," Suki poured herself some wine. "You'll never guess who it is…" Kya came back into the room and started to clean up Katara's mess.

"Mom…who in the hell did you set me up with?" Katara demanded.

Kya stopped cleaning for a moment, "Katara! Don't use that kind of language!"

"I'm in my 20's Mom; I'm the perfect age for this kind of language. Who in the…_heck_ did you set me up with?" Katara questioned again.

Her mother finished cleaning, "Well, it's that boy you use to go to High School with."

"That narrows it down to about…a lot Mom."

"He is Dave and Kate's kid, he use to follow you around everywhere," Katara's blood ran cold.

"MOM! YOU DID NOT JUST SET ME UP WITH JET! ARE YOU MENTALLY INSANE?" Katara yelled. All the guys turned and looked through the glass door to see Katara yelling at her mother, only being able to hear every other screeching word through the thick glass.

Sokka looked to his Dad, "Why's Katara yelling at Mom about her setting her up with a Jet?"

"I swear to God she just said that the Jets are insane…I thought your sister was a football fan for a second there," Hakoda laughed, flipping a burger on the grill.

Aang focused at what Katara was yelling, "I think she said…she's been set up with Jet…"

"Ooooh, that's makes a lot more sense now. Kya set up Katara and Jet on a date since she has been single for so long. It's apparently been a long time, ever since that one boy she brought home…" Hakoda said, trying to remember the last time Katara had actually brought a boy home.

"You mean Taylor? Ugh, I hate that guy," Sokka mumbled, taking a drink from his beer. Aang was still silent, wondering if he should tell Katara's father that he and Katara were now a 'thing'. "Well it's good that Katara will now have a boyfriend." Aang shot him a look to which Sokka put a finger to his own lips, as in to tell him to not say anything.

Hakoda nodded, "Well the only reason we found this kid was because Kya knows his mother from work. Apparently he went to school with you all."

Aang took a deep breath, "Yeah, he did…he actually tried to go out with Katara before."

"He did?" Sokka asked. Aang gave him a nod, "When did this happen?"

"In High School Sokka, I'm surprised you don't remember since you hovered over her love life since Middle School." Aang told him.

Hakoda laughed, "He's right Sokka, but you know what Aang? I'm surprised you and Katara didn't become an item."

Aang again shot Sokka a look then looked back at Hakoda, "I guess her and I are just better being friends for now."

"Well I would rather you be taking my little girl out, you seem like a good guy. Unfortunately my wife doesn't feel the same way," Hakoda informed him. Aang looked over at Sokka who just nodded. He understood now why Sokka hadn't told him.

"Why doesn't Kya like me?"

Hakoda scratched the back of his head, but winced a little, remembering his injury, "Well it's not like she doesn't _like _you. It's just that…well, the whole jail thing."

Aang groaned, "The charges were dropped and I was protecting Haru, it's not like I assaulted anyone."

"I understand Aang, you were doing what a friend does," He patted him on the back, "But my wife just doesn't understand the difference between protecting a friend and trying to kill someone."

The sliding glass door opened, "Aang, can I talk to you for a second?" Katara asked. She didn't let him answer as she dragged him into the house. Aang saw Kya and Suki in the kitchen, their conversation was down to a hushed tone. She dragged him down the hallway into her old room, which was now a study. Katara shut the door behind them and took a breath, "Aang, there's something I need to tell you…"

"You have a date with Jet." Aang answered for her.

"How did you know that?"

He smiled, "Katara, I'm sure China knows by the way you were yelling honey."

She groaned, "I don't want to do it Aang…" Aang pulled her into a hug as she pouted. "I want to go on a date with you."

"We would be able to if your mom didn't like me."

"You heard about that?" Katara asked.

"Yeah," Aang replied.

"I'm sorry Aang, one day she will see how much I care about you," She rested her head against his chest. "Aang, we've known each other for a long time right?"

"Mhmm," He answered.

It was silent for a minute before she spoke again, "So this relationship is just kind of built on top of our already good friendship right?"

"I guess."

"So like, us right now is like…a year into an actual relationship?"

"Sure."

He could sense that she was nervous about something…something big. "And you wouldn't judge me about anything? Like anything I would say?"

"Katara, just say what you need to say."

"Okay, I…I, uh…um…I love you."

* * *

><p>Zuko practiced his chords for the bands next performance when Toph came down the stairs. She wore tight fitting jeans and a lime green tank top with a black skull and cross bones across her chest. "Zuko," Toph said getting his attention. "Stop being Captain Emo down here and come up stairs, I don't like being boyfriend-less up there."<p>

"One second Toph, I'm trying to get this song down." Zuko told her, silently cursing when he messed up again.

"What song are you guys going to play next?" She asked, sitting down next to him on the couch.

He hit one more note before looking up at her, "It's Paralyzer by Finger Eleven."

"I've never heard of that song," Toph said.

Zuko paused for a second, "You've never heard of Paralyzer?" She shook her head, "There is no fucking way you haven't heard of Paralyzer Toph, when it was popular it played on the radio like EVERY day."

She shrugged, "I don't listen to the radio. You should know this by now Sparky."

"Stop calling me Sparky Toph," He growled at her.

Toph laughed, "What are you going to do about it? Break up with me because I call you by a pet name?"

Zuko knew he was beat, he wouldn't do anything in particular to Toph if she continued to call him that name, but that didn't mean he liked it. Then an idea popped into his head, "Fine, you keep calling me Sparky, I get to call you 'Princess' when we are in bed."

A look of disgust came over her face, "Ew, no you're not. I'm not into that girly kind of crap Zuko."

"And I'm not into my nickname you continue to keep calling me, but it looks like we don't really get what we want do we?" Zuko asked.

Toph huffed in defeat as Zuko basked in the feeling of finally winning a fight. "Fine, you don't get your present."

He looked at her, "You got me a present? For what?"

"It's been exactly 5 years that you and the band have been together, so I just thought I would get you a little something for the occasion…but since you're going to be a butt head about this," She stood up and started to walk away before Zuko grabbed her.

"Fine fine, I'm sorry, what did you get me?" He asked.

Toph smirked evilly, instantly making Zuko regret not sticking to his guns. "Well it's kind of a two part gift for you. Now, can you guess the first part?"

"Is it sex?"

"Well that's a given Hun, but no, the first part of the gift is that I talked to my dad, when you guys go on tour, you'll get a fully furnished and tech'ed out tour bus," Toph told him.

Zuko's face lit up, "No way!" He picked her up and spun her around. "You are the best Toph."

"Okay, put me down before I get sick," She pleaded. He did as he was told and she smoothed out her shirt. "Now, the second part of the gift is more for you. It's waiting at your house right now."

He groaned, "Please don't tell me you got a hold of my sister and got her to come to town."

Toph scoffed, "That bitch? No way, she hates me and the feeling is mutual between us. I got you a new guitar."

"Toph…you didn't get me the BC Rich Mick 7 Warlock Electric Guitar did you?" He asked. She just smiled, "My God Toph you are the best girlfriend on the planet."

"That's not even the best part…I even got your name on the neck," She told him.

His jaw dropped, "I think I'm in love with you."

"I think I'm in love with me too," Toph laughed and then gasped as she felt his hand go down her pants. "Zuko, not now, what if someone comes down stairs and finds us?"

"Isn't that the fun part?" He asked, starting to rub her dampening underwear.

Toph bit her lip as he continued to pleasure her, "Fine, but just hurry up." His fingers pushed harder into her mound, "Oh Zuko!"

* * *

><p>"You what?" Aang asked. He and Katara were still standing in her old room, still in each other's arms. After her 'big reveal' he was still stunned he had heard those words come from her lips. She shifted slightly in his arms, not knowing if she should say it again or bail.<p>

"Never mind, I'll just-" Katara tried to move away from him. She looked into his still shocked face.

"J-just say it again," He told her. "I just want to hear it."

"I-I love you…" She repeated. Katara watched as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, a smile came across his lips. "Aang…?"

Aang gave her a soft kiss and rested his forehead against hers, "I love you too Katara. I just wanted to hear you say it again."

"Thanks a lot for that, you scared the shit out of me, I thought you were going to say you didn't love me," Katara mumbled.

He smiled warmly and kissed her again, "Now why wouldn't I love you? I've loved you for so long."

"What do you love about me?"

"I love how you get so worried about me. I love that you are so grown up already and don't get into bullshit things like other girls do. I love that when you sleep, you grab onto me like your life depended on it. And the thing I love the most about you is that whenever you look me in the eyes, my heart still skips a beat." He told her. "What do you love about me?" Katara continued to stare at him, her heart ready to burst from all his love. "Katara? Are you okay?"

"Yeah…it's just no one has said anything like that to me…ever," Her voice was barely a whisper. If she could, she could die happy in his arms right there.

"Katara?" Sokka's voice called. "Where are you?"

"We're in here Sokka," Aang called.

The door opened and Sokka popped his head in, "What are you two doing in here…alone?"

"We're just having a talk, you know, things couples do," Aang joked. "What's up Sokka?"

"Well, Katara's 'date' is here." Katara instantly snapped out of her love trance and saw red.

"WHAT?" She angrily whispered. "What the fuck is Jet doing here?"

He shrugged, "I guess Mom invited him to dinner and he is going to take you to a movie tonight."

Before Katara could open her mouth, Aang covered it with his hand making Katara's angry protests against the date were muffled. "Okay, we'll be out in a little bit." Aang told him. He nodded and shut the door.

He took his hand away and Katara turned to him, "I'm not going out on a date with him Aang. There is no effing way!"

"Well of course there is no 'f' in way, but that's not the point here," He joked, Katara stopped herself from laughing at his lame joke as he went on, "But you want to make your mom happy don't you? If you just go on this date with him and you figure that you don't like him-"

"That's because I don't like him," Katara interrupted.

"Okay like I was saying…you know you that you don't like him after the date. Tell your mom that there just wasn't any chemistry. Everyone wins, Jet gets a pity date, your mom is happy and of course I end up with you at the end of the night," Aang finished.

She thought it over for a second, "What if he tries to make a move on me like in High School?"

"Then tell him to fuck off of course."

"But what if he tries to over-power me?" Katara asked.

Aang laughed, "Do you really think he will try to rape you on the first date?"

"Aang! Stop laughing, this is a serious question!" She told him.

He put up his hands in defense, "Fine, Sokka and I will watch over your date tonight, how about that?"

"I'm doing no such thing!" Sokka's voice came from behind the door. Katara hit the door causing a yelp of pain come from her brother. "Ow!"

"Stop listening to our conversation Sokka!" Katara shouted. "Fine, I will go, if you go along, but you can't have Jet know you're there. It'll get back to my Mom somehow and she will make me go on another date with him."

"How do you know she will do that…never mind, I think she actually would do something like that." Aang said. "Anyways, let's go out there, eat dinner then you can get the date over with."

She sighed, "Fine, but you owe me one."

An idea popped into Aang's head. "Oh of course Katara." He pulled out his phone.

**Aang: Remember how you owe me one? I'm going to need your help**

* * *

><p>Hikari browsed on Haru's computer while Zach was done in the studio doing his guitar tracks. "So Hikari," She turned her head to see Haru, leaning up against the computer table, a single rose in his hand. "Would you like a rose?" He handed it to her.<p>

She looked at it, them him, "Sure, thanks Haru." Hikari took it from his hand and went back to the computer.

"Tell me about yourself," He pulled up a chair by her.

Hikari turned back to him, "You really want to know about me?" Haru nodded. "First off, I'm going to tell you right now, I'm not going to sleep with you. I'm not that kind of girl…"

"I'm not here to try to sleep with you," Haru laughed, "I just want to get to know you. Is there anything wrong with me wanting to know what a pretty girl is like?"

She blushed a little bit, "No…well, my brother is Zeroun, if you didn't know. I play bass and I love music. Also, I'm a little crazy…"

"What do you mean you're crazy?"

Hikari looked around them and pulled a pair of black plastic rimmed glasses and put them on, "I like to wear these glasses to feel smart, like my brother…he likes to say I'm crazy for wearing them."

"Those are those 3D glasses you get in the movies aren't they?" She nodded, a little embarrassed of the glasses. "I do that to all of my glasses as soon as the movie is over. It makes me feel like a hipster." Hikari started to laugh.

"Well then Hipster Haru, tell me about _yourself_," Hikari asked.

He smiled, "My dad is what people call 'a lawyer of the earth'. Whenever a company is ruining a part of the earth with illegal dumping of radioactive waste or something like that, he's the first lawyer they call. Because of him, I'm able to live life without working and live in this house. Even though I get all my stuff paid for, I don't let it get to my head. Other than that, I'm a pretty average guy…that also happens to be the lead singer of a popular band in town."

She laughed again, "You know, you're a pretty funny guy."

"I try my best," He smiled. "I would stay here and chat some more but I need to go help Zach, I'm pretty sure he's done recording." Haru got up and went to the studio.

"Yo sis, where you at?" Zeroun's voice came from the hallway. He came out to the main room and saw her. "Hey, what are you doing here alone? Shouldn't you be playing?"

She shook her head, "No, Zach is recording his tracks right now. We decided to go with a more professional sounding recording."

He came and sat down by his sister, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"There's something…different about you…" He said, Zeroun looked at her closer. "Oooooh, I know what it is now."

She turned from him, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You were talking to that Haru guy weren't you?" He accused, "You like him don't you!"

Hikari hit him on the shoulder, "Shut up! I don't like him. I've dealt with guys like him before Zeroun, all he wants is to have sex with me and I'm not into that kind of stuff."

"Oh really? Well Ben told me he actually isn't looking for that. Apparently he's tired of all that bull shit with girls being fake to him, sleeping with him just for his money." Zeroun told her.

Hikari scoffed, "And you believe him?"

"Would a guy who tries to sleep with anything that walks telling another guy that he has feelings and wants a girl to share those feelings with? Yeah, sis, he REALLY is a player," Zeroun laughed. "I know what I'm talking about, I'm a genius after all…"

She sighed, "Why are you in such a rush to get me into a relationship?"

"I'm in no rush, I'm just saying that you should give him a chance. You like to have nice relationships with good guys and Haru wants to be a good guy," He explained, "Plus, if you two get together, I can go to their shows and be part of their entourage and possible hook up with a hot girl."

Hikari shoved her brother playfully, "Oh shut it. You shouldn't be in a rush to lose your virginity."

"Who said anything about me losing my virginity? I already did," Zeroun smiled and ran off.

"Dammit Zeroun! I told you to stay away from my friends!" She shouted and chased after him.

* * *

><p>Katara sighed as she looked at her outfit in the mirror. Dinner hadn't gone as well as she planned. Kya had purposely sat her and Jet together on one side of the table. She would have gone crazy if Aang hadn't sat on the other side of her, holding her hand under the table. Jet had hit on her the whole dinner and Katara nearly gagged at every cheesy line he used on her. She had made the excuse that she needed to get properly dressed for the date to get away from Jet long enough. Aang had gone home so it was only her and Suki in the house. Katara slipped out of the special underwear she had on for Aang, but she didn't want to spoil the special meaning of them by wearing them on a date with Jet. "Katara, I know you don't like going on a date with Jet but you should totally wear this blue-" Suki came into the room but stopped as soon as she saw that Katara had no panties on. Katara covered herself up and Suki covered her eyes. "I'm so sorry Katara, I didn't know you were panty less…or hairless…"<p>

"Suki, what do you want?" She seethed, holding a pillow in front of her nether regions.

Suki extended her arm with a blue dress in it, still looking away. "I was going to see if you wanted to wear this dress tonight." Katara waddled over with the pillow and took the dress from her hands. "Sorry again." Suki apologized and then left. She growled as she dropped the pillow, hoping no one else would barge in. A ringing caught her attention, she looked at her phone but it wasn't going off, it was her computer. Aang was video calling her on 'Skype'. She hit 'Answer with Video' and moved the camera so it was aimed at her face.

He appeared on the screen and her jaw dropped. Aang was dressed in a white polo, his hair was spiked up, a pair of jeans and a black metal watch. "Hey beautiful, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready, can you excuse me for a second, I'm currently panty less right now," She tried to excuse herself.

"Wait…move the camera down," He asked. Her face went completely red.

She bit her lip and looked at the door, then back to Aang, "Do I have to?"

"I'm just trying new things," He smiled, "You don't have to if you don't want to." Katara looked back at the door again. Nervously she bent the camera down showing her lower region to him. "Wow, you're getting turned on by this aren't you?" Katara looked down to see her fluids running down her leg.

"Shut up Aang," She moved the camera back up as she went to get a pair on underwear, "What do you want?"

He laughed, "I just wanted to check on you since I just got done getting ready. What movie is Jet going to be taking you to?"

" 'Apollo 18'. You can guess why already…" She grumbled, checking how her butt looked in the mirror.

"Your butt looks fine Katara," He answered like he read her mind. "I'll give you the run down on the movie so you don't get scared. They're rock spider alien thingies that make them go crazy and they all die."

Katara took off her top and put on the blue dress, smiling at how good she actually looked, "Well that's good to know, I don't want him to expect me to cling on him at scary parts. By the way, why are you dressed up? If you're going to be hiding out in the theaters, why would you need to dress up?"

He nervously scratched the back of his neck, "Well funny story…I kind of got someone to come along."

"Oh, did Sokka agree to go or did Zuko?" She asked.

He shook his head, "I, uh, asked a girl."

"So Toph?"

"Katara!" Suki shouted from downstairs, "I'm going to meet Aang, have fun on the date!"

She turned back to the computer where Aang was nervously laughing, "I asked Suki…"

**HAHA! ANOTHER Cliff Hanger, I'm such a dick! Even though this isn't as bad as the one before, I still like making those just to know someone is thinking "Oh God Dammit, now I'm going to have to wait til next time!" Which to me is good because once i start losing readers, that pretty much means I'm done. So basically, you keep reading and reviewing, the more i write :) Let's play a fun little game though, what do you think is going to happen with: 1) Katara's Date and 2) Will Hikari go out with Haru?**

**-SubDelBub**


	8. The Incriminating Text

**Here is your next chapter of LCT. Oh, also, i wanted to tell people, I have like 4-5 stories to write chapters for and college, so it's kinda hard to update a lot, other wise I'm sure this story would be on chapter 19. But anyways, enjoy this chapter :D**

Katara seethed in the theater chair. Jet had picked her up for the movie about 10 minutes ago. The whole ride over was agonizing as he probably used every cheesy line he could possibly think up. Once they got to the theater, he tried impressing her by using a 20 to pay for the tickets. Now she was sitting in the theater while Jet went and got them food. She turned back to see Aang and Suki in the back, laughing about something. Her anger rose as she watched her best friend get chummy with her boyfriend. Suki had a boyfriend and Katara knew that she would do nothing with each other, but she couldn't help but feel jealous. She pulled out her phone and opened a new text message.

**Katara: I don't like this Aang…**

She looked back up at him as he reached into his pocket and opened his phone. He looked at her then back at his phone and began texting. Her phone vibrated and she opened the message.

**Aang: The movie hasn't even started and Jet isn't even there.**

**Katara: That's not what I meant Aang**

**Aang: Katara, come on. I'm the one who is going to have to watch my girlfriend go on a date with someone who likes her, I thin**

Katara stared at the message, wondering why he cut off until her phone buzzed again.

**Aang: k this will be harder on me than you.**

**Katara: Fine…but if you and her get any closer…**

**Suki: Look alive Katara, Jet is back.**

Katara quickly put away her phone away as Jet sat down by her. "Here you go Katara," He handed her a Diet Coke. "I still don't think you need a diet drink, you already have rocking body."

She rolled her eyes, "Thanks Jet…" The lights started to go down and the previews started.

* * *

><p>"Just do it," Haru told her. Hikari shook her head, "Oh come on. You're going to have to do it sooner or later."<p>

"I don't know Haru. Do you think I'll be good at it?" She asked.

He smiled, "Of course you will be good at it. You've done it once, you can do it again."

Hikari took a deep breath, "Okay, I'm ready."

"Okay guys, let's do this." Haru sat down in the chair in front of the equipment and as Hikari went into the recording booth. Zach and Ben were in place and Sokka was filling in for Hikari. Zuko, Toph, Zeroun, Taylor and Haru were in the little room. Haru pressed the communicator button, "You all ready?" Everyone gave him a nod. "Okay, start whenever you all want to." He hit the recording button and smirked.

Zeroun looked over, "Are you recording my sister singing?" He nodded. "Either you are crazy as hell or you are the smartest black mailer on the planet."

Haru laughed, "No man, it's a kind of rare single type deal. I mean, when you listen to a popular band, you want to hear what they sounded like in the beginning, I'm just getting a head start on our popularity." The music started going and everyone got into the beat as Hikari took one last breath:

_Hikari: I'm in the business of misery__  
><em>_Let's take it from the top__  
><em>_She's got a body like an hourglass__  
><em>_That's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time  
><em>_Before we all run out  
><em>_When I thought he was mine  
><em>_She caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months__  
><em>_She finally set him free__  
><em>_I told him I can't lie__  
><em>_He was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we caught on fire  
><em>_She's got it out for me  
><em>_But I wear the biggest smile_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag__  
><em>_But I got him where I want him now__  
><em>_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag__  
><em>_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good__  
><em>_'Cause I got him where I want him now__  
><em>_And if you could then you know you would__  
><em>_'Cause God, it just feels so__  
><em>_It just feels so good_

Haru's jaw dropped, "Dude! Your sister can really sing man!"

Zeroun laughed, "Greatness runs in the family."

_Second chances they don't ever matter__  
><em>_People never change__  
><em>_Once a whore, you're nothing more__  
><em>_I'm sorry, that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness__  
><em>_We're both supposed to have exchanged__  
><em>_I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up__  
><em>_Now look this way_

_Well there's a million other girls__  
><em>_Who do it just like you__  
><em>_Looking as innocent as possible__  
><em>_To get to who_

_They want and what they like__  
><em>_It's easy if you do it right__  
><em>_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag__  
><em>_But I got him where I want him now__  
><em>_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag__  
><em>_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good__  
><em>_'Cause I got him where I want him now__  
><em>_And if you could then you know you would__  
><em>_'Cause God, it just feels so__  
><em>_It just feels so good_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true__  
><em>_And not one of them involving you__  
><em>_Just watch my wildest dreams come true__  
><em>_Not one of them involving_

"I feel like I should have paid for a ticket to this," Zuko joked.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag__  
><em>_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag__  
><em>_But I got him where I want him now__  
><em>_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag__  
><em>_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good__  
><em>_'Cause I got him where I want him now__  
><em>_And if you could then you know you would__  
><em>_'Cause God, it just feels so__  
><em>_It just feels so good…_

Haru stopped recording and hit the talk button again, "That was amazing!"

"It's your turn now Haru," Hikari said, coming out of the booth. "You promised."

Zuko laughed, "Oh Haru, you really know how to royally fuck yourself don't you?"

He flipped Zuko off, "Well me singing also includes you, so ha!" Zuko grumbled as he followed Haru in the recording booths. Ben stayed on the drums to fill in for Aang. "Okay, let's do this thing." He said as he put on his headphones. Zuko started the song and Ben came in right after.

_Haru: I hold on so nervously to me and my drink__  
><em>_I wish it was coolin' me__  
><em>_But so far has not been good, it's been shitty__  
><em>_And I feel awkward, as I should_

_This club has got to be the most pretentious thing__  
><em>_Since I thought you and me__  
><em>_Well, I am imagining a dark lit place__  
><em>_Or your place or my place_

_Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you__  
><em>_I wanna make you move because you're standin' still__  
><em>_If your body matches what your eyes can do__  
><em>_You'll probably move right through me on my way to you_

_I hold out for one more drink before I think__  
><em>_I'm lookin' too desperately__  
><em>_But so far has not been fun, I should just stay home__  
><em>_If one thing really means one_

_This club will hopefully be closed in three weeks__  
><em>_That would be cool with me__  
><em>_Well, I'm still imagining a dark lit place__  
><em>_Or your place or my place_

_Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you__  
><em>_I wanna make you move because you're standin' still__  
><em>_If your body matches what your eyes can do__  
><em>_You'll probably move right through me on my way to you_

_Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you__  
><em>_I wanna make you move because you're standin' still__  
><em>_If your body matches what your eyes can do__  
><em>_You'll probably move right through me on my way to you_

_Not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you__  
><em>_I wanna make you move because you're standin' still__  
><em>_If your body matches what your eyes can do__  
><em>_You'll probably move right through me on my way to you__  
><em>_You'll probably move right through me on my way to you__  
><em>_You'll probably move right through me on my way to you_

Once the song ended, Haru smiled, "And that's a wrap!"

* * *

><p>She sighed as Jet tried to put his arm around her again. "Hands to yourself," She whispered. Katara heard him sigh and he pulled his arm back. She crossed her arms under her chest, frustrated with the date. They weren't even half way through the movie and she couldn't help but turn back to Aang and Suki every other minute. The people a couple rows back were starting to get creeped out. Aang looked down and saw Katara quickly turn back.<p>

"Okay, she needs rescue Aang, we can't just sit here and watch her do this anymore," Suki said.

Aang tossed some popcorn into his mouth, "She'll be fine."

"Your girlfriend is going out with another guy in front of you and she doesn't like it. All you have to say is 'She'll be fine'?" Suki asked.

"If Katara cuts the date short, word will get back to her mother and she won't leave Katara alone until she goes out with him again, now which is worse, Katara staying the whole date or her going on two dates with the guy?" Aang retorted.

She thought it over for a second, "Fine, but if she gets mad, then I'm blaming you."

"Katara can't be mad at me, I'm her boyfriend, she loves me," He gave her a flashy grin. She shook her head and grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Aw Suki, do you not like spending quality time with me?"

"I'm only doing this because I owe you one," Suki told him, licking the butter from her fingers.

Aang laughed softly, trying not to disturb the other movie goers, "So what, I'm not getting lucky tonight?" Suki shot him an angry look. "Oh come on Suki, you know that's funny." She didn't break her glare. "Fine, fine. I'm sorry. I'm just trying to lighten the mood. When was the last time you and I hung out, just you and I?"

"A couple months back…when you told me I owe you one," She said.

"Don't be mad Suki," Aang smiled, "Sokka won't find out what happened that night."

Suki huffed, "He better not or this was for nothing."

Katara looked back at them again and sighed, "You getting tired? You can always lay your head on my shoulder," Jet told her.

She nearly gagged at the thought, "No Jet. I'm going to the bathroom." Katara got up and went down the wheelchair entrance.

"I'm going to follow her, make sure you keep your eyes on Jet," Suki told him, she went down the stairs, to their left. Aang put his feet up on the chair in front of him. He saw Jet get up, grab Katara's drink and walk out.

"Well this doesn't look good," Aang said to himself as he went to the stairs.

* * *

><p>Aang went into the arcade part of the theater as he watched Jet get her a refill. As soon as Jet got the drink back, he thanked the girl at the counter after hitting on her the whole time and went back towards the theater. Aang followed him closely, but not close enough for Jet to notice him. He quickly hid behind a cardboard cutout as Jet looked around him and then opened the top of the drink. Knowing exactly what he was doing, Aang got up and walked towards Jet as he dropped a powder in the drink and put the top on. Jet went back towards the theater door but Aang softly put his hand on the back of his neck steering him the other way, "You and I need to have a talk," Aang told him.<p>

Jet glanced back a little, "Aang? What are you doing here?" He didn't answer him as brought him to the men's bathroom and shoved him a little, almost making him drop the drink. "Whoa man, you almost made me drop Katara's drink."

"I know what you put in there Jet," Aang said, "You were going to drug Katara."

Jet scoffed, "You're out of your mind man."

"If you aren't trying to drug Katara, take a drink of the soda." Aang suggested.

He laughed, "Fine," Jet took the lid of and took a drink of the soda. "There, happy?"

Aang nodded, "Yeah, because unlike you, I know you didn't stir the drink, so a majority of the powder you put in Katara's drink will still be at the top of the drink."

Jet blew him off, "Whatever man," He started to leave when he stumbled a little.

"I give you about one more minute," Aang said. Jet turned around to say something, but he stumbled more, the drink fell from his hand, conveniently into a trash can. He tried to come after Aang, but he fell and was out cold. He walked over to Jet and picked him up around his waist from behind. Aang grunted, realizing how much Jet weighed. Only being able to lift Jet up to his waist, Aang moved slowly over to one of the stalls. He heard the door open and Aang turned to see a guy walk into the bathroom and freeze in his tracks. Aang realized the position they were both in: Jet's waist level with Aang's, Jet bent over and Aang behind him. "This isn't what it looks like. I'm just trying to get him into the bathroom stall because he's drugged." The man slowly left the bathroom. Aang silently cursed, realizing what he said just made it worse. Finally making it to the stall, he sat Jet on the toilet and shut the door. He smoothed out his polo and walked out of the bathroom and saw Katara and Suki walking towards the theater. Aang came up behind them and put his arms around both of them, "Let's get out of here."

Katara looked back at him and smiled, "I would love to."

"What about Jet?" Suki asked.

"I just took care of him, now let's go before I'm charged with rape in a public bathroom," Aang told them as they walked towards the exit.

* * *

><p>Ben flipped through a rock magazine, his feet up on his coffee table as he relaxed on his couch. Zeroun was at the coffee table doing his homework. Zach came into the room and sat down on the couch and sighed, "I am beat."<p>

"I swear to god when you joined the band you told us your name was Zach," Ben said, not turning from the magazine.

"Oh ha, ha," Zach sarcastically laughed, "I'm tired from playing at Haru's today."

"Well we got a lot of time for recording, I'm surprised we got as much in as we did," Ben turned a page. "I think Haru is the best person we have worked with."

"That's because he isn't shouting at you guys to get it down perfect," Zeroun said.

Ben lowered his magazine, "Do you like Haru?"

Zeroun nodded, "Yeah, he's a cool dude."

"Even though he has his eyes on your sister?" Ben asked.

He shrugged, "He seems like an okay guy, maybe he'll finally be the guy that my sister can settle down with."

Zach laughed, "Dude, we met the guy just today, he could be a serial killer/rapist for all we now and you're already offering your sister up?"

Zeroun finished the problem he was on and looked up, "I can go looking for other recording studios that will allow us to record and eat there for free if you want."

Zach and Ben looked at each and then back to him, "Hikari is going to have to take one for the team."

"What about me?" Hikari asked as she came into the room. She had a small mirror in hand as she did her make-up.

"We decided that we are letting you get killed and raped by Haru so we can continue to record at his place," Ben uninterestedly told her as he flipped another page.

"Whoa, why wasn't I in this band decision, I'm not being murdered, let alone raped," Hikari said, finishing her eye shadow.

Zach laughed again, "We were just saying if Haru turned out to be a murder/rapist, since he likes you, you're going to have to take one for the team in case he wants to do that to you."

"Wow you guys are great band mates," She sarcastically said, walking back to her room, "All Haru wants is sex from me and I'm not going to give it to him."

"I told you already sis, he wants a real relationship from you," Zeroun yelled back to her room as he put away his school stuff.

Ben turned the last page, "Just give him a shot Hikari, if he says he wants to change, then he wants to change. Plus if you are sleeping with him, he could use the studio whenever we want."

She came back out with her fake glasses on and her bass in one of her hands, "You guys shouldn't be just hanging out with Haru just for his recording studio."

"We aren't, he's a cool guy," Zach said, "He just happens to have a studio that we would like to use."

Zeroun laughed at his sister, "You're crazy." She pulled off the glasses and stuck her tongue out at him, "I don't care how many times you wear those at the shows, you will still look stupid."

"Well Haru does it too," Hikari instantly put her hand over her mouth.

Zeroun, Ben and Zach all started laughing, "Haru and Hikari, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She stormed out of the room with a beet red face.

* * *

><p>Katara opened her eyes and closed them immediately. The rays from the sun blinded her and she rubbed her eyes. She remembered that she and Aang crashed at her place the night before. She threw the blanket over her face and sighed. Aang chest was right there to comfort her, much too her approval. Katara snuggled into him and tried going back to sleep. "Katara…" She looked up, but Aang was still asleep. Knowing his voice, she watched him for a second. "Katara…" He muttered again. A smile crept on her face. He was dreaming about her. Katara moved herself over his body and laid on him. Aang didn't seem to notice her weight on him and continued sleeping. She placed a soft kiss on his chest before trying to sleep again. Before she could fall asleep, she felt something between her legs. Katara pushed herself up and saw Aang's hardening penis through his shorts. She started to grind against him and she let out a deep moan. His lips hit hers and his hand went to the back of her head. Aang flipped her over on the bed and she let out a little yelp. He pulled the blankets over them both, as in to cut them off from the world. "I can get use to waking up like that." Katara pulled him into another kiss. Her head started to swim, either from the lack of oxygen she was getting from the long kiss or the kiss itself. His hands went under her shirt and pulled it up past her breasts. He released her from the kiss and went to her newly exposed skin. Aang bit roughly on her nipple, she softly cried out. "Too rough?"<p>

"Just a little," She pulled off the rest of her shirt, "Just be careful with the rest."

Aang laughed, "I would like to have sex, but I don't think I can take the same damage that I got last time."

Katara sighed, "Fine…you know, for someone who got out of jail, you really don't seem to want to have sex."

"I was in county for like 3 hours at the most Katara," He said, getting up from the bed. Aang looked at his phone. "What the hell…"

She rolled over on her side and laid her head against her hand, "What?"

"I forgot that 'Unholy Forest' had a gig last night and Haru sent me a picture of them after the show," He told her. Aang handed her the phone and Katara covered her mouth in shock.

* * *

><p>Ben opened his bedroom door and scratched his stubble as he walked out into the living room. The place was totally trashed. He looked around what looked like the remains of a twister going through the place. Ben scowled as he pulled his drums sticks out the aquarium, "People have no fucking respect man." He continued through the house, stepping over some people who were still asleep. Finally making it to the kitchen, he opened the fridge to see Zeroun fast asleep in there. "Zeroun, what the fuck are you doing in the fridge?" Ben asked and he shook him awake. Zeroun yawned as he opened his eyes and looked around him.<p>

"What the fuck am I doing in the fridge?" He asked.

"I just asked you," Ben laughed. "Good thing this is our beer fridge and the real one is out in the garage."

Zeroun rubbed his shoulders, trying to generate some heat, "What the hell happened last night?"

He shrugged, "Hell if I know. All I remember is hooking up with this one girl…fuck I forgot her name."

"I'm in the same boat as you man," Zeroun laughed.

Ben hit him on the shoulder, "Shut up and stop your lying. You wouldn't have sex with any girl as long as Hikari is here."

"Speaking of which, I wonder if she hooked up with Haru last night," Zeroun laughed. A pile of empty beer cans moved and Haru's head popped out of it.

"What the…" Haru groaned as got out of the pile of empties, "Now that's just a dick move."

"I'm guessing you didn't hook up with my sister then?" Zeroun asked.

Haru shook his head, "I told you guys, I'm in it for the long haul. I'm not going to try to sleep with her and I'm going to treat her like a lady…plus I've known her for," He looked at his watch, "Holy shit its noon."

Ben stretched, "Damn it was a good party then."

Haru rubbed his head, "I hope you all don't mind, but I need to party and run. I'm going to go hang out with the guys, cut your stuff together. You all should head over later today."

"It's no problem man," Ben and him bumped fists. "You do what you got to do." Haru and Zeroun bumped fists also. "Oh, and don't forget Sokka."

Haru paused, "Wait, Sokka was here last night?" Ben nodded. His went white, "Oh shit…I remember something about last night."

Zeroun laughed, "You hooked up with someone didn't you! Oh that's going to cost you some points with my sister."

"Someone hooked up…but it wasn't me. Where was the last place you saw Sokka?" Haru asked.

"Um, I think he was in my room," Zeroun told him. Haru went straight to the room, the other guys in tow. He opened the door and groaned. "What is it…" They all looked in and gasped. Sokka, who was clearly naked under the bed sheets, was in bed…with another girl.

Haru dropped against the wall outside the room and softly hit his head against the wall, "Fuck fuck fuck, this is not good." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and found some texts awaiting him.

**Zuko: Dude…..**

**Toph: I'm not telling Suki about this one…**

**Teo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

He looked at his sent messages and groaned again, "I sent a picture of Sokka and her making out last night."

Ben ran his fingers through his hair, "Fuck dude…who is that girl anyways?"

"His ex-girlfriend...Yue."

**And the drama/cliffhangers continue. The songs i picked her are 'Misery Business' by Paramore and 'Paralyzer' by Finger Eleven. I personally like Paralyzer but i don't really listen to Paramore (Though the instrumental kicks ass in my opinion). Anyways, i hope you all liked it, please leave a review, it tells me that people are actually reading and liking how the story is going. Fun Question: What did Aang see/catch Suki doing/ help with/ etc. that one night she owed Aang one?**

**-SubDelBub**


	9. The Incriminating Text Pt 2

**Happy late Thanksgiving everyone, I tried to get this out before Thanksgiving ended, but obviously i didn't lol. I just wanted to say I'm thankful for all you great readers, seriously, you guys are awesome. Now to talk about the story and the concerns/questions you all have: Concern/Question 1: Is Jet going to get more of a beating. Yes, yes he is, just not in this chapter. Concern/Q 2 (Mainly for Ashley Barbosa): Why did Katara have Taylor take her virginity instead of Aang? I won't bring up how she lost it, but i can tell you, she didn't lose it to Taylor. And of course the main answer from yesterday, Suki cheated...well...you're about to see if you're right :D**

"Well I'm not telling her," Katara stated, "The last person she needs to hear it from is from the sister of her boyfriend."

Aang scoffed, "And me telling her is any better? I'm sure she's going to have the same reaction Katara. What is she going to do when I tell her? Thank me? 'Oh well thanks Aang for telling me my boyfriend slept with his ex, here's $100!'"

"Well one of us is going to have to tell her Aang, she'll kill both of us if we knew we didn't tell her," Katara said.

"So it's either get killed now…or get killed later…I like later, at least we could have sex one last time before she kills us," Aang joked.

"If you tell her, I will give you a free milkshake at work today," She offered with a giant smile.

Aang gave a look, "Did you seriously just offer me a milkshake to do your dirty business?"

"It's on your phone, not mine." Aang grabbed Katara's phone.

"Huh, a message from Haru, I wonder what that could be," Aang said sarcastically as he tossed her the phone. She silently cursed. "Fine, I'll go tell her, but you owe me big time." He got up from the bed and went out into the hallway. Taking a deep breath, he quietly turned the knob to her door. Unlike Katara's, Suki's room was dark and smelled of pine. Aang made sure not to trip over the stuff in her room, including Sokka's stuff. For sharing a room together, Suki and Sokka were not as dirty as he would have thought. He could make out her body underneath the covers, sprawled out. "Suki" Aang whispered, shaking her slightly. He knelt down by her bed and shook her again. What Aang didn't expect was her hand coming up and smacking him in the face as she sat up. "Ow!" He cried out as she rubbed her eyes.

"Aang, what are you doing in my room?" She asked.

Aang rubbed his eye, "Well my original intent wasn't trying to get smacked in the fucking face. God that hurt." He said as he got up. "I need to tell you something, but you cannot freak out like that."

"What is it Aang?" Suki sat up in the bed and patted the spot next to her.

Knowing better, Aang continued to stand, "Well I received a picture from the party after 'Unholy Forest's' performance."

"And?"

He pulled out his phone and opened up the picture, "Well…look for yourself." She sighed and took the phone from him. Aang took one step back when he saw the expression on her face.

* * *

><p>Sokka yawned, not opening his eyes. He felt around the bed and felt the familiar warmth and scooted closer to it. He felt the silky hair tickle his face and he breathed in the scent. Vanilla. He opened his eyes to see white hair instead of brown. Before he could say anything, a hand came over his mouth. He turned to see Haru who had a finger to his lips. He picked up some of Sokka's clothes and gave him his underwear and pants. Sokka carefully put them on and got the rest of his clothes from the ground. They both exited the room while Haru quietly shut the door. "How the fuck did I end up with Yue in bed?" Sokka angrily whispered, putting on his shirt.<p>

"Don't ask me man, I didn't make you get into bed with her," Haru told him. "Do you remember anything?"

He shook his head, "I'm pretty sure I would remember fucking my ex-girlfriend."

"I surely remember it," Haru laughed, Sokka hit him in the arm, "I'm just messing man, relax."

"What am I going to do about Suki? I can't lie to her about this; she can always tell when I'm lying." Sokka rubbed his head, feeling the full effects of his hangover.

"Yeaaaaah…umm, about that Sokka…she…kind of…knows," Haru told him nervously.

His eyes went wide and he grabbed Haru by the shirt, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE KNOWS?"

"I, uh, kind of took a picture of you two last night…"

Sokka picked him up and slammed him against the wall and held him up there, "Are you fucking crazy or something? Suki is going to **kill** me! I don't mean, 'oh god, my parents are going to kill me for not getting an 'A' on my paper', I mean she will gut me with my own bass!" Ben came into the hallway to see the two.

He pulled them apart, "Okay relax you two. Sokka, if you need a place to hide out for awhile, you're welcome to stay here as long as you help clean up."

He took a deep breath and calmed himself down, "I would, but I have work today…"

"Sokka," They all turned to see Yue, fully clothed, waiting by Zeroun's door. "Could we talk?"

He looked at his watch and then back at Yue, "Yeah, walk with me." She followed him out of the house.

"So about last night," She started. "I know that you and Suki are still together…so I'm guessing you don't really want this to get out."

Sokka sighed, "Well Haru sent out a picture of us last night, not only does she know now, all of my friends know."

She hid her face in her hands, "Oh my god, now everyone is going to think I'm a tramp."

"No they won't, they'll just think I'm an asshole," He told her, "Do you remember what even happened last night?"

Yue shook her head, "I was really drunk."

Sokka nodded then remembered something from last night:

_He sat at the kitchen table doing shots with Haru. Ben sat at the head of the table, casually drinking some sort of alcohol that he didn't know of. _

"_Hey! Who wants to do body shots?" Zeroun shouted, a bunch of girls shouted in approval._

"_Zeroun! I'll tell Mom and Dad if you don't stop that!" Hikari yelled at her brother. He laughed and ran away from his sister who chased him deeper into the house._

_He downed one more shot, "Haru, when are you and Hikari going to go out?"_

_Haru shrugged as he took another shot, but when he went back, his chair tipped over and he rolled over until he smacked into the wall. Sokka and Ben laughed, but a cry of protest quickly sobered them both up. A guy had Yue trapped in between him and a wall. She obviously wanted nothing to do with him as he continued to flirt with her. "Please stop," She said again, trying to duck down under his arms but he lowered them. Sokka got up from the table and walked over._

"_Are we having a problem here?" Sokka asked, trying his best not to sound drunk._

"_Get lost, the lady and I are trying to have a talk here," The man told him and went back to Yue._

_Sokka laughed, "Uh, that's my girl man."_

"_Now she's mine, beat it," He told him. Sokka looked over to Ben and gave him a nod towards the guy. Ben put down his drink and came over to the guy._

"_Hey, if you don't get away from the girl, the only thing getting near your junk is the doctors after I give you a swift kick there," Ben told the guy, then held up his drum sticks, "Then proctologist will have to go in elbow deep to get these out of you. Now, what's your next move?" The guy backed up and left._

_Sokka gave Ben a high five, "Thanks man. Are you okay Yue?" _

_She nodded, "Thanks Sokka…it's been awhile since I've seen you."_

_He gave her a smile, "Yeah, how have you been?"_

"_Good…I, uh, I've missed you…a lot." She confessed, "I miss our nights together."_

"_Yue…please don't talk about that, I'm with Suki now…you and I…are ancient history." He told her. She frowned a little, "But we can get a drink if you want." She smiled and nodded. Sokka and her walked to the kitchen when Haru called him._

"_Sokka! You're the man!" He shouted, giving him a thumbs up._

_Sokka laughed, "Shut up man." He opened the fridge and jumped back a little, "Zeroun? What the hell are you doing in the fridge?"_

_Zeroun handed him two beers, "Sh, I'm hiding from Hikari, she's going to totally kill if finds me." He shut the door, leaving Sokka and Yue confused._

"_Okay then…" Sokka turned back towards Yue and was met with a kiss from her. What he didn't see was a someone taking a picture. He pulled back, "Whoa Yue…"_

_She blushed, "I'm sorry Sokka…I've just really missed kissing you."_

"_I've missed it too…" He said, still a little bit stunned. Usually he would get himself far away from her…but the alcohol had another plan. "Do you want to go and talk somewhere private?"_

_The fridge door opened, "You guys can go into my room, down the hall and to the right."_

"_Thanks Zeroun," He took Yue's hand and went towards the room. Sokka looked to see Haru completely passed out against the wall as they continued to the room._

"Wait," Sokka stopped.

"What is it Sokka?" She asked.

"Haru didn't take the picture…"

* * *

><p>Toph turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She dried off her body with the nearest green towel. After drying of the last part of her body, she wrapped it around herself and opened one of the cabinets, looking for some Q-tips. Instead of finding what she was looking for, she found perfume. She opened the bathroom door. "Zuko!"<p>

"What Toph?" He called from his room.

"Why is there girl perfume in your bathroom?" She shouted.

"Because you are over here a lot, especially when your water gets shut off," Zuko yelled again. She stomped her way to his room. He was lying across his bed playing video games, she walked in front of the TV. Zuko paused the game, "What's wrong Toph?"

Her scowl already told the story, "What's wrong? Maybe because there is another girl's perfume in your house! Are you cheating on me Zuko?"

He laughed, "Yeah Toph, after wanting you forever, I decided to ruin it by cheating on you." Toph studied his face, he was relaxed and had continued eye contact with her. Then something else caught her eye. She walked over to his bed and grabbed the red strap underneath his pillow. Toph pulled out a red lacy bra.

"Whose is this Zuko?" She questioned holding it in his face.

"That has to be yours because I don't sleep with any other girl," He told her.

"I'm not a C-cup Zuko," Toph threw it at him, "Whose is it? Its Mai's isn't it? I saw the look on your face when you heard her and Jet broke up. You are sleeping with that slut! Tell me I'm wrong! I dare you!"

He stood up, "You are wrong Toph, Number 1, Mai is a D. Number 2, I do not want any other girl except you. I have no idea how this got here. How can I prove to you that I am telling the truth?"

Toph just shook her head, "You can't Zuko…I'm getting my stuff and going home…" She walked back to the bathroom with Zuko following her. Toph shut the door in his face and started putting her clothes on.

"Toph, please, can't we just talk about this?" He asked.

"No Zuko, I don't want to talk about it. I don't know how, but I know you're lying to me." She felt the tears starting to roll down her face.

"Toph, I'm not lying! I would rather die than be with someone else," Zuko told her through the door. "I love you Toph…" It was quiet on the other side of the door except for slight rustle of her putting on her clothes. Toph tied her last shoe, wiping the trail of tears coming down her face. She opened up the bathroom window.

"I loved you too Zuko," She told him and crawled out the window.

* * *

><p>Katara wiped down the counter top on the bar around Aang as he laid his head down on it. "Sokka, I still can't believe you made out with your ex-girlfriend."<p>

"Please don't remind me," He said from the kitchen, "I really don't want to talk about it."

She threw down the rag, "You know you are really something Sokka…you have a perfectly fine girlfriend at home and you go out to hook up with another girl." He barged out of the kitchen and grabbed Katara by the wrist.

"Aang, you're a temporary employee, watch the counter," He told him and pulled Katara into the back room. Before she could protest he pushed her up against the wall. "Katara, I'm going through some stuff right now that you can't even imagine how troubling it is. I love Suki, I really do…but I still love Yue." Her eyes went wide at her brother's confession. "Last night, we did more than what that picture that Haru sent. I woke up next to her naked in a bed after a huge night of drinking. I feel guilty for what I did, I really do…but I don't need my sister adding on to it. It truly hurts to know that you think of me as a scumbag, trust me. But please don't add onto this Katara. Can you please just not bring this up anymore?" She nodded. "Thank you Katara."

He was surprised when Katara wrapped her arms around her brother. "I'm sorry Sokka. But please, tell Suki…she's…I've never seen her like this Sokka. She's…nervous, twitchy, and won't leave her room. I don't know what to do Sokka."

Sokka sighed, "I'm going to go see her."

"You can't Sokka, Ron will get pissed if you leave," She told him.

"I'm going anyways," He walked out of the backroom to see a group of people waiting in a couple booths. Aang came out of the kitchen, plates balancing on his arms, and gave everyone their food. He went back to the counter.

Ron stared on approval, "Katara, who is this boy?"

"Uh, he's my boyfriend," She confessed.

He nodded, "He's now your co-worker also. Sokka, you can go home."

"Thanks Ron," Sokka said as he quickly left the restaurant. Katara grinned and jumped with excitement. She got to work with her boyfriend now.

"What's your name?" Ron asked.

"I'm Aang," He shook Ron's hand.

"Well, Aang, I usually don't like random people working my grill and such, but I've never seen someone this good at their job. You could even give Katara a run for her money," Ron laughed. That's when Katara's excitement dropped. "Well anyways, I hope you two don't mind but I'm going to schedule you two for the same shifts, makes it a little easier since you two already get along. Katara will explain all the rules to you. Nice to have you aboard."

Aang grinned, "Thanks Ron." He turned back to Katara with his smile. She tried her best to not be mad, but she always loved his smile. "Now I can move out of Zuko's…and we work together! This is going to be awesome!"

She gave him a smile, "Yeah, it's going to be perfect."

"Are you okay with that? I hope you don't mind," He worried.

"No, its okay Aang…I guess I'm just a little jealous that there is someone who can work harder than I can." She confessed.

Aang gave her a hug, "But Katara, that's one of the reasons we are a good couple, both of us work hard…also love each other."

A person walked into the restaurant and waited at the front. Katara gave Aang a quick kiss and met the customer. She grabbed a menu, "Welcome to Ron's, table for one?"

"I'm not here for food, I'm looking for Aang," The man told her.

Katara turned towards Aang and back to the man, "He's right there."

He walked past and her and b-line towards Aang. The man pulled out a gun and instantly Aang backed up. The customer's Aang gave food to instantly got under the tables while Katara felt her heart drop. "You got my sister pregnant!"

"What are talking about? I don't know who your sister is!" Aang told him as he held his hands up.

The man pulled back the hammer, "Meng, you got my sister Meng pregnant!" Aang dropped his hands.

"You're fucking kidding me, I didn't even touch her. She has this crazy obsession with me. If anyone got her pregnant it's Lu Ten." Aang explained.

He got up over the counter and closer to Aang. He pushed the barrel under his jaw. "Are you calling my sister a liar?"

"Yeah…I really am." Aang said without hesitation. Ron came out of his office with a name tag and instantly stopped. The man looked towards Ron and Aang could tell he was about to aim the gun at him. He grabbed the barrel and tried to wrestle the gun out of his hands. Katara felt the world around her slow down as Aang fought the man for the gun. Her heart nearly stopped at the sound of the gun going off. The smoking gun was thrown over the counter towards Katara as Aang slammed the guy's head against the counter. He instantly fell unconscious on the ground. "Ron, call the cops. Be sure to give them exact details or they might try to arrest the wrong person." He nodded and went back into his office. Aang picked up the guy and brought him to the other side of the counter, resting his body against the front of the counter. "Are you all okay?" He asked the customers. They nodded and slowly got back up from under the table. Aang looked at Katara, who was still standing there stunned. He came over to her as she started to burst out in tears. Wrapping his arms around her, she completely collapsed against him. "It's going to be okay Katara." He whispered to her.

She wiped her eyes and then saw red form on Aang's arm, "Aang…you've been shot."

He looked at his arm and saw the bloody wound. Aang ignored it and continued to console her, "I'll be fine, it doesn't hurt…too much adrenalin is pumping right now for me to really feel it."

"The police are on their way, they have an ambulance with them also, are you going to need any medical attention?" Ron asked.

Aang looked down at his arm and laughed, "Just a little bit."

* * *

><p>Haru sipped his bloody Mary as he finished mixing the music. Ben, Zeroun and Hikari sat on the couch behind him. "Finally, there you go. You're full EP is finished. I'll start burning the CDs."<p>

"Burning them? I thought companies had ways of making them without burning them." Zeroun said.

Haru rubbed his temple, "I don't know how they do it, but I don't have the technology to do that, so I'm going to have to burn them all. How many do you need?"

Zeroun laughed nervously, "Uh…about 100?"

He stood up and nodded, taking another drink. Haru climbed the stairs and came back with two big stacks of blank CDs. He opened up the 5 disk CD tray and put in the CDs. Ben nudged Hikari and nodded towards Haru. She shook her head in response but he nodded again. "Both of you leave then." She whispered.

"Hey Haru, Zeroun and I are going to go check on where Taylor and Zach are," Haru mumbled in response. Ben and Zeroun both climbed the stairs, shutting the door on their way out. Hikari stood up and took a couple deep breathes.

"Haru?"

"Hmmm?"

"I know that you like me…well, you kind of wouldn't stop talking about it last night," His groan brought a smile to her face. "…and I like you…so maybe we could actually try and be together?"

Haru turned around in the chair and looked at her, "You're not joking?" She shook her head, "I would be incredible happy about this, but I have an incredible head ache right now."

She laughed, "It's okay, I understand."

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow?" He asked, "I won't have a massive hangover."

Hikari smiled, "I would love to."

* * *

><p>Sokka opened the door. "Suki?" He called. No one answered. Sokka heard the TV on upstairs. He quickly rushed up the stairs and opened Suki's door. She was wrapped up in her green blanket, her head resting against her knees and her legs were against her chest.<p>

"Sokka?" She asked, he could hear the worried tone in her voice.

He came to her bed, "Suki, I am so sorry that you had to find out about what happened last night from a picture, I was drunk…and she kissed me…and…I'm sorry…"

"Not only did Aang show me…it was on my phone…on Katara's…" She trailed off.

Sokka grabbed her hand, "Please Suki, understand I didn't mean to do this…I still love you…but…I still love her also…"

Tears started to brim in her eyes, "You still love her?" Sokka nodded. Her tears poured down her face as she turned from him.

"Suki, please don't cry. I know I hurt you and your mad at me, but I will do anything in the world for you to make it better. What can I do?" He pleaded.

She turned back to him and wiped her eyes, "I'm not mad at you Sokka."

"You're not?"

Suki shook her head, "No…it's something I did…"

His current remorseful state stopped, "What do you mean it's something you did."

She wiped her eyes as more came down her face. "I cheated on you Sokka."

He took a second to let what she said sink in. Sokka took a deep breath, "It's okay, I cheated and you cheated, everything is equal. I'm sure you were as drunk as I was."

More tears came down her face, "I wasn't drunk Sokka…"

"That's okay still," He told her, trying not to feel pissed off. "We can get past both of us cheating with other people."

She wiped her nose, "That's what you don't get Sokka…I cheated on you with Yue."

**BOOM! I've been planning that since last chapter! So now Hikari and Haru are going out, woot! I hope you all liked this chapter, because i know i did. :D. WARNING, there will be a lemon next chapter, either straight...OR two girls...if you know what i mean ;D. Also, if you haven't seen yet, I have ANOTHER story called 'Secret Meetings', be sure to check it out after you review here :). Now, if you couldn't tell some shit is going down for the couples. So our question for this chapter will be: Who is/are trying to break up the couples? **

-**SubDelBub**


	10. The Details Texts Pt 1

**Sorry guys, it's been a while. I actually just fucked up my laptop that i write stories on so I had to switch all my current projects to my desktop. Then I had to get a Microsoft Word on this computer, but i had to get 2007, because that's the one I'm use to working with, then I had to get a product code, and etc...but anyways, I got this chapter for you all. Now this has something that i have literally NEVER seen on this site...some Sue..or Yuki...basically Suki/Yue. You should know me by now, I have to have one weird pairing per story...and this one has three. 1. Zuko and Toph (i seriously like this one for some reason) 2. Meng and Lu Ten and 3. Suki and Yue. This chapter does contain the story about how Suki and Yue got together so: WARNING: GOOD OLE FASHION GIRL ON GIRL! I hope you like this chapter :D**

"You cheated on me with my ex-girlfriend?" Sokka asked. Suki silently nodded, wiping her face. "Okay…" He sat on the bed in front of her, taking a deep breath. "Yue?" She nodded. "It couldn't have been Aang? I could have been okay with you sleeping with Aang…"

She wiped her face again, "He squeezed it out of me, because he knew I was hiding something...I made him promise that he wouldn't tell anyone and I would owe him one. That's why I went along with Aang to follow Katara on her date."

He was still in shock over her confession, "So…you're bi-sexual?"

"I guess…"

"Well did you like having sex with her?" Sokka asked.

Suki shrugged, "I didn't _hate_ it…"

He got up, "Okay, I came here, ready to apologize to you until you forgave me. Ready to do anything, be waiting on you, hand and foot until you trusted me again. But now…you're telling me that the same girl that I accidently cheated with last night was the same girl that you were with."

"Basically." She sniffed.

"Okay, I need to get some air," He was about the leave the room, but Suki grabbed his wrist.

"Please Sokka, stay with me and talk." Suki cried.

Sokka took a deep breath, "Only on one condition…" He dialed a number into his phone and pressed the call button. It rang a couple times then someone answered, "Yue? I need you to come over to Suki's house."

* * *

><p>Katara took deep breaths, trying not to worry about Aang, as she waited in the E.R waiting room. Her mother had shown up a couple minutes before to console her worried daughter. "So he stopped the person with the gun from shooting your boss?" Kya asked. Katara nodded in response. "Hmm, maybe he would be a good boyfriend for you honey. Speaking of that, how was your date with Jet?"<p>

"Mom, I don't want to talk about Jet right now, I'm worried about Aang." Katara pulled out her phone and checked the time. He had been in there for 30 minutes and she was really starting to worry.

"Come on honey," Kya put her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "From what you've told me, he's only got a flesh wound, he will be fine. Just tell me how the date went, it will get your mind off of this."

Katara sighed. "He ditched me during the movie Mom," She lied, "I went to the bathroom and he was gone when I came back."

Kya frowned, "I'm so sorry honey, he must have had a good reason to leave you there. Maybe we could set up another date?"

"No Mom, I don't like Jet…I love Aang," Katara told her mother.

"Katara, this little crush on your best friend has been keeping you from developing a real romantic relationship with a boy," Kya said, "It's been years and maybe it's time to move on honey."

Katara rubbed the sides of her head, "Mom, you don't understand, Aang and I are together. We've been dating for awhile now." Aang came out to the lobby, laughing with on call doctor.

"That's hilarious," The doctor wiped his eye, "I usually don't like dirty jokes, but that one is hilarious." Katara immediately got up and hugged Aang, making sure not to touch his injured arm.

"Hey Katara," Aang laughed, "Doc, this is my best friend Katara." He noticed Kya sitting where Katara was originally sitting.

The Doctor smiled, "Oh, you're the girl that Aang wouldn't stop talking about. Well hopefully you can help him with his medication. He'll get kind of…well loopy. Make sure he doesn't drive a car or heaven forbid a forklift."

Katara chuckled, "I won't." He handed Aang the bottle of medication and went to the next patient. "I told my mom about us…"

Kya came over to the couple, "So you are my daughter are together?" Aang nodded. "Well…that's good. As long as my little girl is happy I guess."

"Thank you…it means a lot to know you approve of us being together," He said.

"Yeah…if you two aren't busy tomorrow, how about dinner? At our house?" Kya asked.

Katara nodded, "Sure Mom."

There was an awkward moment between the three, "Well, I'll see you both tomorrow." Kya turned and left the waiting room.

"She's really happy about us going out," Aang laughed.

"I don't know what her problem…I'm sorry," She apologized. "How is your arm feeling?"

"It's not even that bad, he gave me the medication just in case the pain is too much. I can most likely still play my drums." He answered her.

They started walking towards Aang and Zuko's house, "You know…I was really scared Aang…"

He held her hand, "You shouldn't have been Katara. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. That includes trips to the afterlife."

"Aang, my boyfriend got shot, how am I not going to be worried? What if he actually got the upper hand on you Aang? I would lose you and truthfully…I don't know how I would be able to handle that…" She told him.

Aang stopped, "Katara. Look at me." He raised her face so she was looking him in the eyes. "Even in death…I will come back for you. I don't care what holds me back…I will not leave this world until I've spent my whole entire life with you." She felt her heart flutter, "You are and will always be my life."

Katara kissed him, "A couple months ago I could only dream you would say that to me…"

"I'm glad I can make your dream come true," She laughed at his corny statement as he kissed her.

* * *

><p>Aang opened the door and he and Katara barely ducked in time to have CD case to fly by his head, "Zuko? What the hell are you doing?"<p>

"She fucking left me!" He yelled, throwing another one of Toph's things against the wall. "That fucking bitch that I was cheating on her! And then she tore my heart out and left without even letting me explain."

Aang calmly approached Zuko as he stood over a pile of her things, "Zuko, please calm down."

"Calm? Why should I be calm?" He yelled. Zuko then noticed the tapped gauze on his arm. "What happened to you?"

"Never mind that Zuko, here," Aang led him to the couch, taking advantage of his current peacefulness. "What happened with Toph?" Zuko explained the situation to Aang, from when Toph got out of the shower to when he realized that she had left through the bathroom window. Aang nodded and stood up. "Katara, can you go talk to Toph?"

"What about you?" She asked.

He gave her a smile, "I'll be fine. Go check on her…and probably Suki too, just in case." Aang gave her a kiss. She regrettably accepted and left for Toph's house. "So where is the perfume you found?"

"The bathroom," Zuko sighed, putting his head in his hands. His head had started hurting as soon as he had stopped yelling and throwing things. Aang walked into the bathroom to see the aforementioned perfume. He opened up the bottle and sniffed it.

"And where's the bra?" Aang called.

"My room." Zuko answered. Aang went into Zuko's room and picked up the red laced bra.

"Zuko…"

"What?"

Aang looked closer at the bra, "…this is Katara's." He walked back to the living room. "What's my girlfriend's bra doing in your room man?"

"Dude, I don't know, I swear to God I am not in any way sleeping, hitting on, making out, or anything with Katara," Zuko told him. "You know I've been pretty much obsessed with Toph for the longest time and I would never even think about Katara in that way."

He nodded, "Okay…but this does bring something to mind."

"What?"

"Think about it. We both know someone put the perfume and bra here. But who?" Aang started. "Whoever it was knew that Toph and I would see this and get mad. Toph probably wasn't supposed to find the bra, but of course the perfume since I wouldn't question it. Someone is trying to ruin our friendship and both of our relationships…"

Zuko sighed, "Okay, but who?"

"Who else would want Katara and I not together?"

"Meng."

* * *

><p>Katara knocked on Toph's door, there was no answer. She knocked again. "Toph?" Katara called out. "Toph, are you there? It's me Katara." Still nothing. She tried the door knob and it was unlocked. Katara let herself in and shut the door behind her. Her first stop was Toph's room, but she wasn't there. Katara went to every room in the upper house but couldn't find the smaller girl. She went down the steps of the stairs and saw Toph curled up on the couch watching TV. "Toph, I was knocking on your door."<p>

Toph immediately wiped her face, "Leave me alone Katara...I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Toph, please talk to me. Zuko is trashing his house because he doesn't even know what to do with himself now," Katara told her. She felt her phone go off.

**Aang: Tell her it was Meng. She must have planted the perfume in the bathroom, knowing it would create a problem between the two.**

"Aang just texted me, they think it's Meng who put the perfume in the bathroom, trying to break you two up," Katara explained.

Toph wiped her face again, "But what about that skimpy red bra?"

**Katara: What about the bra?**

**Aang: Well...it's yours...**

**Katara:...**

**Aang: It's the same one that you left in my room when you stayed over a couple weeks back.**

**Katara: You better be right, Toph's a complete mess.**

"Katara?" Toph asked, "What about the bra..."

She sighed, "It's mine Toph. Meng must have found it in Aang's room and hid it in Zuko's room."

Toph looked at Katara, "But why would Meng try to break Zuko and I up? There's no point."

**Katara: Any leads on why Meng would try to break up Zuko and Toph?**

**Aang: My theory is that she placed your bra inside Zuko's room so that I would possible see it, making me think you two are together and the perfume was just to make him miserable.**

"Aang thinks it's because Meng was trying to break Aang and I up with the bra and the perfume was to break you and Zuko up just because," Katara told her. Toph nodded and pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "See Toph? Zuko didn't cheat on you."

"I think he wants to Katara..." Toph told her.

Katara had a confused look on her face, "What makes you think that?"

"Did you see the look on his face when you told him that Jet and Mai broke up? I think he actually wants to still be with her...but I'm like his second choice. He wants to trade me in for a bigger and better model...and one with bigger boobs." Toph cried.

Katara put her hand on Toph's back, "That's not true Toph. Do you know how happy Zuko was to finally be with you? Whenever you weren't around he would ask where you were and all he did was talk about you. It got to the point where it was a creepy." Toph laughed a little as tears continued down her face. "Him and Mai are old news, you're his life now, no one else."

"Do you really think that Katara?" She nodded, "Do you think Zuko will take me back if I apologized?"

"With open arms."

"Will you go with me?"

Katara laughed, "Big ole Toph Bei Fong needs my help?"

"Katara..."

"Sorry, I thought it was funny," Katara stood up with Toph. She wiped Toph's cheeks, "I need to go back there anyways, Aang got shot today."

Toph froze, "Wait, Aang got shot?" Katara nodded, "Well that sucks...was it because he refused to pay his pimp? Zuko always thought he whored himself out to pay rent."

Katara smiled, "There's the old Toph."

* * *

><p>A knock on the door make Sokka stand up and instantly went to the door. He opened it to see Yue on the other side of the door. "Hey," Sokka moved out of the way and Yue came in. She stood awkwardly looking at a very obviously distraught Suki. "I wanted you over here to talk about the cheating..."<p>

"Suki, I'm sorry that Sokka and I slept together last night, I was drunk and he was too-"

"He's not talking about you two Yue..." Suki interrupted her, a shameful look on her face. "He means what happened between us."

Yue's face went as white as her hair, "Oh...you know?"

"Yeah...you're here so we can talk about this. What happened?" Sokka asked.

"Well..."

_Suki wrapped a towel around herself and shut her locker. The new Gym she signed up had a sauna and she wanted to take full advantage of what she paid for. She wished she had measured her towel before because it barely covered her chest and her lower regions. Suki left the locker room into the pool area, where the saunas were located. They had one for guys and girls, because the Gym was known for having its 'no clothing' option in the saunas. She would have gone naked on the walk to the sauna because the gym was very much vacant tonight, the only other person who she knew came her at night was Aang, but she hadn't seen him while working out. The girl's sauna had a window on the door and a small hallway that cut off to the left, making sure that no one could sneak a peek at any girls. Suki let her towel down and sighed in relief, her aching muscles from the workout felt good in the warmth. Once she turned the corner, she instantly covered herself up, seeing another girl sitting there, looking at her. _

_"Hey Suki," The white haired girl said, leaning back against the wood walls. Suki gave her a awkward smile and tried not to look at her naked body. "How've you been? I haven't seen you since College."_

_Suki sat down across from Yue and the hot rocks. She placed her towel on her body and leaned back, "I've uh, been good...how about you?"_

_She shrugged, "I guess great, glad to get some time off of work. I just broke up with my boyfriend so I needed some time off of that too."_

_"So getting naked in a sauna is good place to do that," Suki joked. They stayed quiet for a little bit, Suki poured some more water on the rocks, creating more steam. Yue happily moan at the new heat and she ran her hands down her nude, sweat covered body. Suki averted her eyes, not wanting to be caught staring at another girl's body. _

_"How's Sokka been?" Yue asked, she ran her fingers through her hair, letting it down from its previous hair style._

_Suki felt it get hotter in the room. She knew it wasn't because of the steam, but because Yue didn't know that he and Suki had gotten together in the time they hadn't spoken. "He's good." Suki poured more water on the rocks. The steam now made Yue hard to see and most likely hard for Yue to see her. Suki slowly removed the towel and was now naked as the day she was born. "He and I have kind of started dating."_

_"Oh really?" Yue asked, "How long have you two been going out?"_

_Suki took a deep breath, "Well...a couple days after you two broke up."_

_"Well good for you then," She heard Yue cheerfully tell her. "I'm glad someone could satisfy him."_

_"You're not mad?"_

_Yue chuckled, "No, I always knew that he had a eye for you but I still went out with him. I will always have feelings for Sokka, it's hard not to." Suki knew exactly what she was talking about. It was almost as if he ruined other guys for her._

"Okay, okay," Sokka stopped Suki. "I know you're just adding that part in to make me feel better about this situation."

Yue awkwardly laughed, "Actually, she's telling the truth. You actually have ruined me for other men...I can find that person with the...satisfying touch."

"Well that's good to hear," Sokka let his ego inflate a little bit. "But will you hurry this up? I do have to get back to the guys today."

"Okay, so after some small talk, Yue scooted closer..."

_"Uh Yue, what are you doing?" Suki nervously asked, now able to make out clear details of the other girls body. _

_She smiled, "Just sitting closer to you. It makes us seem like strangers if we're just sitting far away from each other." Suki swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, but felt a weird suspicion that Yue's eyes were on her. Opening one of her eyes, she looked at Yue, but she too had her eyes closed. Suki's eyes started to drift down, but instantly closed. Sure she was curious of the previously 'conquered territory' of Sokka and see how she matched up, but that was just wrong. But her curiosity got the better of her and she looked. Yue's breasts were at least two cup sizes bigger than hers. Nothing was flawed on her chest, no stretch marks, no surgery scars from possible breast implants, her dark hazel areolas were even perfectly placed. Suki's eyes went down her perfectly fit stomach down to her bare mound. Suki felt a stir in her as she down her perfect legs, then back up her body. There was no reason Sokka should have picked her over this Greek Goddess. Before Suki noticed, her hand moved by itself over to Yue's boob. Her hand instantly cupped it and gave it a squeeze. Yue opened her eyes, looked down at Suki's hand, then to Suki. "I like the forwardness, but maybe you should buy me dinner first." Suki's hand recoiled._

_"Sorry, I don't know what just came over me." Suki got up to leave, but Yue grabbed her by the wrist._

_"I didn't say I didn't like it," Yue pulled Suki back towards her. On instinct, once Suki came back towards Yue, Suki mounted Yue, facing her. "Whoa, hello there. Wasn't expecting you to climb right on." Before Suki could apologize for her accident, Yue kissed her. Suki's mind went blank as Yue's hands went to her hips. Yue's lips pulled back from hers. "I can see why Sokka likes you." She started kissing Suki's neck, making her moan a little, forgetting everything else and just focusing on Yue._

Sokka stood up, "I can't hear anymore of this." Both girls had blushes on their faces remembering their 'steamy' affair in the sauna. "I'm going to stay at Haru's until I figure out what to do..."

"Sokka, please don't go," Suki got up, "What Yue and I did doesn't matter anymore. Sure it was great and something I had on my bucket list...well, sleep with a girl, not exactly Yue, but please don't leave me..."

"I just can't look at you without imagining you two...all over each other. Believe me, I would think that's really hot if I was there. But you totally did it, knowing that was cheating on me. You didn't even protest by saying 'But what about Sokka?' or 'I'm with Sokka, I can't do this.' and that would be when Yue would silence you with a kiss or something and would engage in hot bi sexual sex." Sokka ranted.

"You have seriously watched too many pornos Sokka," Yue commented.

Suki ignored the last of what Sokka said, "But Sokka, you're forgetting that you and Yue hooked up last night, you said it yourself, we're equal."

"Well I guess I lied," Sokka told her, "I was drunk and you were completely sober...at least I have an excuse...a lame excuse, but still an excuse. I'll have Katara come get my things..." He shut the door behind him and Suki fell to her knees, new tears in her eyes.

"Suki, it will be okay. He'll realize his mistake and come back to apologize," Yue assured her.

Suki wiped her eyes and looked at Yue, "This is all your fault!" Yue back up a little as Suki's face turned from sad to angry, "If you didn't sleep with him last night, he wouldn't have found out about this!"

"Suki, relax. I'm sorry that I slept with Sokka, but you would have had to tell him at one point," Yue told her, "It's not like we can keep this thing a secret for the rest of our lives."

"I could have," Suki wiped her face, "We could have lived a happy life without him knowing that you and I were together and now he doesn't even want to talk to me!"

"Please Suki, calm down. I will fix this, I promise you. I understand you think this is my fault and I do not blame you, but you're going to have to stop being angry at me so we can work together on this," Yue told her.

Suki sat back on the couch and put her face in her hands, taking a deep breath, "I know it's not your fault Yue...I'm sorry for blaming you...I just don't know what I can do without someone like Sokka. He could keep up when I was down and stuck around when I got like this."

Yue sat by her and rubbed her back, "It's okay. I can help you through this until you and Sokka fix this out. I was with him long enough to know his tactics. Think of me like a female Sokka."

She raised her head, "Yeah...you are like a female Sokka aren't you?" Yue happily nodded. Suki's face got closer to Yue's and closed her eyes as she kissed her.

* * *

><p>Katara opened the door and stuck her head in, "Zuko, Aang? You still here?"<p>

Zuko came into the living room, picking up the things he had thrown, "Aang left a little bit ago. He went to pay a visit to our 'suspect'."

She sighed, "I swear to God I have to keep him on a leash. Why did you let him go?"

"Because I'm not really fit to watch over anyone right now," He said walking down the hallway. Katara nodded Toph to come in with her. Once both girls were inside, Katara shut the door.

"Well I have something for you," Katara called out as Toph looked at the disaster zone that was formally Zuko's living room.

"If it's something to distract me, I don't think it's going to work. I need to clean up before I go look for To-" Zuko stopped when he saw Toph, he saw her incredible red eyes and almost broke down and rushed to her. "Toph..." He ended his sentence.

Toph felt warm tears begin to form in her eyes again, "Zuko...I'm sorry."

He finally broke down and ran to her. She met him half way and he picked her up, holding her in his arms. "I thought you were leaving me for good."

"I'm so sorry Zuko," She cried into his shoulder, "I should have believed you. I won't ever do that again. Can we be together again?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want it any other way," Zuko kissed her.

Katara smiled at the now happy couple, "I'm glad to see you two back together. I'm going to go find Aang. Be sure to meet at Haru's later, I think he's going to finish putting together 'Unholy Forest's' album."

"We'll see you there," Zuko told Katara. She gave them another smile before leaving. "How about we have some make up sex and go get something to eat?"

Toph smiled, "Sounds perfect to me."

* * *

><p>Aang looked at the houses as he passed them. He didn't exactly remember where Meng lived, but he knew he would remember where if he just saw the house. A yellow house caught his eye, it was Meng's. It had to be since he remembered it being a disgusting color for a house and connected that in his memory with the disgusting girl. He walked up the path the house and pounded on the front door. A older female opened the door, "Why are you pounding on my front door?" She asked with a snotty attitude.<p>

"Are you Meng's mother?" Aang asked.

"Yes, why?"

He pulled off bandage and pointed at his stitches, "Your children are the cause of this. Mainly your daughter, where is she?"

"She's in her room, but she is busy right now. Now I must ask you to leave," Meng's mother begun to shut the door, but Aang put his foot in the way.

"Ma'am, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is letting me go talk to Meng, like a civilized adult or...I can explain in your son's upcoming trial, the one where he will be charged with attempted murder and assault with a deadly weapon, that not only did he do it, your daughter helped conspire it. Now what's it going to be?" Aang questioned. She immediately got out of the way. "Good, you made the right choice." He heard the phone go off, "You better get that, your son only gets one phone call." She ran off to get the phone as he climbed the stairs. He spotted the door that had 'Meng's Room' on the door and he barged in. He shielded his eyes in disgust, Lu Ten and Meng were making out on her bed.

"Aang?" Lu Ten questioned, rolling off of Meng, "What are you doing here? We're a little busy here."

Aang pointed to her, "I'm here to talk to her."

Lu Ten got off the bed and came over to Aang, "Well as you can see we're a little busy, so come back in like an hour." He tried to lead Aang out of the room by pushing him.

"You touch me again and I will fucking end you," Aang seethed. Lu Ten chuckled a little and his arrogance showed. He put on a smile and extended his fore finger and slowly pressed it into Aang's chest. He grabbed him by his hair and threw him into the wooden door's of Meng's closet. She screamed as he crashed and rolled on the ground, groaning a little. "Now, I came here to end this little game Meng." He shut the door behind him now. "I will NEVER like you. I would rather have a jar of acid be dropped on my crotch than hug you. With this whole bull shit of you trying to break up Katara and I, you're lucky I don't have her come over here and tear you into pieces. First you hide perfume in my house and put Katara's bra in Zuko's room to try to break us up and Zuko and Toph, then sever our friendship...but you fucking had your brother come over to Katara's work with a gun? What if I wasn't there? Would you have him hold her for ransom or shoot her like he shot me?" Aang yelled. "Was that your last resort method? Kill me because if you couldn't have me? You are fucking low...I would call you scum, but that would be a insult to scum..."

Meng was now up against the furthest wall from him, "I-I have no idea what you're talking about..."

Aang grabbed her dresser and tipped it over in anger, "Do NOT tell me you have no idea what I'm talking about! You're brother told me that you told him I got you pregnant. He said right before he fucking shot me!"

She curled up in the corner, "I know the part...but I didn't have anything to do with the stuff in Zuko's house...I don't even know where he lives, you never told me where you or Zuko lived."

"Then who else would do it Meng?"

* * *

><p>She growled as she saw Zuko and Toph walk down the street holding hands, "I knew I should have done something bigger than the perfume and Katara's bra..." She grabbed the piece of paper with a check list. "I wonder how the picture did for Sokka and Suki...hopefully that's one couple I don't have to worry about," She said to herself. "First I need to know how Katara and Aang are doing, then find Haru's latest 'new love' then get back to the main problem...Zuko and that slut..." Mai put her check list back in her pocket and drove off.<p>

**You thought it was all Meng didn't you? Well it wasn't. You'll see what happens with Yue and Suki next chapter. I would have put more in this chapter, like Haru and Hikari, but I have SO much to write, so like the last two chapters, it's going to be cut into two. Also, I will have to do some songs soon because I haven't done a song in awhile. Also, I said on Corruption, for those of you who don't read it, i was thinking about making a Facebook for my FF profile so you all could add me and contact me faster, i check Facebook ALOT more than Fan Fiction. Give me a Yay or Nay with a review!**

-**SubDelBub **


	11. The Details Texts Pt 2

**This story has over 100 Reviews...that's fucking amazing. Happy New Year Everyone, I wanted to get one more chapter out this year...well, for me anyways, you'll probably read this Jan 1. Anyways, I hope you're all having a Happy New Year. Also, I wanted to mention, if you are Kataang fan, which I think you all are since you're reading my story this far, another writer 'creativeant' is making a great story Calling the Moon (.net/s/7643092/1/Calling_of_the_Mooon) So after this, I suggest you read it. One last thing, the songs I'm using in this story are: Killing in the Name Of by Rage against the Machine, Hotel California by The Eagles and Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold as a little tribute to their late drummer who died 2 years ago this month, but anyways, I suggest you give them a listen if you haven't and on with the story!**

"Hey everyone!" Haru called out, the crowd cheered. "How's everyone doing tonight?" They cheered again. "Well, that's not really an answer, but okay. We have a surprise for you tonight. I guess you all know the band 'Unholy Forest' right?" They cheered even louder, "Well, they aren't here tonight." They 'awed'. "I'm just fucking with you all, they're here with us tonight. What we are going to do is play a couple songs each, starting with them." They went wild. "Yeah, yeah, calm down. There is also something else. I bet you know their bassist, correct?" There were several whistles. "Yeah, well too bad I'm going out with her tonight, be jealous." Zuko elbowed him, "Fine, I'll get to the point. If my band does better than them tonight, I get to pick the date and if her band does better, she picks the date, so it's all up to you." They cheered again. "So we'll let them go first, then we'll play, how does that sound." The crowd screamed. "Cool then, 'Unholy Forest', you're up!" Haru and Zuko got off the stage and went back into the 'dressing room' in the club. "You know, I could get use to playing shows with you guys." He said to Hikari as she got her bass.

"If this dating thing goes well, I'll think about it," She teased.

"Get up there and start playing so we can kick your butt," Haru stuck his tongue out at her. She shut the door behind her and the crowd cheered as the other members all got ready. Zuko, Toph, Sokka, Aang, Katara and Zeroun were all in the room with him. "So how is everything going with you guys?"

"Well Zuko and I have a crazy stalker coming after us and trying to break us up...so everything just normal over here," Toph said. "Also, that crazy stalker broke up Sokka and Suki."

He groaned, "Can we not talk about Suki?"

"I second that," Katara added, "I never thought anything could be more disturbing then Sokka and Suki having sex, but apparently there is...Suki and Yue."

"Thanks Katara, I really needed to hear that," Sokka sarcastically said. Ever since Sokka had started living with Haru, Yue was at Katara and Suki's house. Even though it had only been a day, Katara was already sick of them having sex around the house. Suki called if consoling, Katara called it rebound sex.

She frowned, "I'm sorry Sokka."

"How's it going with you and Aang?" Haru asked, leaning back in his chair.

Katara shrugged, "Okay I guess. We're going to my parent's house tonight for dinner so my parents can see me and Aang as a couple."

Haru nodded, taking a drink of his vodka and cranberry, "Good to hear. I heard Aang totally fucked up Lu Ten."

"Oh yeah," Zuko leaned forward on the couch and looked over to Aang, "Thanks for that by the way. I had to talk to my Uncle about that."

"And how did that go?" Aang asked.

He paused for a second, "How do you think? He said that I shouldn't let that happen to my cousin and then gave me advice that harder to decipher than anything on earth."

"Well I'm sorry, I warned your cousin, if he touched me again, I would fucking end him...he touched me, so I threw him into Meng's closest," Everyone laughed, "He was lucky that I didn't do anything worse."

Zeroun wiped his eye, "That's fucking hilarious."

"Anyways, are you sure you can play tonight?" Haru asked, "I don't know how playing the drums will help your injury."

"Well currently I'm on pain pills, so I can barely feel it. I think I'll be fine, unless you want to switch me places," Aang offered.

He laughed, "I would actually like to win where Hikari and I go tonight, if I play, we would be fucked."

"Speaking of that, if you do win, where are you taking my sister?" Zeroun asked.

Everyone else groan as Haru sat confidently, "I'm so glad you asked..."

* * *

><p>They ended the song and everyone cheered, "Okay, we have one more song before we have to go. Here's one of our personal favorite songs to do, so if you've been to our shows before, you know what to do. This song, is called Killing in the Name Of by Rage Against the Machine!" Taylor yelled as the crowd cheered. Hikari and Zach started, Ben right after them. Taylor head banged to the beat of the drum. It went silent as Hikari played her part, then Zach and Ben kicked back in. Taylor pointed the mic towards the crowd:<p>

_Crowd: Killing in the name of!__  
><em>_Taylor: Some of those that work forces are the same that burn crosses__ (x4)  
><em>_Huh!_

_Killing in the name of!  
><em>_Killing in the name of_

_Taylor/Crowd: And now you do what they told ya__(x10)  
><em>_But now you do what they told ya__  
><em>_Well now you do what they told ya_

_Taylor: Those who died are justified, for wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites__  
><em>_You justify those that died by wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites__  
><em>_Those who died are justified, for wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites__  
><em>_You justify those that died by wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites_

_Some of those that work forces are the same that burn crosses__ (x4)  
><em>_Uggh!_

_Killing in the name of!__  
><em>_Killing in the name of_

_Taylor: And now you do what they told ya__ (x4)  
><em>_(Taylor: And now you do what they told ya  
>Crowd: Now you're under control<em>_ (x7))  
><em>_Taylor: And now you do what they told ya!_

_Those who died are justified, for wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites__  
><em>_You justify those that died by wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites__  
><em>_Those who died are justified, for wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites__  
><em>_You justify those that died by wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites__  
><em>_Come on!_

_Yeah! Come on!_

_Fuck you, I won't do what you tell me__ (x16)  
><em>_Motherfucker!__  
><em>_Uggh!_

The crowd cheered as they ended the song. "Thank you Gothic Club, we're 'Unholy Forest'! Our new album will be out next month! Good night!"

* * *

><p>After their first couple songs, Haru took a drink from his cup, "Okay, we're at our last song for the night. After this, we'll see who guys thought was better. But before that, for our last song, we're going to need another guitarist. Zach!" The 'dressing room' door open and Zach came with his guitar, everyone cheered as he plugged in and strummed a couple times. "Okay, perfect. Now, let's do this, our last song is Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold. Aang, start us off." He started the beat and then Zuko and Zach both started playing dual guitars. Sokka played to the side of them and spotted Suki in the crowd. She gave him a weak smile, but he turned his view from her to playing.<p>

_Haru: Like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seen__  
><em>_so unsure but it seems, 'cause we've been waiting for you__  
><em>_Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste__  
><em>_of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway_

_I see a distant light, but girl this can't be right__  
><em>_Such a surreal place to see so how did this come to be__  
><em>_Arrived too early_

_And when I think of all the places I just don't belong__  
><em>_I've come to grips with life and realize this is going too far_

_I don't belong here, we gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife__  
><em>_'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here_

_A place of hope and no pain, perfect skies with no rain__  
><em>_Can leave this place but refrain, 'cause we've been waiting for you__  
><em>_Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste__  
><em>_of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway_

_This peace on earth's not right (Sokka: with my back against the wall)__  
><em>_No pain or sign of time (Sokka: I'm much too young to fall)__  
><em>_So out of place don't wanna stay, I feel wrong and that's my sign__  
><em>_I've made up my mind_

_Gave me your hand but realize I just wanna say goodbye__  
><em>_Please understand I have to leave and carry on my own life_

_I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife__  
><em>_'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here__  
><em>_Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you__  
><em>_This place full of peace and light, and I'd hope you might__  
><em>_take me back inside when the time is right_

_Loved ones back home all crying 'cause they're already missing me__  
><em>_I pray by the grace of God that there's somebody listening__  
><em>_Give me a chance to be that person I wanna be__  
><em>_(Aang: I am unbroken; I'm choking on this ecstasy)__  
><em>_Oh Lord I'll try so hard but you gotta let go of me__  
><em>_(Aang: Unbreak me, unchain me, I need another chance to live!)_

Jaws dropped in the crowd as Zuko soloed. Toph smiled, "That's my boyfriend..."

_(Haru: *Screaming*)_

_I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife__  
><em>_'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here__  
><em>_Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you__  
><em>_This place full of peace and light, and I'd hope you might__  
><em>_take me back inside when the time is right_

"Thank you so much everyone!" Haru smiled. "Now, who thinks 'Unholy Forest' did a good job?" They cheered. "Now, who thinks we did a better job?" The crowd cheered louder. "Good to know. Looks like we win. Have a good night everyone."

Everyone started to leave while they packed their stuff up, Aang and Sokka went back into the 'dressing room'. Suki made her way through the crowd and went towards the 'dressing room' door when Zuko and Toph stopped her, "Suki, I think you need to leave." Zuko told her.

"I will once I've talked to Sokka," She was stopped by Toph moving in her way.

She shook her head, "You can talk to him tomorrow or some other time. He doesn't want to talk to you right now."

"Guys," Sokka said from behind them, "Let me talk to her." They obliged and went back to packing their stuff. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry about what happened with us Sokka," She apologized. "But I think I need to explore my sexuality with Yue..."

"Cool, thanks for telling me Suki, I really needed my heart ripped out right now," Sokka turned and walked away from her.

"Wait Sokka," He stopped and turned around, "I want to be with her...but I still love you."

He shook his head, "Well get over me then...you ended our relationship once you fucked Yue again." Sokka grabbed his bass and left. Tears start going down her face as he left the club.

* * *

><p>"I can't see where I'm going," She giggled.<p>

"That's the whole point Hikari," Haru laughed. He had walked her around the neighborhood with a blindfold on but brought her back to his house. "I think you're going to like this." He pulled the blindfold off and she gasped. Where just awhile ago Aang was asking Katara out in the backyard, was again lit up with tiki torches but he had now had a table with two chairs and two plates of food in the middle of his backyard.

"It's beautiful," She smiled.

"Just like you," Haru pulled her seat out for her.

Hikari giggled a little, "You're such a gentleman."

He shrugged, "I am when I want to be. Now, I can't take ALL the credit for the food, Sokka help me make most of this."

"Haru, it's just spaghetti with meatballs," She laughed.

"Okay, I'm not the best cook in the world, he had to teach me how to make it," Haru admitted.

She twirled some on her fork, "How is he doing anyways? I saw what happened at the end of the show."

Haru sighed sadly, "He's not doing too well. But I'm not really surprised. He and Suki were together for awhile."

"If he wants to get out there again any time, I have the perfect person to set him up with," Hikari suggested.

He smiled, "That would be perfect, what's he name?"

"Ty Lee."

His eyes went wide, "Ty Lee..."

She nodded while slurping her pasta, "Yeah, why? Do you know her?"

"Well...you can say that..." Haru pulled at his neck collar, "Her and I...kind of..._got together _a couple years ago."

Hikari laughed, "God, you are so wrong for me."

"What do you mean?"

"You are completely different from the guys I would usually date," Hikari told him, "I would _never_ in a million years date some that had previously had sex with someone I knew."

"I'm sorry, I'm putting that life behind me. Please don't let this stop us from trying to have a good relationship with each other," Haru nearly pleaded.

She laughed again, "Relax Haru, I'm not going just not date you because you've been with Ty Lee. I'm still here aren't I?"

He smiled, "I was worried there for a second."

"I do still have a choice if I want to leave before dessert though," She teased.

"That would be a shame since I bought chocolate cake for dessert."

Hikari playfully put a finger to her chin, pretending to think about it, "Hmmm, chocolate cake you say? I guess I'll have to stay then."

Haru smiled and rose his glass, "To a new relationship." She picked up her glass and clinked it against his.

* * *

><p>Aang smoothed out his collar, making sure he looked good. He had on his black polo shirt, black jeans and also his black watch. It was a little dark for his taste, but he had to admit he looked good. A knock on his bedroom door got his attention, he turned and saw Katara in the doorway. She had curled her hair and put on ruby red lipstick. Her dress of choice was a purple strapless dress that went down to her knees. "Wow, you look beautiful."<p>

She smiled, "If had a penny for every time you said that."

"You would probably be rich," Aang walked over to her and kissed her, "How much do we have until we have to go?"

"Not enough for what you want," Katara laughed, "Plus, I got my lipstick and hair just the way I want it, I don't want to ruin it."

He turned off his light and took her hand, "I guess I'll have to settle for another time then?"

"After dinner sounds about right," Katara teased. her heels clicked against the floor as they walked out to the living room where Zuko and Toph were laying on the couch, Toph on top of Zuko, watching TV. "It's great to see that you to are as disgusting as ever," Katara joked.

"Shut it," Toph mumbled.

Aang smiled, "We're off to Katara's parents house. I'll make sure to call so I don't come in and you two are having sex...and be sure _not_ to answer while you're doing it."

"Yeah yeah, shut up, we're watching TV," Toph answered.

"Oh, by the way, we're taking your car," Aang snatched Zuko's keys off the wall hook by the door and shut the door behind him.

Katara smiled, "We're really taking Zuko's car?"

"And let you walk to your parent's house looking like this? I'm going to have to fight off every guy who comes at you," Aang joked.

"I walked here from my house like this Aang, I think we'll be okay."

He shrugged, "We already have the keys." Aang opened the passenger door for her, shut it behind her and quickly made it to the other side of the car. He got in and turned the car on and winced a little.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked a little concerned.

Aang nodded, "Yeah, it's just my arm."

"It's probably because you were playing tonight, you probably messed up the stitches," She told him in a motherly tone.

"I'll be fine," He buckled himself in and turned the radio on. "Oh, Hotel California by The Eagles...Zuko has nice taste."

Katara shook her head, laughing, "Aang, please don't try to sing this song." But he didn't listen, he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he pulled out of the driveway:

_Aang: On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair__  
><em>_Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air__  
><em>_Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light__  
><em>_My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim__  
><em>_I had to stop for the night__  
><em>_There she stood in the doorway;__  
><em>_I heard the mission bell__  
><em>_And I was thinking to myself,__  
><em>_'this could be heaven or this could be hell'__  
><em>_Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way__  
><em>_There were voices down the corridor,__  
><em>_I thought I heard them say..._

_Welcome to the Hotel California__  
><em>_Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place)__  
><em>_Such a lovely face (_Aang placed his hand on Katara's cheek which she playfully slapped away)_  
><em>_Plenty of room at the Hotel California__  
><em>_Any time of year (Any time of year), you can find it here_

_Her mind is tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes bends__  
><em>_She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends__  
><em>_How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat.__  
><em>_Some dance to remember, some dance to forget._

"Katara!" Aang pointed at her to continue singing, she sighed and took a breath...

_Katara: So I called up the captain,__  
><em>_'please bring me my wine'__  
><em>_He said, "we haven't had that spirit here since 1969"__  
><em>_And still those voices are calling from far away,__  
><em>_Wake you up in the middle of the night__  
><em>_Just to hear them say..._

_Katara and Aang: Welcome to the Hotel California__  
><em>_Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place)__  
><em>_Such a lovely face__  
><em>_They livin' it up at the hotel California__  
><em>_What a nice surprise (What a nice surprise), bring your alibis_

_Aang: Mirrors on the ceiling,__  
><em>_The pink champagne on ice__  
><em>_And she said 'we are all just prisoners here, of our own device'__  
><em>_And in the master's chambers,__  
><em>_They gathered for the feast__  
><em>_The stab it with their steely knives,__  
><em>_But they just can't kill the beast_

Aang pulled up in Katara's parents driveway, but continued singing.

_Last thing I remember, I was__  
><em>_Running for the door__  
><em>_I had to find the passage back__  
><em>_To the place I was before__  
><em>_"Relax," said the night man,__  
><em>_We are programmed to receive.__  
><em>_You can check out any time you like,__  
><em>_But you can never leave!_

He finally turned off the car at the ending solo. Katara shook her head as she got out of the car, "You are such a loser."

"Yeah, but I'm your loser," Aang smiled.

"That's true," Katara walked up her parent's walkway, "Just don't sing at my parent's house, we're trying to make a good impression since my mom still probably isn't happy we're dating."

"So I shouldn't start singing Five Finger Death Punch songs?" Aang asked as Katara knocked on the door.

"Aang..."

"Or Slipknot?"

"Aang..."

"Or Metallica?"

"AANG!" Katara nearly yelled as the door opened, "Hi Daddy."

* * *

><p>Mai snuck in through Zuko's window, she wondered why he always kept it open, especially after he had found about someone being in his house. She dropped her backpack and searched through it. She smiled when she came across a couple love letters she had written in his hand writing. Looking around the room, she spotted his desk and put them under a couple of other things. There were footsteps in the hall and Mai quickly grabbed her bag and hid under the bed. Zuko's door opened and the lights flicked on. It was quiet as she watched, who she could only guess was Toph, came into the room. "God Damn it Zuko," She sighed, shutting the window and locked it. "Zuko! Do you realize that we have a stalker and keeping your window open is a open invitation for them to get in here?" Toph yelled.<p>

"Sorry, I forgot. It smelled like straight up sex in the room, so I was trying to air it out." He called back. Mai growled silently, not liking the idea of Zuko and Toph having sex.

Toph walked to his bed and looked around the sheets, "Zuko!" She called again.

"What?"

She shuffled around the bed, "Where's my bra?"

"I don't know."

Toph huffed and continued looking for it on the bed, "You were the one who took it off me, so I would have thought you of all people would know where it was."

"Oh yeah, it's by my Xbox," She heard Zuko turn the shower on. "Now come on, it's not like you can get it after our shower."

Toph went over to his Xbox and picked up her green lacy bra, "I'm just making sure when they get here that I'm not completely naked."

"We have at least an hour, we'll be fine." Toph shut off the light and went into the bathroom. Mai got out from under the bed and tried to for the window, but it was locked. She looked around for the lock, but couldn't find it anywhere. Mai also noticed the wood bar that was placed on the window seal so no one could get into the window, there was no way they wouldn't notice that that was out of place. Going for the door, Mai thought quickly where she could escape. The front door was definitely out of question, they would hear it. She spotted Aang's room and quickly went inside. Then she got an idea. Even though she had already failed in putting stuff in Zuko's room, she could put stuff in Aang's room too, hopefully ruining the friendship between the two. Mai looked through her backpack and found a pair of black panties with skulls on them. She had taken it from Zuko's house the last time she had snuck in, thinking she would have a use for them later. Mai thanked her past self and bunched them up and threw them on his bed. It wasn't her best job, at all, but it would have to do. She tried Aang's window, but it was also locked. Mai looked over every inch of the window and found a tiny button in the window seal. She pressed it and opened the window. Mai quickly snuck out and shut the window behind her.

The bathroom door opened, "One second Toph," He laughed. "I'll see if Aang has one." Zuko went into Aang's room and looked through his bedside table and caught a glimpse of the underwear on his bed. "Toph!" He shouted, "Come here." She came in with a towel around her. "Look what made its way onto Aang's bed." Zuko held her panties up.

Her eyes went wide, "Whoa, no. I am not sleeping with Aang..."

"I know," Zuko said, "I've actually been looking for these, I love it when you wear them...but anyways, whoever has been trying to fuck with us was in our house."

She sighed, "See? I told you! You need to lock your fucking window."

"Yeah yeah," Zuko told her. He paused for a second and sniffed around, "Wait a second..." He sniffed the underwear.

"Yeah, that's my butt you're smelling, it's right here," Toph pointed at her butt.

Zuko shook his head, "No, I know that smell...it's Mai."

* * *

><p>Katara kissed her father on the cheek, "Good night Daddy."<p>

"Good night honey and Good night Aang, it's been great to see you again," Hakoda and Aang shook hands.

He smiled, "It's great to see you again."

Kya came to the door also, "Good bye honey," She hugged Katara and leaned in, by her ear, "I was wrong, he's perfect for you honey."

"Thank you Mom," Katara whispered back.

Kya also hugged Aang, "Take care of my daughter Aang."

"I will," He told her, they waved good bye as they got into Zuko's car. "Wow, that was fun." Aang started the car and turned down the music.

"Do you actually mean that or are you talking sarcastically?" Katara asked.

"No, I actually had fun," He took her hand, "I really felt like I was your boyfriend. I remember when you would bring up that you were taking your new boyfriends to meet your parents. I always wanted to have a chance to do that."

Katara laughed, "Yeah, but I usually broke up with them a little bit after that."

"Darn, well, it's been a good run I guess," He joked.

She gave him a smile and it was quiet as they continued to drive back to Zuko and Aang's house. "Aang, I have to tell you something."

"Okay, what's up?" He asked.

"I think I'm pregnant."

**Whhhhaaaaat? I know right? Anyways, I don't know how long it's going to take me to make another chapter for my other stories because I'm currently writing two other stories. So leave a review on everything and Happy New Year...also, here's the full ending:**

"WHAT? Aang nearly ran the car off the road.

"I'm just messing with you," Katara smiled, "I'm not pregnant."

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank God...I was worried there for a second."

"Don't worry, we won't have to deal with that for awhile," Katara assured him. "Unless you want to..."

"Not until we are ready for marriage," Aang said, focusing on the road.

"Marriage?" He nodded, "...What if I was ready?"

**There's your real ending! **

**-SubDelBub**


	12. The No TextText

**I don't know why, but people thought last chapter was the actually ending to the story...it wasn't...when I said 'this is the real ending' I meant, like ending to the chapter...this chapter, however, is the actual ending to the story, sad isn't it? This is one of my favorite stories to type, but I can't continue to story for like 20 chapters can I? You all would get bored and so would I. But don't worry, there will be an epilogue to the story and it's already written, so you can just read it after this lol. But anyways, it's been great writing this for you guys. To the people who let me use their OCs, seriously, thank you. Now, onto business, there will be a final song, Miracles by Stone Sour. Again, I suggest it, but if you don't like it...eh, I'm going going to push it on you. On with the story:**

The house was dark once she had arrived, it had been weeks since she had been at his house, hopefully he hadn't caught onto her. She had a better plan this time and made sure she knew exactly what she was doing. Sneaking around the house, she pasted by the living room window. Katara and Aang were on the couch together watching a movie, no sign of Toph or Zuko. Mai went to his window and, again, found it unlocked. "I thought he would learn by now," She whispered to herself. Pushing it further, she got in through the window and gracefully landed on the ground. What she didn't notice was the paintball flying towards her. It pelted her right in the knee and her legs buckled from under her.

The light turned on and Toph sat on the other side of the room, with the paintball gun. "Well finally you showed up, I was thinking I was going to have to go shoot some squirrels again."

"How did you know it was me?"

She got up from the chair, "It was pretty simple actually…it was Zuko who knew it was you. Make sure next time when you steal a girl's panties that they _don't_ smell like your perfume." Toph opened the top of hopper and poured more paintballs in, "I would suggest you talk before I turn you into a Jackson Pollack painting."

"What is there to talk about? You know why I'm here," Mai got up. "You don't deserve to be with Zuko."

"So you plant stuff in the house to make me break up with him and vice versa…then what? You expect him to take you back? Last time I checked, you a_ctually_ cheated on him. He wouldn't want you back anyways." Toph cocked the gun, "If you ever come back, I'll fuck you up."

Mai narrowed her eyes, "I'm not giving up."

Toph smiled, "I was hoping you would say that." Before Mai could even move a muscle, Toph had already pelted her twice. She tried to ignore the pain from the paintballs and attempted to get out the window. Toph laughed as each shot found its target and shot Mai up and down her back as she crawled out the window. The last ball hitting in the butt and she finally fell out of the window. Quickly the smaller girl refilled and went to the window, shooting at the running girl. "I really turned your brown eye green didn't I?" Toph mocked as the now neon green colored Mai run down the street. She kissed the gun, "I love this thing."

The door opened and Aang came in with a bat, "You okay Toph?"

She laughed, "Relax, Aang. There is at least one guy in the house."

His face dropped and laughed sarcastically, "Oh ha-ha, you're soooo funny Toph." Aang shut the door behind him and Toph switched off the lights, then jumped on to the bed. She unlocked her iPhone and called Zuko.

"What's going on Toph?" He asked on the other side.

"I got our intruder," Toph reported, "Hopefully she has learned her lesson."

"Good to hear…wait…what did you do to her Toph?"

She laughed, "I'll tell you when you get home, oh and by the way, you need to clean your paintball gun."

"That's my girl." He chuckled, "You need anything else from the store?"

"Maybe some chocolate syrup…whip cream…I heard I taste good as a sundae," Toph teased.

Zuko only laughed, "I'll be home soon, love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>It was quiet as Aang's grip on Katara loosened in his sleep. They were both woken up by Katara's vibrating phone. She groaned, "Who could be texting me right now?"<p>

Aang yawned, "Who cares? You can answer it in the morning."

Katara rubbed her eye, "It may be an emergency." She looked at the message. "Damn it Sokka…"

"What did he do now?" Aang asked, trying to go back to sleep.

"We're about to find out," She called him, it rang a few times before he picked up, "Before you anything Sokka, if this isn't important, I will go to Haru's…and fucking kill you…"

"Suki's here…" Katara looked at the clock, it was midnight.

She sighed, "We'll be over in a little bit." Hanging up the phone, she swung her legs out of bed and sat at the side. "We have to go to Haru's."

Aang rolled over, "I don't know about this we stuff. Maybe if we were married, I would have to agree with you."

Katara shoved him, "Says the guy who wants to marry me. Come on, he needs his best friend too."

"Katara," He groaned, "Can we please just deal with it tomorrow?"

"Fine, then no sex."

Aang sighed, "Fine, I'm getting up."

* * *

><p>Katara came dressed in a pair of short shorts and a blue tank top while Aang was dressed in his board shorts and black tank top. "If he isn't it mortal danger…I think I'm going to have to kill him."<p>

"Oh stop," She told him. They walked up Haru's steps. "Oh god."

"What?"

"Suki's not here," Katara pointed out.

"How do you know?"

"Her car isn't here."

Aang cracked his knuckles, "Okay, I'm officially killing your brother."

They opened the door, "Happy Anniversary!" Their friends yelled.

Katara looked at Aang, "Did you know about this?"

He shook his head, "If I planned this, I would have made sure it was in the morning."

Haru came in between the two and put his arms around both of them, "You two aren't excited as you should be. Why not?"

"We were asleep Haru," Aang jabbed him in the ribs, "This seriously couldn't have waited until tomorrow?"

He smiled, "Who drinks alcohol in the morning. We're going to party. It's a great day for you two, you've been together one month! It seems like just yesterday all of us were waiting for you two to grow some balls and tell each other how you feel."

"Our First Month Anniversary?" Katara asked, "That's the reason you woke us up?" Haru put on a smile and nodded. "Haru…Aang and I have been together a month and half today."

Everyone turned to Sokka, "God damn it Sokka!" Toph hit him upside the head, "I knew we should have never listened to you."

"I swear to God that today would be Aang and Katara being together for a full month."

"Sokka, next week, Aang and I will be together for a full two months." Katara corrected him. "This Friday will be Haru and Hikari being together for a full month. Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Did I miss the surprise?" Hikari asked from behind them. She was carrying bags of alcohol. "Sorry, but congratulations you two."

Haru took the bags from her, "Apparently Sokka got it wrong. He thought it was their one month anniversary but today it's their one month and a half…verisary."

Hikari sighed, "Damn it Sokka."

"Sorry," He apologized again, Toph hit him again.

"Okay then, we're going back home," Aang took Katara's hand and was about to leave.

Haru stopped them, "Oh come on, it's only midnight. You two are turning into an old couple…turning in earlier…not partying…next you two are going to start eating at the early bird special."

"Haru, Katara and I are working at 9 tomorrow, so we have to get some sleep," Aang told him. "Something Sokka should know since he's ALSO working tomorrow. Again, we're going back home. We'll see you guys at the show tomorrow." Aang and Katara left and Haru shut the door behind them.

"Well, I guess we can still have fun then." Haru said cheerfully.

Zuko shook his head, "We are over here because we thought it was their anniversary. We're going to go to."

"Aw come on Zuko, what are you two going to do what you can't here?" Haru pouted.

"He's going to have a Toph sundae," Toph told him. "Peace bitches…and Hikari." Haru grumbled as they left also.

Haru looked at Sokka, "Damn it Sokka, you ruined the night."

"Sorry man, I'm just going to take this," Sokka grabbed a bottle of vodka out of the bag, "Night guys." He ran up the stairs before he could say anything.

He sighed as Hikari hugged him, "It's okay Haru, you still have me."

"Yeah, what are the odds of you actually staying over tonight?" Haru asked.

"You have a better chance of Aang coming back," She laughed, "I'll see you at the show tomorrow." Hikari gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Oh yeah, you owe me for the alcohol."

Haru sighed, "Okay."

She frowned, "Don't be that way Haru, you know that I'm not that kind of girl that just has sex after being with someone for a month."

"It's not that," Haru said, "I just like holding you."

Hikari laughed, "Like I haven't heard that one. I'll see you tomorrow." She walked out the door and he sighed sadly, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Sokka yawned as he flipped another burger. It was a late night for him, thinking about Suki and Yue together didn't sit well with him. Usually he wouldn't have cared thinking about it, in truth it was at one time his fantasy, but now it became his nightmare. He never thought thinking about two girls having sex could infuriate him. Sokka grabbed a plate with a already prepared bun and condiments and slid the patty off the spatula onto the bottom bun. Completing the burger, he put the plate in the window and rang the bell. Katara grabbed the plate and rushed it to the table. "Here you go," She smiled, "Anything else I can get you?"<p>

"How about your number?" One of the teenagers at the table said, the other one laughed and gave him a high five.

Katara fake laughed and leaned in, "You see the guy over at the register?" She pointed over to Aang, who was staring at the boys. "He's my very over protective boyfriend that would send you to the hospital just for hearing what you had just said to me. Also, in the kitchen, is my also very over protective brother who just lost his girlfriend and has been in a very destructive mood lately. He wouldn't hesitate to end you. Now, you'll stay silent, eat your food, then leave me a big tip before I tell my brother and boyfriend that you are flirting with a waitress that is way too old for you. Got it?" They both looked at her wide eyed and nodded.

Aang came over with the other boys plate and set it down in front of him, "Problem boys?" The teens shook their head and started eating. Katara smiled as they went back to the register. "So what did they say to you?"

"Well they made a world record of how many can ask my number during my shift today. That makes," She counted in her head, "About 10 people."

"At least Aang doesn't have sex with your ex boyfriends," Sokka mumbled from the kitchen.

"Sokka, that doesn't even pertain to the conversation," Katara sighed, "We're both sorry about _you know who_, but it doesn't mean we need to talk about her. Even I don't want to be around there anymore." He just grumbled as he went back to cooking. "So, what are you guys going to play tonight?"

He shrugged, "I think we're going to play some of our songs, maybe start off with Heart of Gold, then maybe to a cover song at the end as usual. Sokka, what do you want to cover tonight?"

"That bitch broke my heart and smashed into a million pieces, then crushed every shard with every time she fucks my ex girlfriend...by any country music artist..."

Katara sighed, "Sokka, go home, Aang and I will cover for you. I know it was a long relationship and you need time...but you can't continue thinking about it. We'll see you at the show tonight."

"Fine, I just need to clock out," He said. Sokka came through the kitchen door and went back into the staff room.

"Thank God," Katara ran her fingers through dark locks. "I thought I would have to blow my brains out if I heard any more depressing things from Sokka..." The bell on the door chimed as the door opened. "Back to work." She smiled at him, but turned to the door and her face dropped. Katara came around the counter and speed walked to the door, "Suki, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Sokka," Katara could tell that Suki had been crying, but it didn't really worry her right now.

Katara shook her head, "No Suki, you may be my best friend, but I can't have you hurting Sokka anymore."

Aang saw the conversation between the two girls and realized that Sokka couldn't see them. He immediately rushed to the back and was met by Sokka. "Uh hey Sokka, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to go wallow in self pity." Sokka told him, "Hopefully God will pity me and strike me down on my way back to Haru's so I don't have to live with the pain of this unmerciful world..."

"...Sounds fun bud, we should continue talking about this while we go out the back door." Aang told him, putting a arm around his shoulder.

"Why? We could just go out the front door," Sokka questioned.

Aang quickly thought on his feet, "It's a fun game man, it's called...let's not let Katara see us. The whole point of the game...is to not let you sister see you leave. If you win...I'll buy you dinner tonight at that Chinese restaurant you love so much."

Sokka sighed depressingly, "Fine." Aang took a sigh of relief once he turned towards the back door. He turned around and walked back towards the kitchen. "Oh yeah, Katara, are you and Aang going to need a ride..." Aang wasn't expecting Sokka to come back. He stopped as soon as he saw Suki and Katara at the front of the restaurant. "Suki..."

"Sokka," She blew past Katara and went directly towards him. Suki wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry Sokka, I shouldn't have chosen Yue over you. We can't get along, I can't enjoy being with anyone else then you anymore."

He shrugged out of her hold, "It's too late Suki." Sokka tightened his jacket around him and went out the front door.

She wiped the tears going down her face and went after him. Katara was about to go with them, but Aang stopped her. "We have to let them work it out."

Katara shook her head, "Aang, I have to help my brother." She followed them while Aang watched her go. Katara finally caught up with a collapsed and crying Suki. "Suki, I told you to leave."

"Katara...I made a mistake and I want to make it up to him." Suki sobbed, "I just wanted time to see that maybe I could be a lesbian...but it isn't for me..."

The bronze skinned girl helped her up, "Suki, you didn't only hurt Sokka in this. You hurt us all. I had to cut work two weeks ago so that I could help him when he wouldn't leave his room. You left him in a mess and you can't just come back and expect him to accept you with open arms. If you want to solve it, you're going to need to show him that you can be there for him and earn his trust back." Suki nodded, wiping her eyes. "Do something big for him, that should at least get you back in his good graces."

"Like what?"

Katara shrugged, "That's up to you." Katara turned and went back to work, leaving Suki to think about what Katara could mean. Then something came to mind. She regained her composure and started making phone calls.

* * *

><p>Hikari knocked on Haru's door again. "Maybe he's not here." Zeroun suggested. She sighed and backed up from the porch and looked into the nearest window. All the blinds were closed and she couldn't see a thing. "You know, he might think you're creepy if you're looking through his windows."<p>

"I'm just making sure," She said, "It isn't like him not to talk to me. He usually can't go 2 hours without texting or talking to me."

"Creeeeeeeepy," Zeroun muttered as rubbed his hands together, trying to get some warmth. "How about we just check somewhere else? Maybe he's at that diner that Aang and Katara work at."

Hikari shook her head, "No way, if he was, he would have invited me." She ignored the look her brother gave her. "Shut it, I actually like that he wants to be with me a lot. I think it's cute."

"Now you're desperately trying to see where he is because he hasn't given you attention since," He moved his sleeve up his arm and checked his watch, "About 10 hours ago."

Hikari rang the door bell, "I think something wrong Zeroun and if you're just going to be a smart ass you can go back home."

"The band needs to get their instruments for tonight's show, I can't really let the band down because you don't want me to be a smart ass." Zeroun told her. He watched as she continued knocking then tried calling him. He thought for a second and then he felt something click in his head. "What was the last conversation you had with him?"

She shrugged, "Um, I think it was that he wanted me to stay the night with him." Hikari angrily grunted as she got his voicemail again. "And uh, I think I said something about me not being that kind of girl and then he said he wasn't wanting to have sex, he just wanted to hold me. I told him that I've heard that excuse before and I left."

"Oh, I know what your problem is then." Zeroun said, "You hurt his feelings."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean? How would you know?"

"Believe it or not, I've actually have gotten to know your boyfriend over the short amount of time you two have been dating. He really likes you and thinks you are the perfect girl for him. Wait, scratch that, he loves you." Zeroun said.

"Wait, he _loves_ me?" She questioned.

He nodded, "Well, from my view. You are the first girl that has actually saw past his money sis. Think about it, you see him for Haru and no one has ever done that. That's why he's always talking to you, texting you, and why he asked you to stay the night last night. Haru actually meant that he wanted to be with you. But you saw it as a attempt to sleep with you and hurt his feelings by thinking that's all he wanted from you."

"Oh God," She sat down on his front step, "You're right...he must think I'm such a bitch..."

Zeroun shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, I think it's about half of a bitch move, but whatever makes you happy sis."

"Thanks Zeroun..." She said sarcastically.

"What are you two doing here?" They both looked up to see Sokka walking up the path.

"We've been trying to get into the house. Hikari hurt Haru's feelings last night so he's ignoring us..." Zeroun explained. Hikari punched her brother in the knee since it was at the height she was sitting at.

Sokka nodded, "Okay...well, I have a key." Her face lit up as he produced a green key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Once inside the dark house, Hikari instantly ran up the stairs to Haru's room. "Nice seeing you too Hikari."

Zeroun patted him on the back, "It's fine man, sometimes she's just oblivious. I'm going to get the equipment from downstairs for the show tonight, could you help me?" He nodded and they climbed down the stairs to find Haru leaning back in his chair with his headphones blasting. "Oh...that makes more sense." He saw his phone on the couch behind him and tapped Haru on the shoulder. Haru nearly flipped over in the chair, but Sokka caught him.

"Whoa, Zeroun man, you scared me." He chuckled, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to get the stuff and my sister came here to see if you were still alive since you haven't texted her," He told him, going into the recording booths.

Haru groaned, "I knew I forgot something. I just actually got up a couple hours ago and I've been listening to our new album that I've been mixing."

"Whoa, you got our new album completed?" Sokka asked, forgetting his current problem.

He nodded, "I got Heart of Gold on her, Caught in a Nightmare, Push and about 6 of our other songs on here. I even have our version of 'A Little Piece of Heaven' and 'I'm So Sick' featuring your sister."

Sokka's eyes went wide, "You recorded that?" Haru nodded, "Dude, she's going to be PISSED."

"Eh, she'll get over it. I've actually made a bunch of CDs that have 3 of our songs and the two cover songs on them to give out at the shows and to send out to some labels," Haru picked up a CD case, "Check it out." Sokka took the CD case from his hands and looked at the design. The picture was of a Rabbit driving a convertible and sitting at a stop sign. On top it said 'Stopping the Rabbit' and below it said 'One Way Street'.

"Our First CD...is going to be called 'One Way Street'?" Sokka asked.

"Not our First CD, it's our Demo." Haru explained. "Hell, we could even change our name is like, 'Flaming Gates'."

He smiled, "That would be AWESOME!"

Haru laughed, "Yeah, we'll talk about it with the guys."

"I can't find him anywhere," Hikari said as she came down the stairs, once she hit the last step she ran to Haru. "Oh my God Haru, I'm so sorry for last night. Please don't be mad at me. I'll stay over with you whenever you want me to."

"Slut," Zeroun muttered as he carried the band's equipment by them.

"It's okay Hikari," He told her.

She shook her head, "No it's not okay, I shouldn't have thought you were just trying to sleep with me. I really care about you Haru. Please forgive me."

Haru gave Sokka a look, who just shrugged. "Um, you're forgiven?" She gave him a kiss and rested her head on his shoulder. Sokka gave him a thumbs up and Haru silently thanked him.

* * *

><p>They ended the song and the crowd cheered even louder. Haru smiled as the crowd wanted more. "Okay, okay, calm down. We're going to slow it down a little bit. This song is for everyone who has ever been dumped by the one person you love. This song is <em>Miracles<em> by Stone Sour...a song that isn't on our new demo that is available over by that small black haired girl aaaaaaall the way in the back. She looks like she's ten so she's very hard to miss."

"Fuck you Haru!" Toph yelled.

"Love you too Toph. Anyways, let's do this, Zuko, kick us off." He started off with the rift and Aang and Sokka came in a little after him. Haru took a breath and came in:

_I've seen it all and I know better -__  
><em>_I've felt the bitterness and pain__  
><em>_My soul keeps changing like the weather -__  
><em>_the only constant is the rain__  
><em>_I've known your black and white intentions and there's no room__  
><em>_For shades of gray__  
><em>_I never asked you to conform to me...__  
><em>_I only begged for you to stay_

_I waited here tonight for you to come__  
><em>_But your love just disappeared__  
><em>_I'm waiting in the dark for miracles__  
><em>_But miracles don't happen here__  
><em>_Miracles don't happen here__  
><em>_Miracles don't happen here_

Everyone in the crowd pulled out their lighters and softly swayed to the beat.

_I still have dreams that we're together__  
><em>_And I can still taste your skin__  
><em>_Reminders all around surrounded by your light -__  
><em>_I don't want to die again__  
><em>_I don't deserve to be discovered -__  
><em>_I don't deserve to know you care__  
><em>_I only want my promised other... not someone who isn't there_

_I waited here tonight for you to come__  
><em>_But your love just disappeared__  
><em>_I'm waiting in the dark for miracles__  
><em>_But miracles don't happen here__  
><em>_Miracles don't happen here__  
><em>_Miracles don't happen here_

_Oh, I waited here all night for you to come__  
><em>_But your love just disappeared__  
><em>_I'm waiting in the dark for miracles__  
><em>_But miracles don't happen here__  
><em>_I waited here all night for you to come__  
><em>_But your love just disappeared__  
><em>_I'm waiting in the dark for miracles__  
><em>_But miracles don't happen here__  
><em>_Miracles don't happen here__  
><em>_Miracles don't happen here__  
><em>_Miracles don't happen here..._

The crowd applauded as they ended. "Thank you all, don't forget to buy a demo." They started packing up when a older man came up on the stage and started clapping. "Um, can we help you man?" Haru asked.

"It's not about what you can do for me, it's what I can do for you and that other band you guys play with. You both are just what I'm looking for." The man reached into his coat pocket and handed him a business card. "I work for 'Kyoshi Records'. My boss told me to come down here and check out your bands and my God...you all blew me away. We would love it if you would join our family...and would make A LOT of money."

Haru smiled, "We would love you join your record company...but what made your boss come check us out?"

"I asked my Dad," They all turned to see Suki behind the man. "Thanks John. I'll make sure they come in tomorrow to negotiate the contract."

He nodded, "I can't wait to hear more from both bands."

"Suki, you got us signed? What for?" Haru asked.

"For Sokka...and also partly for you all. I know how much the band means to Sokka and I wanted to do something to hopefully help him forgive me for what I did." Suki admitted.

Haru hugged her, "Thank you Suki, so much."

Zuko also hugged her, "You're the best."

"Guys," Sokka said, "Can I talk to Suki?" They let her go and she walked over to him. He stared at her as she nervously waited his response. "You broke my heart."

"I know..."

"Then you slept with ex-girlfriend right after I left."

"I know...but she's gone now."

Sokka went silent again and kissed her. "Don't ever break my heart again."

She kissed him again, "I never will...I love you so much."

"I love you too..." They all awed watching the rekindled couple. "Thank you for getting our band signed."

"Thank Katara, she was the one that gave me the idea." Katara came up onto the stage.

"Katara, you gave Suki the idea to get us signed?" Aang asked.

Her face went blank, "You guys got signed?"

"Yeah, apparently you gave Suki the idea to get us signed." Aang told her.

"Oh...well, I guess I did." She smiled.

"Thank you Katara," Suki said.

"Yeah, thank you Katara," Aang brought her closer to him. "I'm lucky to have you as my girlfriend."

Katara chuckled, "Now I guess you're glad that I answered that text that one night or none of this would have ever happened."

He smiled, "I guess you can say that. It seemed to change our life so the better." Aang leaned in and kissed her, knowing he had a long and successful life to live with the love of his life.

**I know, it kinda wrapped up quick didn't it? But that's why I made an epilogue. Again, it's been wonderful writing this story. Sorry I didn't end it with a lemon, but I wrote most of this chapter at my school...and I don't think it would normal for me to write porn in my school's library with people constantly passing by me. Anyways, feel free to PM to talk, just for kicks and giggles. If you still haven't, which would be weird if you haven't, check out my other stories. Have a good morning/day/night people!**

**-SubDelBub**


	13. The Epilogue Text

***5 YEARS LATER***

Katara rubbed her big belly as she made her way towards the living room. "Katara, hurry up, the boy's interview is going to be on soon."

"Yeah, you try to hurry up when you have to carry a baby for almost 7 months and have to pee like every minute." Katara grumbled as she came into the living room. Suki was waiting on the couch for her. Once Katara sat down, she let out a sigh of relaxation. "Just wait until you're pregnant, you will be singing a different tune."

"Speaking of singing a different tune, are you going to sing on the boy's next album? Ever since Haru released the first couple recordings they did with you, the fans apparently can't get enough of you." Suki teased.

She scoffed, "Yeah, I'll totally try to sing when I have a baby inside me. Maybe after the baby is born."

"Shh," She hushed her friend, "They're on!"

* * *

><p><em>"Welcome back to Music World. As you know, my name is Jack Carter and with me is the multiple award winning band, 'Flaming Gates'. We have their Drummer, Aang, their Bassist, Sokka and their Guitarist, Zuko. How's it going guys?" Jack asked.<em>

_They all smiled, "It's good to be on the show."_

_"Now from what I've heard, you're lead singer, Haru, is busy with family issues and that's why he isn't here?"_

_Zuko nodded, "Yeah, it's not really family issues, but it's more like he missed his mommy and daddy."_

_They laughed, "Well I guess that's good nothing bad happened, but I wanted to ask you guys about your touring and CDs, how's that going for you all?"_

_"Tour is hell," Aang joked, making the live audience laugh, "It's not the fan or the shows, we can't get enough of that. But it's traveling on a tour bus. Since we all either have girlfriends or wives, we get really lonely...then Sokka decides that crawling into someone's bunk would make everything better." Jack and the audience laughed._

* * *

><p>"Well that's embarrassing," Suki laughed.<p>

"Try sharing a last name with him for your whole life..."

* * *

><p><em>"But other than that, we all love the fans, they're like our other family. It's a great feeling to play big arenas full of people you can be on the same level." Aang said.<em>

_"So, you're latest album, 'Stopping the Rabbit' isn't the most normal titles, especially for a band named 'Flaming Gates'. Can you tell us what's behind the name for this album?"_

_Zuko laughed, "Well, back when we started out, when we only had our town as our fans, we went by the name 'Stopping the Rabbit' and did our first demo with 'Heart of Gold' and all of that. On that album, we went back to our original roots and wrote songs like that, so we kind of paid homage to our old name by naming it that."_

_Jack nodded, "Cool cool, being a huge fan since you're guy's first album. I know huge mega fans like myself love hearing how you guys are off the stage and away from the music, what are some funny tour stories you have?" The three of them already started chuckling, "I guess you guys already have something in mind?"_

_Aang nodded, "Yeah. So, as you know, we ALWAYS tour with 'Unholy Forest' no matter what, even if their album hasn't come out yet, we wait until it is and tour with them. And also as you know, Haru is married to their bassist, Hikari." He nodded. "Well, when we are at our hotels, we like to get drunk and hang out with each other. One time, we were in Seattle and Haru got plastered. He tried showing us a magic trick by putting a pretzel into one of Zuko's beers. Once he realized that it made NO sense at all, we made Ben, the drummer, carry him up to his room. Well, it had been like 30 minutes and he still hadn't come back down from putting Haru to bed. So, we all went up to see what happened...and Haru had locked himself in the bathroom, yelling that Ben broke into his hotel room and was trying to rape him." Jack started to laugh. "It took like another hour after that before Hikari got him out."_

_"Wow, that's interesting," Jack wiped a tear from his eye._

_"Yeah, we haven't let him live that down," Zuko added._

_"Well, speaking about wives, I was also hoping we can talk about the leaders of the 'Girls of the Flaming Gates'." Jack brought up._

_Aang laughed, "Is that what they're calling it now?"_

_"Yeah and all of your female fans look up to your wives. They even have a official website now."_

_Sokka laughed, "God, that's amazing."_

* * *

><p>"We have fans?" Katara asked.<p>

Suki shrugged, "I guess so."

* * *

><p><em>"Now, let's start with your girlfriend Zuko. Toph Bei Fong, did I say that right?" Zuko nodded. "Now Pro Motocross rider. She's quite a rebel."<em>

_He laughed, "Yeah, she's insane, but the love of my life."_

_"Are there any signs of you two tying the knot anytime soon?"_

_"Maybe. I guess I might have to since she actually got a tattoo of our names on her arm." Zuko joked. "But seriously, it's up to her. I brought up the idea back during our second album, but she didn't answer."_

_"Well, we would all like to see you two settle down. Now, Sokka, your wife. She works as a higher up in your record producer's company. How's that going with you two?"_

_Sokka shifted in his seat. "It's going great. Unfortunately we got married right before this tour, so we didn't get to go through that honeymoon phase, but when we get home, I don't think I'm leaving the house for a couple days." The audience gave whistles as Aang and Zuko pretended to gag._

* * *

><p>"He didn't <em>really<em> say that on TV did he?" Katara asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Suki smiled, "I think it was sweet."

"You do realize that my mother and your mother in law is probably watching this also right?"

She shrugged, "She knows we have sex, it's not like it's a secret."

* * *

><p><em>"Now, let's talk about the main couple of this group. Aang, you and your wife Katara." He smiled as Jack brought up her name. "Now, being a fan, I've heard many rumors about you two getting together. Like the main one of you saving her life from being shot. Then there is another one where you had to fight Sokka for the right to date her."<em>

_Aang and Sokka laughed. "Wow, people do like rumors don't they? No, I didn't have to fight Sokka to be with Katara...but I actually did get shot at one point when we started dating. But that's a whole 'nother story. Katara and I...we had been best friends for years. We both secretly liked each other for years until we had finally admitted our feelings to each other."_

_"Yeah, but not without all the drama," Zuko said, "It was seriously like a soap opera with those two."_

_"So what finally gave you the courage to finally talk it out with her?"_

_He smiled, "Well, we like to call it a 'Life Changing Text'."_

_"Life Changing Text?"_

_Aang nodded, "Yeah, mostly because if we didn't finally admit our feelings, it wouldn't have set the chain of events that got the band to where it is today."_

_"Wow, that sounds like things that could only happen in movies."_

_"Yeah, it's pretty amazing."_

_"Well, we have to take a commercial break, but when we come back, more with the band 'Flaming Gates'." Jack turned back to the band as the theme music started playing and went to the commercials._

* * *

><p>"Aw," Suki nudged her friend, "You and Aang's 'Life Changing Text'."<p>

Katara shook her head, "Shut up Suki." She felt her phone vibrate. Katara opened it up to see it was Aang.

**Aang: Are you watching the show?**

**Katara: Yeah, I can't believe Sokka said that on TV...**

**Aang: I know, I told him after that you were going to kill him for that.**

**Katara: How long ago was that recorded?**

**Aang: I think we did it like earlier this week, why?**

**Katara: I thought it was live.**

**Aang: Nope. Thank God it wasn't because they had to cut out one of our stories about catching Hikari and Haru on one of the tour buses. Anyways, how's our child?**

**Katara: He's great. He's waiting for Daddy to be here so he can come out.**

**Aang: We'll be home tomorrow, our plane is going to leave in an hour. I can't wait to see you two.**

**Katara: Neither can we. Tell Sokka he's an idiot and that I love him.**

**Aang: You got it. **

**Katara: Before you go, I wanted to say...I love how you blushed when you were talking about the text 3**

**Aang: :) Well it's because you are the one that got us to where we are now. How happy are you that you answered that text that night?**

**Katara: You have no idea ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>-SubDelBub<strong>


End file.
